


Children of a Winter's Night

by Shining_Diamondsae



Category: Chinese Mythology, Japanese Mythology, K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Can't say much bc of spoilers, Dogs, Fantasy, Friendship, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin are Best Friends, Kim Seokjin | Jin & Kim Taehyung | V are Related, Kim Seokjin | Jin & Kim Taehyung | V are Siblings, Kim Seokjin | Jin-centric, Kim Taehyung | V-centric, M/M, Magic, Poetry, Protective Kim Seokjin | Jin, Yeontan Is Here Too, but his name is Eight, cuz why not, light taekook, poem, read to find out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 47,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23451865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shining_Diamondsae/pseuds/Shining_Diamondsae
Summary: Seven friends, whose journey awaitsFrom powers to weird letters that will determine their fate.Kim Seokjin and Kim Taehyung, brothers left in the world, forgottenFound by little Jeon Jungkook, into a new family they were adoptedWith Min Yoongi, Park Jimin, Kim Namjoon, Jung HoseokJeon Jungkook, Kim Seokjin, and Kim Taehyung grew with every step, together, they walked.Now the two brothers starts to uncoverThe mystery of their forgotten mother.The tale that tests the bonds of the seven friendsAfter everything, will they stick together in the end?Join us, bring this story to light.As we tell the tale of the children of winter's night.
Relationships: Everyone/Everyone, Jeon Jungkook/Everyone, Jeon Jungkook/Jung Hoseok/Kim Namjoon/Kim Seokjin/Kim Taehyung/Min Yoongi/Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Everyone, Kim Namjoon | RM/Everyone, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Everyone, Kim Seokjin/Kim Taehyung, Kim Taehyung | V/Everyone, Min Yoongi | Suga/Everyone, Park Jimin (BTS)/Everyone
Kudos: 47





	1. The Beginning- 01

Kim Seokjin and Kim Taehyung didn't know what happened to have them in this situation. They were both in the car with there father, who was driving, Seokjin in the passenger seat, and Taehyung, who was in the back. The small black automobile driving down Seoul in the Autumn.

Seokjin and Taehyung were brothers, their only living family member was their father. Back when they were little, they remember there dad telling stories about princes and princess, stories about the moon, stories about back when mom was alive...

_"DAD! DAD! LOOK HOW HIGH I CAN GO!" Taehyung exclaimed, jumping up and down on the mattress, Seokjin felt himself bounce up and down with every movement of his younger brother, since he was sitting on it, waiting._

_"Alright, settle down Tae." Father spoke, lifting him said boy as he sat down next to Seokjin._

_"DAD! Can you tell us a story?!" He asked, perking his head up with the new thought._

_"Yeah! Please?" Jin begged, his hands together in a plea. Father just sighed with a smile on his face from his two sons. Sitting down on a wooden chair infront of the kids who were sitting on the bed._

_"I'm going to tell you a special story, one that your mother and I hold dearly." Father told the 2 excited boys, their eyes gleaming with curiosity as they watch there father look out the open window, a gust of cool air blew into the house, as the moon was out, a crescent moon. Smiling, he began to tell his story_

_"This is the Tale of Two Princes"_

_A bamboo cutter names Sanuki no Miyatsuko discovers 2 miniature boys inside a glowing bamboo shoot deep within the forest. Believing them to be a divine presence, he and his wife raise the two boys as their own. They grow rapidly and quickly, causing their parents to marvel, the oldest earned the nickname Isamu (Courage) and the younger earned the nickname Hiroyuki (wide-spread happiness) from the other village children. Mostly, connecting with 5 other friends that they grew fond of._

_Miyatsuko comes upon gold and fine cloth in the bamboo grove in the same way he found his sons. He takes these as proof of their divine royalty and begins planning to make both of them a proper prince. He relocates the family of four to the capital, forcing them to leave their friends behind. The two boys find themselves in a mansions, replete with servants. They are also saddled with a governess who is tasked with taming them into a nobleman (mostly Hiroyuki, since he has a more active personality).They both struggle with the restraints of nobility, as Isamu steps up for his brother. Arguing that life should be full of laughter and fun, not struggles._

_When Isamu comes to age, he is granted the formal name of Prince Ren, meaning water lily, as people usually compare Isamu's beauty to a water lily. Miyatsuko holds a celebration in the commemoration of his naming. At the celebration, Hiroyuki tells him that he overheard partygoers ridiculing their father's attempts to turn a peasant boy into a noble through money. Isamu and Hiroyuki flees the capital in despair and stress, running back to the mountains in search of their friends. Only knowing that they had moved away. Hiroyuki was the first to pass out, as Isamu holds his brother in his arms, before passing out as well, waking up back at the party._

_It was soon Hiroyuki's coming of age, as he was crowned Prince Hiroaki, spreading brightness, given the same hardships as Isamu. The two of them grows in beauty, attracting scores of women. Their parents want both of them to marry, as Isamu, being the oldest, refuses. Eventually, the Emperor takes notice of Isamu's rebellion. Taken with his beauty, he makes advances towards him, revolting him. Isamu and Hiroyuki (who was protecting Isamu) then demonstrates the ability to disappear at will (a new and unknown power), surprising the Emperor. Understanding that he had been too forward, the Emperor takes his leave._

_Both princes aren't sure where they came from, just knowing that they are residences of Earth, and are not mortal. Several times, they return to the mountain, until war broke out, when Isamu and Hiroyuki are forced to flee back, and stay there. Both are light hearted, and can't watch people dying. They reunite with their friends, as they stick alongside each other, vowing to protect one another. They're happy together, running around the fields. Until one day, Isamu suddenly felt his feet leave the ground, both brothers can fly, and have some powers from who-knows-what._

_One day, it all ended, Isamu and Hiroyuki met with a women, she was beautiful and glowing an aura of gold and rose. Their friends watched as she draped a elegant piece of cloth over the twin's shoulders, before they disappeared._

He stops talking and watches as Jin and Taehyung were sound asleep, smiling before speaking again, "I love you boys, if anything happens, I know you will be brave. Find a new family, good night." He walks out of the room, turning off the light, at that point, both of the brother's birthmark, both placed on the back of their wrist, glows.


	2. Crash- 02

Now the family of 3 were back in present day. Seokjin being 9, and Taehyung being 6. Father was driving the car after getting gas, while Taehyung was leaning against the window, a frown appearing on his face. "Seokjin hyung, appa.... the moon his gone, " the younger frowned, a sad face on.

Ever since their father told them the story of 2 princes, they fell in love with the moon, though they never knew how the story ended. Everynight they will look out at the moon, shouting with glee as it changes everyday. But today, the moon was gone, it was never gone whenever the brothers looked outside. Seokjin took a look at his birthmark, then his locket, before looking out the window.

"Appa, our birthmarks-" Seokjin started before he was cut off by a loud screeching noise, their father spun the car around fast to dodge the incoming truck, but was too late as he toppled over. "TAEHYUNG! APPA!" Seokjin yelled, grabbing Taehyung and look for any sign of his father before the car crashed into the wall, head first. "TAE! Are you okay? God what happened?" Seokjin asked, grabbing his brother's hand as he looked at him. Fear filled his eyes as a firefighter quickly dragged the brothers out of the wrecked car, bringing them to safety.

"Appa?" Taehyung asked in a soft voice, looking at the wrecked car, "Appa!" Taehyung called louder before the tears began to fall, "APPA! APPA!" Taehyung yelled as Seokjin comforted the younger, off to the side was the large white truck, upside down, the glass broken, oil and parts everywhere, and the driver dead.

That night, they felt like the stars disappeared with the moon, a blanket was put over their shoulder for warmth, as they both held a cup of untouched water. "Hyung," Taehyung tugged on Jin's worn out sweater, before pointing at the night sky, "the moon, it's gone, the moon is never gone, what's going to happen?" Taehyung asked, his face twisted in pure sadness and guilt. Seokjin followed his brothers point and looked at the sky, before wincing and nearly dropping the cup from something that burned, it began to burn badly. Quickly placing the cup down, and walked away with Taehyung, Seokjin figured out what the burn meant. Clenching his wrist tightly, while turning it over to see his birthmark. Taehyung and Seokjin both had the same birthmark, identical to the last detail.

"Our birthmarks haven't hurted this bad since we moved in with appa, why is it just hurting now?" Taehyung asked, curious and confused, as he also held his wrist painfully. "Is it because appa is... is gone? What happened to eomma? How come we never saw her?"

"I'm not sure, Taehyung-ahh, it's like I forgot what happened to eomma once we were taken in by appa." Jin said, the feeling came back to his wrist, as Seokjin rolled it to make sure it was still okay, Taehyung also noticed how the burning sensation went away, looking up to find a single star in the sky.

"Seokjin hyung, look, it's appa!" Taehyung said, pointing at the lonely star, the other stars came into view, but their father's star was the brightest of them all.

~~~

The boys were relocated into an orphanage, the boys lived their entire life there, every night, they would recall the same story their father told them, read books about the planets, and look out at the sky to see if the moon was there.

Ever since they've arrived at the orphanage, Seokjin and Taehyung had been making tiny paper stars. Seokjin was the one to bring it up first when Taehyung was feeling sad after no one would play with him.

"Taehyung-ahh, come here," Seokjin spoke, while the younger looked up and sat next to his brother on his bed. "I want to show you something," Seokjin replied, taking a long slip of yellow paper, with a mason glass jar on his desk. Folding the paper, Seokjin created a tiny paper star.

Taehyung, who was marveled at the idea, created the same one, as both of them placed it in the jar, both stars next to each other in the glass. "If you ever feel sad, afraid, or lonely, Tae, put in another star, it'll make you fell better, see you're smiling already." Seokjin said, booping Taehyung on the nose as he laughed.

"Thanks for always finding a way to cheer me up, hyung," Taehyung said, lying down on the bed as his arms wrapped around Jin's waist, the older, who was sitting upright, smiled and ruffled Tae's hair.

"It's my job to take care of you, you're my little brother, Taetae, of course I have to cheer you up when you're sad," he looked at the two paper stars in the jar alone.

The two of them soon ended up playing in their shared room together, only leaving that day for the meals and returning to their original game. Mario Kart was available in the orphanage, as Seokjin and Taehyung both battled against each other in the Pixie cup. Laughing and joking around, they found themselves able to relax under such circumstances.

"Jin hyung?" Taehyung asked, as the game ended, and the two were sitting on the bed, ready to go to sleep. "Do you think we'll ever meet eomma?"

"I'm sure we will, one day she'll come back and she'll come get us," Seokjin replied, as Jin took out a small locket from underneath his shirt, the golden chain was around his neck. "Remember." Jin said, as Tae scooted closer to get a better look, Jin opened the locket to a picture of their mother. Her long black hair, and her plump lip smile, her face was defined and was a mixture of both Tae and Jin. Their father always joked how they got their handsomeness from their mother.

Taehyung smiled and grabbed a black cylinder painted with gold details, opening it up to find two boys sitting ontop of a hill looking up at the night sky, the stars, and the crescent moon which was the lid. Their father built it for Tae for his 5th birthday. Tae and Jin (represented as two wooden boys sitting upright on the grass with their palms as support) sat in a green field, the stars actually shined light, with the brightest star the one next to the moon. A shooting star was in the middle of the sky, as the colors of it's tails shone. On the bottom read: It is not the stars that hold our destiny but ourselves. It was written underneath both items, as Seokjin held the music box cupped in his palm, and the locket on his bedside table.

Seokjin let the music box play until he shut the lid gently, turning to his brother to talk, only to find him leaning against his broad shoulder, asleep. "Good night, Tae," Seokjin said, brushing his younger brother's hair away and placing the music box next to his locket before adjusting to a position laying down on the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I will be updating this book daily (hopefully).  
> Don't forget to like and comment, it really helps so I can improve my work.  
> Like always, if you prefer Wattpad (which is already at chapter 34), here is the url:  
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/112022558-children-of-a-winter%27s-night-bts-fanfiction


	3. Runaway- 03

Taehyung and Seokjin are inseparable. Even at a first glance you can instantly tell they are brothers. The day when Taehyung was nearly taken out of Seokjin's life terrified him.

"Actually... I'm interested in him... Kim Taehyung, right?" One women asked, as Tae and Jin looked up from their drawing they were creating together. Both adults didn't had an interest in Seokjin, and only wanted Taehyung.

"Kim Taehyung, he's an active child. His father was killed in a car crash a few years back. Kim Seokjin, his older brother, is the only family he has left. They're really inseparable." The caretaker said, as the women nodded. "I'll get the adoption papers for the two of them-"

"I'm sorry," the women said, her hand on her purse. "I only want to adopt the younger child, Taehyung." She said, while Seokjin eyes widened, pulling on Taehyung's arm and pulling him back towards him.

"Hyung, what do we do?" Taehyung asked in fear, as Seokjin put a reassuring hand on Tae's shoulder. "We can't be separated, I'm only a kid, I still need you hyung!"

"Don't worry VV, I won't let them take you away from me." Jin said with confidence. V, Taehyung's nickname given by Jin, nodded and looked away from the counter where the couple was waiting.

"Here it is," the caretaker said, a hint of sadness and regret in her voice, as the papers were handed to the men. They sat down to file everything, 5 minutes later, Taehyung and Jin were called over to a separate room away from the other kids.

"Seokjin-ahh, Taehyung-ahh, this is Lee Hyomin, she's looing to adopt Taehyung." The caretaker said, as both boys entered the room, Taehyung hiding behind Jin, while Jin had a protective arm behind him to provide comfort.

"C'mon Taehyung, I won't hurt you." Hyomin said, her hand out, and she crouched down to their height. "Just come with your eomma." Jin felt a sudden rush of anger and protectiveness at how scared Taehyung was, as he looked up and spoke up.

"I'm sorry, but my little brother isn't up for adoption if he's going without me." Seokjin said with confidence, as Taehyung peeked his head up in curiosity at what his hyung is doing. Hyomin looked taken aback.

"I'm sorry, I'm not adopting you Seokjin-ahh. Now if you just move aside, I'll happily take Taehyung. The papers are filled, and you can't do anything about it."

"Yes, I can. Taehyung is my brother, you're not going to removed him from my life after I had lost everyone else I cared about." Jin spoke, while Taehyung walked over to Jin's side, their hands entwined as the caretaker smiled at Jin's protective side.

"You're really just a stubborn boy, aren't you?" Hyomin said, taking Taehyung by the arm and dragging him away. "C'mon, we're going."

"Hyung!" Taehyung called out, his hand and Seokjins still locked together. "Let go of me!"

"Ma'am, please, you're hurting him." The caretaker said, while another person behind the counter began to take out the phone. Seokjin pulled on his brother's arm to get him loose from the women.

"Stop it!" The women screamed, while her bag flew in the air and hit Seokjin in the face, as the 9 year old fell back and landed on the ground, one hand immediately up to cover his swollen cheek and eye. Tae's eyes went wide, as he felt a rush of adrenaline and anger. Stomping down on the women's slip-on shoe, he ran off when she let go of his arm.

"No one hurts my brother!" Taehyung told her, while the women behind the counter called the police to report an assault on one of the kids. "Jin hyung, are you okay?" Taehyung asked, while he rushed over to his hyung's side.

Seokjin sat up, a hand still over his face, while sending Taehyung a small smile. "Yeah, I am. They're not going to separate us that easily." Seokjin said, as Tae smiled and immediately wrapped his arms around Jin's torso. Seokjin, shocked by the sudden affection, returned the hug.

"Thank you." Taehyung whispered, while Jin hummed in return, the two got up and turned at the sound of police cars and an officer talking to one of the caretakers. She told him everything that had happened, while a medic walked in and walked over to Jin.

Jin and Taehyung moved to a different room, where some of the kids curiously wondered what happened, and why the left side of Jin's face is bruised and swollen. The medic began to apply something on Jin's face to help the swollen, while Taehyung watched. 

Hyomin was taken away for assault on the boys, no one knows what's going to happen to her just yet. That evening, after dinner, the two boys were in their room together. Talking about the day's events.

"It'll only be 9 more years until I can fully be your guardian, don't worry Tae." Seokjin said, as he ruffled the younger's brown hair.

"But 9 years! What if someone tries to adopt one of us again?" Taehyung asked, "you saw what happened today with that crazy women!"

"You worry too much." Seokjin joked, while the boys sat in silence until Taehyung looked up at the full moon. Shining bright with their appa's star next to it.

"Hyung, I want to run away. I want to go out there and I want to find out what happened to eomma. I don't want to be here anymore." Taehyung said with confidence, meaning what he said of running away.

"Tae, you can't be serious-"

"I am."

"-It could be dangerous... but just like you, I want to find out what happened to eomma too. I can't believe I'm agreeing with your crazy idea, but pack your stuff." Seokjin said, as he grabbed a small pack under his bed. There's always a backpack underneath everyone's bed, while Taehyung grabbed his own and began filling it with the little he owned.

Clothes, water bottles, a blanket, a map, and a book on how to survive in the wilderness, the boys were ready. "At 1:00 every morning, the person on night duty goes on their break for an hour, and no one is in the kitchen." Seokjin proposed his plan. "We sneak around and head into the kitchen to grab some food, the person on night job returned at 1:45, so we can't take long. At 2:00, 2 hours before the first members of the staff arrives, we leave through the window, got it?"

Taehyung nodded, it was a plan of action, a plan of escape.


	4. Plan of Action -04

**Time: 12:50 a.m.**

"Tae, wake up, it's nearly time." Seokjin said, as he had stayed up for his turn of the shift, 2 hours, while Taehyung (being younger) had a one hour shift. They switched every other time, at 8:00, Jin went first.

Taehyung groaned and began to roll himself in his blanket more. "5 more minutes hyung." He said, while stuffing his face back into his pillow.

"We don't have 5 more minutes, Tae, it's almost 1:00." Seokjin said, amused by his younger brother's behavior.

"a.m. or p.m.?" 

"a.m. Tae, this was your idea." Seokjin said, while getting the two bags out from underneath the bed, the drawer next to their bed made too much noise, so they left it under their beds. Taehyung got up, fully dressed as they slept with casual and comfortable clothes on, and began to rub his eyes awake.

"But this was your plan." Taehyung said back, as he took his backpack and put it on his back, while going to the door and checking outside. The sight of a flashlight going farther away, a male's voice, and the sound of a door opening and closing was spotted by Taehyung, while he turned around and nodded. "He's on break, lets go hyung."

The two boys quietly and quickly made their way down the hallway of other sleeping orphans. The distance from their room to the kitchen was quite far. They had to go through the hallway, past the guard's door, past the front/main office, and into door that's left unlock for the kitchen staff.

"Hurry, Tae." Seokjin said, while turning around to find his brother a 5 feet behind him. They passed the guard's office and went over to the kitchen. "C'mon, quickly," Seokjin said, while holding the door open for Taehyung, as both boys entered the kitchen and locked it for safe measures. "Okay, try not to make any noise, I know where the snacks are, follow me." Seokjin said, while the boys walked in the dark, the shelves were packed with bowls and pans, one single mistake could send everything flying down and hit the ground. "Here it is, Tae!" Seokjin's voice echoed in the large kitchen.

Taehyung walked quickly over as Jin opened a white cabinet with snacks and dry ingredients. The bottom shelf held all the snacks, as Jin quickly opened their back packs and began to grab a few of each snack from the boxes. Granola bars, trail mix, a few bags of chips. Taehyung went looking for water bottles, as he spotted a while case of them. Grabbing an armful he can carry, he walked over, showing his older brother what he had found, while splitting them evenly into the two bags.

"It's nearly time, hyung, we should go now!" Taehyung said, while the boys carried their full backpacks. "Lets go." Taehyung opened the door, as the two boys, quickly and quietly made their way to the front door, their exit. Only to be stopped by one of the staff members.

"I was wondering why you two were out of bed." A lady said, both boys jumped up, and turned around abruptly to find Rose, one of the teachers there. "I'm not going to tell on you to the others, I want to help. I know you're planning on escaping to look for your mother, follow me." Rose said, brushing away a few strands of her red hair, as the boys shared hesitant looks, before Jin began to walk forward.

Rose opened her office door, her desk was littered with papers, and the gray file cabinet stood against the wall. A bulletin board with pictures of the classes, and other important-looking papers hanged up with the help of thumb tacks. A small shelf with a black phone, and a vase was next to the door. Rose went over to her desk and took out a key. She unlocked a locket cabinet shelf from her desk and took out a white envelope with the same moon and star design of the music box. 

"Your mother, my mom knew her. They were close friends, and spent nearly everyday with each other. Your mother always loved the stars and stargazing. Every night both of the would go out and look at the stars. When both of the married, they stopped seeing each other often, but still went to hang out every now and then. My mom had me at a young age, it wasn't until 10 years later when she had you, Seokjin. 3 years later came Taehyung." Rose smiled, before it quickly faltered. "It pained my heart to see my mom collapse crying when your mother had somehow disappeared. No one except your father knows. He had vowed to my mother that when you turn 15, Taehyung, he'll tell you guys. But because of his early death, you never figured out." Rose said, before handing the envelope to Seokjin.

"What is this?" Jin asked, looking at the envelope while Taehyung peered over his shoulder. Both boys recognizing the symbol in the red wax. "It's from out mother, is it? A note explaining everything." Rose nodded.

"She had gave it to me, and only me. If I ever met up with you guys in the future, I would have to give this to you. When I heard about the car crash, I instantly figured it must've been your family. Don't open it now, my mother stopped contacting your family after your mom left, wait until you find yourself a new family."

"We will." Taehyung promised, while Jin put the envelope in V's bag. Before zipping it up. "But what now?" The boys and the teacher headed out of the office and stood infront of the front doors.

"You guys runaway, that was your plan, I'm not going to stop you. If I help you I would lose my job. This is as far as I can take you boys, good luck." Rose said, while the two brothers thanked her. Rose went to the hallway to check on the kids, while the boys looked at each other and smiled. 

"Here we go, Taehyung." Jin said, while opening the doors, an alarm went off. Unaware of that happening, the boys turned around to find the cries of kids abruptly awoken, and the sounds of the guards. "Run." Jin said, while the two boys ran all the way to the back of the building and into the city of Seoul.


	5. Our Home -05

Jin and Taehyung both ran as fast as their children legs could. They ran until they couldn't hear the sound of the alarm going off anymore. 1 forest, 3 streets, several confused pedestrians, 10 skyscrapers, and 5 days later, the boys settled down in any free and safe are they could find.

On the 2nd day, right next to a store with TVs behind the windows with the news, they heard what had happened after their escape. "Two children had reportedly gone missing from the Gangnam School and Adoption Center. By 7:00, when the staff goes to check on the sleeping kids, they found two brothers were missing. Kim Taehyung and Kim Seokjin, there has been no records of their mother, and their father has died in a car crash a few years ago. There has been no witness-" Jin drowned out everything out by the time they mentioned their parents. No one knows what happened to them. The only lead they had was from what Rose had told and gave them.

Everyday, they run, run as fast as they can. Trying not to gain any unwanted attention from people. Day 5. "How are you feeling?" Seokjin asked, taking in a deep breath as Taehyung only nodded in response, before laying down on the concrete. 

"Rose... knows....about...our......mother!" Taehyung said, fist bumping the air weakly. Seokjin only smiled and took out a water bottle for his little brother to drink from, as he jumped up at the sounds of cars passing by. It was still early in the morning when they got up from the sounds of police cars, and the boys had a lot of time to pass. Resting for 30 minutes, the boys packed their belongings up and headed back on the road, not running this time. "Where are we going to go today, hyung?" Taehyung asked.

"I don't know yet, Tae.... actually, I do know somewhere." Jin said, as he smiled over at Taehyung. Both boys quickly walked over to the suburbs of the city, looking around to an address and house familiar to them. "There it is!" By the time Jin spotted their old home, it was already 7:00 in the morning. "Father always leaves the keys in the flower port to the right." Jin said, taking out the key chain and opening the door.

The house was still for sale, but everything inside remained the same. If the boys could just go into their fathers study to find clues, they'll figure out more about their mother. Taehyung led the way over to their dad's office, while opening the door and entering.

Inside was the usual you'll find in an office. A desk, a bulletin board, a cabinet file. Both of them didn't know what job their dad had, but it seemed to be important. "Hyung!" Taehyung yelled, Jin walked over from looking at the bulletin board to the desk. Tae was holding a file labeled: The Boys' Mothers.

"Why do they never say her name?" Jin asked, as he took the file. "Do you want to open it now?" Jin asked Taehyung, while the younger replied with a 'no'.

"I want to open it with the letter, maybe it'll make more sense if we do that." Taehyung said, as Jin nodded as he put it in his bag. The sound of the front door opening made both boys freeze and jump up in alarm. An adults voice echoed in the lonely building that used to house a family.

"Hm... the front door is open, maybe someone is in here?" A male voice said, while footsteps seemed to get closer. "Might be the two runaway boys that used to live here, now where could they be?" Jin grabbed Tae as both boys heard the office door open. They crouched down in the small space in the desk where the chair goes. 

The footsteps got closer, as Jin held his breath and Taehyung covering his mouth. "Kim Taehyung? Kim Seokjin? I promise I won't hurt you, just come out, please. A younger boy also was there, as his small voice sounded younger than Taehyung.

"Hyung, who are you talking too?" His voice ask, while Tae and Jin both looked at each other, Jin walked forward first, as Taehyung walked behind him, showing themselves to the man. The young boy with black hair covering his forehead, only looked up with wide eyes. "Hello!" He said, smiling, while Taehyung thought his smile looked like a bunny.

"I'm Jeon Junghyun, this is Jungkook, my little brother. We only want to help you. We heard what happened to your father, and that you guys ran away. Rose, my close friend, told me everything just a few minutes ago, and told me where she thinks you'll be." Junghyun said, as both boys only nodded.

"I'm Kim Seokjin, 9, and this is Kim Taehyung, 6. We're trying to figure out what happened to our eomma, will you help us?" Jin asked, as Jungkook walked forward to get used to the new brothers. Junghyun smiled and nodded.

"Of course I will help you, come with me, I'll bring you over to where I live. Both our parents is off at a business trip so far, but I'm 19, so I can take care of this little bunny right here." Junghyun said, while ruffling Jungkook's hair, as the younger smiled. "I'll be outside the front door waiting. I'll let you 3 talk. If there's anything you guys want to take with you before you leave, do so.

"Jeon Jungkook, I just turned 6." Jungkook, said, as the boys walked around the house, stopping at the carpeted staircase that leads upwards to the bedrooms and kitchen. "My birthday is in September, a few weeks ago." Jungkook smiled, as the boys nodded, "you must be very brave to run away like that!"

"Thank you Jungkook," Taehyung said, as he walked slower to stick with the younger. Jin smiled at the two kids, as they made their way upstairs. "-And this is our room!" Taehyung finished talking after their trip upstairs to their room. "This is my bed!" Taehyung said, running across the room to jump and bounce on the mattress that hasn't been used for a while now.

Jin was going through everything, taking out a few of their clothes that hopefully still fits them. Looking around in the cabinets for anything they want to take with them with the Jeons. Before both backpacks were stuffed to the brim with clothing and other items. "We're ready to go, Jungkook." Jin said, as he turned around to find Jungkook and Taehyung playing a hand game together. Smiling at how fast they became good friends.

"Okay then, lets go, my brother is waiting outside...." Jungkook said, not knowing how to end the sentence as he looked between the two brothers for an answer.

"You can call us hyung." Taehyung smiled, as Jungkook nodded. Taking it in.

"Okay then, lets go then hyungs!"


	6. Her Name -06

"So, we're just curious, what were you two doing in your old home? How did you find the keys?" Junghyun asked, as all 3 of the kids were sitting in the back, Taehyung squeezed between Jin and Jungkook, as Junghyun was driving a small black car.

"You already know it's our old house, but we..." Taehyung began, before looking at Jin for permission to keep on going. Seokjin nodded, as Taehyung continued with a smile, "...we're trying to figure out what happened to our mother."

"What happened to your eomma?" Jungkook asked, as he leaned forward to ask the two boys, before leaning back to the vinyl chair seats. 

"That's the only thing," Jin said, "we don't know."

"Really? Not a single clue?" Junghyun asked in shock, while Jungkook showed wide eyes and a bit of curiosity in his scrunched-up nose. 

"Well, we do have a few things, one from Rose, a caretaker who's mom knows our mother. My music box given to me by our father, and Jin hyung's locket with a picture of her." Taehyung said, as Jin grabbed onto the golden chain and held it up for both boys to see.

"We haven't opened the folder yet, maybe when we get to your place first, Junghyun, then we'll figure out where to start." Jin said, as Jungkook asked the next question, the car stopping at a stoplight, waiting for the green light to appear.

"You're going to look for your mother, alone?"

"Alone? No. Maybe with a few friends along the way." Jin replied back, as Taehyung whipped his head to the side at the sight of a bird flying next to the car, and then upwards into a nearby tree branch. Jin only smiled as Jungkook continued.

"How long would it take, hyung, to find her?" Jungkook seemed to be a really curious boy, and seemed interested with the whole idea of looking for their lost mother.

"It'll take as long as it will have to, Kook. We just want to know if she's still alive or not. We lost our father, with no other family than ourselves, we just want to have another part of our family to be completed." Seokjin replied honestly, while Jungkook nodded.

A few minutes later, the car pulled up to a suburban house. All boys got out and walked up. Junghyun took out the keys and began to unlock the door. "Here we are, boy. We have one spare bedroom, it's upstairs. Jungkook, will you show it to them?" Junghyun asked, "I got to call eomma, tell her that a few of your friends are staying for a night." Junghyun opened the door, as the living room to the right, a coat closet, and a staircase invited them in.

Jungkook showed the two boys up the staircase to their room and opened the door. The twin beds with a desk, a TV, a dresser, two bed side tables, and a closet made up the interior of the room. "Hyung is busy right now, and I don't want to bother him, and it's lonely in my room." Jungkook said, as Tae and Jin both walked into their new room in awe. "What do you think?"

"This is amazing!" Taehyung said, before throwing off his backpack and jumping onto the bed. The blue and white comforters engulfing his body. "Thank you, Jungkook! Oh, Jin hyung! Open the folder Rose gave to us!" Taehyung said, as he sat upright. Jin walked over to his little brother and placed his backpack on his lap, while Jungkook sat next to the elder. Opening the bag, and taking out the black folder, Jin removed his backpack to the carpet flooring.

_To: Kim Seokjin and Kim Taehyung  
From: Park Chaeyoung, and the rest of the Park Family_

"Rose must've been her middle name then," Jin said, as he grabbed the edge of the folder, "time to find out more about our mom." He took a deep breath and opened it.

A picture, two birth certificates, and some important-looking files filled both folders by a bit. Taehyung reached over to grab the picture of the their mother. She looked younger than the one in the locket, but was still as beautiful as she was. Her smile remaining the same as ever.

"Hyung, aren't these your birth certificates?" Jungkook pointed out behind a piece of paper. Jin moved the paper aside and grabbed it, putting the folder behind him on the bed. While he held both papers in his hands. One labeled Kim Seokjin, the other labeled Kim Taehyung.

Their birthday, how much they weighed, and their names were both on the paper, but the most important one has to be the names of the parents. 

Father: Kim Kyubok  
Mother: Lee Chantae

"Lee Chantae... Lee Chantae, that's her name!" Jin said, as he handed Tae's certificate to him. Before taking the rest of the 10 minutes to look through the other papers.

"The only thing they tell us about her was that see gave birth to us and... abandoned us. Father never told us that, he just said that he left." Taehyung said, while Jungkook looked between the two Kims.

"Father said that her loved her with all his heart, and that she did too. Our mother wouldn't had abandoned us, Tae." Jin said, while bringing his brother into a side hug. "We found out her name, that's some progress at least... I thought we said we were suppose to take 10 minute on this why is it almost half past 8 ?"

"Time flies when you're having fun...?" Jungkook said, the statement turning into a question as he got off the bed and the 3 boys cleaned everything up. Footsteps could be heard coming over to the door, as it stopped and Junghyun opened the door.

"Hey Kook, hey boys." Junghyun said, while they all waved at him. "Our parents allowed you to stay... I ended up telling the whole running away and looking for your mother. If they could come home early to help you look, they would, but not until next week. Also, Jungkook?"

"Yes hyung?" Jungkook asked, looking up, while handing the folder to Taehyung. Tae took it and placed it neatly in the bedside table of his bed, while the backpacks found their new spot in the closet. Along with the clothes and food.

"The rest of the boys are coming tomorrow. I called their parents, they're coming around noon time, if that's okay between you three."

"No way, it's fine. We'll be happy meeting your friends, Kook." Taehyung said, as he closed the drawer.

"Okay then, other than that, you can all wash up, it's already dark out, by guys."


	7. Meet and Greet -07

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update. I'm focusing on my school work and the entire month of May I'll be busy (with school and the comeback too) So I might not upload as much. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm finally introducing the rest of the boys!**

**~The Next Day~**

"Morning hyungs!" Jungkook said cheerfully, while Jin and Taehyung were both greeted by the younger once they all washed up and changed into something comfortable. The three of them talked while eating and watching some random cartoon on the TV. Jung Hyun was on his computer typing away on some paper. 

The sound of the doorbell ringing filled the room. The three note melody playing before stopping, as the color blobs of people outside the window could be seen. Jung Hyun got up and opened the door, while Jungkook followed close behind. 

"Kookie~!" Yelled a boy, as 4 kids with their older siblings/parents arrived at the front door. The boy who just shouted 'Kookie' was busy squishing the younger's cheek. "You're growing up so fast!"

"Hyung, you just saw me a few weeks ago." Jungkook replied, taking the older's wrist with his hands and removing them from his face. While the other 4 boys walked in and began to talk and laugh with Jungkook. The older adults/siblings were with Jung Hyun at the table. One boy seemed to had noticed the two Kim brothers, as Jungkook bounced over to the couch and sat right in-between them in the tiny space for his tiny frame. "Oh, sorry hyungs. Hyungs, meet Jin hyung and Taetaehyung!" Jungkook said, gesturing to both boys. "They're friends of mine, they're going to stay with me for a while."

"Hello!" A long-faced boy waved cheerfully, with his heart-shaped smile. "I'm Hoseok, this is Namjoon, Jimin, and Yoongi hyung. Are you guys related by any chance?" Hoseok asked, as the boys smiled when their names were mentioned.

"We're brothers. I'm Kim Seokjin, this is my little brother, Kim Taehyung."

"Kim brothers? Oh, we have a Kim! This is Kim Namjoon! Though you guys aren't related.. but... I'll stop talking now." Jimin said, as the boys smiled. While Namjoon perked his head up from his train of thought.

"Sorry to be rude, or if this is a sensitive topic, aren't you two from the car crash?" Tae and Jin nodded, "you guys ran away from your foster home. " another nod. "you don't have any living relatives?" both shaked their head 'no'. "so, how did you meet Kookie then?"

"We were going to our old house to get our stuff, until Jung Hyun Hyung and Jungkook arrived." Taehyung said, short and simple, as he smiled. Not adding in the part of their mission, they don't want to give out that information just yet when the boys just learned her name. "Jung Hyun hyungie is letting us stay here for a while!"

The boys took everything in and replied with a nod or a smile, or both from Jimin. "Well, we should get to know each other better- HOLLY!" Yoongi said, the serious expression on his face changing into one of happiness and joy at the sight of his mother bringing in a fluffy brown-haired dog with a baby face and red collar.

Yoongi went down to his knees and opened his arms, while the dog wagged his tail and jumped into the arms of the black-haired boy. At the same time, Taehyung let out a high pitched squeal and bolted out of the couch into was next to Yoongi in a matter of seconds.

"How old are you guys?" Jin asked, while the two boys were still next to the god. "I'm 9, Taehyung is 6, and we already know Jungkook is 6 too." Jin said, while Yoongi got up with his hands. Smiling as Taehyung returned back to the couch, a smile still on his face.

"So, are we all going to say it, or is someone going to say it all for us?" Yoongi asked, while Holly moved around in his grasp. The boy placed the dog down while he walked around the circle of kids.

"Yoongi hyung is 8, Namjoon and I are 7, while Jiminie is 6 too" Hoseok said, while Taehyung and Jimin both high-fived each other, saying something along the lines of '95'ers Twins!' and Taehyung replying back with 'no offense Jin-hyung.'

"Holly is two month old poodle." Yoongi added in. While the dog looked up in confusion of the mention of his name before putting his head back down again. 

"We should be good friends in the future!" Taehyung said with a boxy smile and moon eyes, as everyone nodded. Jimin walked over to the counter, where Taehyung had placed the music box, before opening the lid and the sound of the music emitting into the room.

"This is so pretty." Jimin said, as Hoseok walked over to get a look, "is this yours?" He asked towards the other 95'er. Taehyung nodded. The light from the stars and shooting star shown on the boys' faces. While Jin remembered something and went upstairs, returning back with a small flask in his hand and a few pieces of multi-colors paper. A piece of tape had a number written on it: 15.

"You actually brought it!" Taehyung said in excitement of the sight of the jar, while taking it and holding it to his chest. "Thank you hyung!" Taehyung said, while Jin only smiled and ruffled his hair.

"What is it, hyungs? What's in there?" Jungkook asked, while the music stopped as Jimin closed the lid gently. The boys walked in closer, tightening the circle as they got a look at the small jar.

"It's a jar of stars. Our coping mechanism back at the orphanage. Tae and I would put a star in whenever we are lonely, scared, or sad. 15, that's the number of stars in there now." Jin explained, while Taehyung opened the jar and stuffed his hand in his pocket.

"Make that 20, hyung." Taehyung said, dropping in 5 more stars. "Each star representing one of you, our new friends!"


	8. Grow Up -08

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seokjin and Taehyung receive a strange letter the day of their birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for no upload yesterday, forgot to update since I uploaded on Wattpad.  
> I really want to talk about this story but don't want to spoil too much >.<  
> Anyways, enjoy!

"Happy birthday to you~ Happy birthday to you~ Happy birthday dear Jinnie and Taehyungie! Happy birthday to you!" The boys sang, it was December, as their friends came over to celebrate Jin and Tae's birthday. Now turning 10 and 7, it was the 31st of December.

They decided to do one big birthday for the two brothers instead of two small birthdays. "Make a wish, hyungs!" Jungkook said, the little 6 year old was filled with excitement, while Junghyun was filming it for them. Tae and Jin both smiled, looking at each other and making a wish, while blowing out the candles.

Music was playing, and the boys were having fun as they messed around in the room. "It's snowing!" Jimin said, going to the window to find the small crystals floating to the grass and sticking, while more came down and followed. It was 2:00 by the time it had grown 3 inches, so the boys got their boots on and played outside. Jin looked over at the moon that had a really faint glow, smiling to himself as a snowball hit him on the back by Hoseok.

The game escalated, as Jin threw a snowball at Jungkook, hitting the 7 year old lightly on the back. Laughing, he looked forward and began running away at the sight of the youngest holding a large piece of snow half the size of him. "RETREAT!" Jin yelled, as he pushed Taehyung out of his way and into the direction of Jungkook.

"Betrayed by my own brother! How dare you!" Taehyung retorted, while Jin only laughed as he continued to hide behind Namjoon. Who, mind you, was shorter than him by a few centimeters. "Let's go Jungkook!" Taehyung said, while Jin groaned, the two youngest are now teaming up.

"C'mon hyung!" Hoseok said, taking Jin's hand as the two continued their play-war. Namjoon, Yoongi, and Jimin ended up to team with the two 95'ers, leaving Hoseok and Jin alone to fend for themselves.

"We give up!" Hoseok yelled behind the mound of snow Jin and Hoseok were hiding behind. A stick with a piece of compacted white snow was waved. The compacted pile of snow fell and hit Hoseok on the head. Windshield wiper sounds could be heard after that.

After the snowball fight, the group of 7 walked back inside, it was starting to get late, as the boys were watching a movie, cuddled up in blankets and pillows that laid out on the floor and counch.

Their parents went home, promising them to pick them up the next day, basically a sleep over. Taehyung and Jin were sitting next to each other on the couch, Tae's head rested on Jin's shoulder. Seokjin turned to the window, seeing a sliver of the moon.

"Tae, look." Seokjin said, nudging his brother as the two boys looked out the window to see the moon appearing. At that same moment, Taehyung turned around just in time to see a letter be slid under the door. Getting up quickly, he went over to it, removing himself from Jin's grasp.

"Was there anyone outside, hyung?" Taehyung asked, taking the letter in his arms, as he looked up confused. "This is addressed to us, was there anyone at all outside?"

"It was too dark, I couldn't see Tae." Seokjin said cautiously, while he walked over to Taehyung and examined the letter. Just like what Taehyung said, the address to the house was printed in ink, and right below it said:

**_For: Kim Seokjin and Kim Taehyung_ **

The seal was the same symbol as of the music box, as the other boys soon got up from their half-sleeping half-awake state and joined them. "What is it, hyungs?" Jungkook asked, while they found the two boys near the door.

"What's that?" Jungkook asked again, looking at the letter in the hands of the brothers.

"It's a letter," Started Seokjin, as he paused to think it out. "But we have no clue who gave it to us, since it's addressed to me and Taehyungie, open it, Tae." Jin said, as the younger boy obeyed and proceed to rip the top of the letter. A folded piece of white paper came out, as Jin opened it for him.

"Dear Kim Seokjin and Kim Taehyung- this isn't Rose's handwriting..." Jin concluded. "So we have no idea who this belongs to."

"No one else knows where you guys live?" Namjoon asked to be sure. While both boys nodded. Namjoon sighed, not knowing where this could take them.

_"You may not know me, but I know you. I've been watching you from a distance, but I can't bear with myself to let you guys know who I really am, so this letter will have to do. I am Gatari, and I know of your mother very well. I cannot reveal myself in the public eye, as nor can you boys know of me, for I will be taken back again._

_"For now, I'll tell you everything I know of your mother. Chantae wasn't her real name, she changed it to protect her family. The reason why is because she knew something was going to happen to her after she gives birth to her sons, but doesn't know what. Kyubok has no idea what was to come, and before he could figure out, it was too late for Chantae. As for her real name, I'm afraid I have no information about it._

_"Chantae disappeared around the time Taehyung was two. My memory is fogged up from the time that has passed, so I may be wrong. Seokjin, you may have some memories of what happened. From then, you grew up only with your father. Every record of Chantae ever existing on this planet disappeared with her, but not your information of the fact she is out there somewhere._

_"The locket and the music box both holds a special thought of your parents that are no longer here. Always treasure them, as they are the key to figure out who your mother is. This is all I have to say for now. Do not mail back to me, I'll send you another letter once I figure out more information._

_~Gatari"_


	9. Jungkook's Dream -09

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook expresses his worries to Seokjin after experiencing a weird dream.

No doubt that Jungkook is close with the two boys that made themselves apart of the Jeon family. The youngest of the 7 is extremely talented, from drawing to video games to sports. But there are a few doubts he has as he is... well, a little kid.

Now, late at night when Jin was busy reading, the jar of paper stars lies on his bed-side table with the pink/light blue lamp. The 10 year old looked up as he noticed sleepy-eyes Jungkook walking in. Taehyung was having a sleep over with Jimin, which Jin didn't mind. Gatari's next letter is going to come next week anyways.

The boys figured out Gatari sends a letter the third Tuesday of the month from her first one, it was written in the envelope. January was a harsh month so far, as the boys hoped Gatari was safe, wherever she was.

"Jungkook-ahh, is everything okay?" Jin asked, placing his book down that he was reading. While patting on the spot next to him on his bed. Jungkook walked over and sat down. While Seokjin noticed how quickly the youngest eyes darted around the room. 

"I had a bad dream hyung, I was wondering if I could tell you about it." Jungkook said, as he rested his body against Jins. The 10 year old put an arm around Jungkook's shoulder, providing comfort. 

"Go ahead, Kook." Jin said, as Jungkook took a deep breath and let it out.

"In my dream, you and Taetaehyung found your mother. I was really happy for you guys, since you figured out who she was. I didn't get a glimpse of her, she just appeared in my dream as a silver glow. But I was scared, she seemed to be talking about something and I didn't hear. Before I know it, she took you and Taehyung away back home. You left me alone.... I don't want to be alone hyung, but I also want you to find your mother. What do I do?" Jungkook finished, while looking up at Jin.

After a few moments of silence, Jin spoke. "Jungkook, even after we find who our mother really is, we will never leave you and the others. You're one of our best friends and we wouldn't trade the world for that. Remember when we first met? You said you wanted to help us find her. Now, we'll be needing all the help we can get, involving the others." Jin said, as Jungkook nodded. "Taehyung and I are bounded by Birthmarks, but us 7, we're bound by our friendship." Jin said, bringing his arm up to show Jungkook the moon-shaped birthmark.

"Thanks hyung, I knew talking to you would make it better." Jungkook said, while Jin showed a close-lipped smile. "Can.... Can I stay with you tonight?" Jungkook asked, while Jin looked over at him once again. "I... I don't want to have the nightmare again, and you must be lonely without Taehyungie hyung..."

"Of course Kook, I won't mind." Jin said, moving the comforters as he asked again. "Do you want to sleep now?" Jungkook shaked his head while Jin closed his book and moved over on the bed so he was laying down. The twin bed was big enough for the two of them, while Jungkook layed down next to him. 

Jin turned off the lamp as he wished Jungkook goodnight.

~~~

"Hyung! Hyung! It came today!" Taehyung said. It's been a week since Jungkook told Jin about his dream. The following day when Taehyung returned, the three boys sat down in Jin and Tae's shared room to talk about it. Now, Gatari has sent the boys their 2nd letter. "Can I open it?"

"Go ahead, just don't rip the paper that's inside the letter." Jin said cautiously, while he smiled at how fast his brother tore apart the letter and began to read it in a jumble of words.

"Speak slower, hyung." Jungkook said, a hand on Tae's shoulder. While Taehyung took a deep breath and said it over again.

_"Dear Taehyung and Seokjin._

_I've sent you another letter, this time with information of your birthmarks. From what I've seen in the archives, you both have matching birthmarks of the moon. Some way shape or form, I don't know how, but it's connected to your mother disappearance. The birthmarks means something, and will aid you in the future with the search. Chantae was a smart women, and she wouldn't leave clues with it's meaning out in the open to take. Whatever was taught to you by your mother and father has some sort of meaning behind it. The car crash was not staged, however, your father did die from a crash. This is all I can tell you now, I'll mail you back next month boys._

_~ Gatari."_

"JIN HYUNG TAE!" Shouted Hoseok and Jimin. The brothers winced as the door was opened rather loudly, as the two out of the 4 arriving boys screamed a greeting. "Jungkook called us about the letter, can we see?" Jimin asked, while Taehyung gave it to him.

"Birthmarks?" Namjoon asked, catching the attention of the 2 while the boys continued to read it. "Gatari mentions something about birthmarks." Namjoon added on while they relieazed what he was trying to say.

"Jin hyung and I have matching birthmarks on our wrist. A full-moon shaped birthmark. We've had it since we were born..." Taehyung looked over whether or not to talk about the glowing part, but Jin shook his head 'no'. So the 7 year old stopped talking.

"One day, Taehyung-ahh, you'll know what it means." Yoongi said, as he resorted to sitting down on the couch as the others kept looking at it. "Anything inside the envelope this time?"

Taehyung checked the envelope that was already ripped in two. "Nah, nothing." He said, while looking back up at his friends. "I really want to know what she looks like." Tae pouted, while Jin spoke up.

"Maybe in the future Tae, remember what Gatari noona said, if she reveals herself she could get caught by who knows what. Noona is one of our limited sources of information about our mother." Jin said, while everyone nodded. 

"You'll find her eventually, hyung, I know you will." Jimin said with hope in his tone, "Gatari noona said that your mother wouldn't leave clues out in the open to take, is there anything from your past that you remember that will help us out?"

The two brothers thought for a second until Taehyung spoke up with an idea and bright facial expression. "There is a few, actually, but the most important thing was the story our father told us, the Tale of Two Princes."


	10. Questions -10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys search for answers and Seokjin and Taehyung visit an old friend.

"I never heard of that story." Hoseok said as the boys continued to talk. "What's it about?"

"Well, I doubted any other family out there told this story, I'm pretty sure father made it up. But it was a story about an old couple who found two princes in the middle of a bamboo shoot. They grew up wealthy and the eldest soon became the prince. But the burdens of being royalty fell upon the two princes' shoulders as they ran away... We never knew how it ended, we would always fall asleep after the princes ran away." Jin said, as Taehyung nodded sadly.

"You never knew the ending?" Namjoon asked, while the boys replied with a shaking of their head.

"There was also this melody our father would whistle all the time when he was home, we found it funny and copied the whistle, I think it went like this." As Jin puckered his lips and whistled a long melody before stopping. "He would do it 3 times before stopping, it's been something we always did, but we never knew the meaning of it. It's the same tune of the music box" Jin said, then slumped. "We don't have anything other than the locket and the music box.

"Maybe we can search up the story of the princes, something might come up-" Jungkook started.

"Like Gatari noona said, our mother wouldn't leave clues around for the taking, it won't be online. Our parents must've made up the story to help us in the future, if only we know how." Jin said, as he sighed. "Now we're back 'your mother disappeared when Tae was born you have to figure out the meaning yourself!'" Jin said, while the boys looked between each other. While Taehyung stood next to Jin nodding silently.

"Your mother, Chantae, whatever her real name it, wouldn't abandon you without a reason. So far, the only evidence is Gatari noonas letters, the story, the locket, and the music box. They all tie in to the mystery, but we just need to know how." Namjoon said, placing a comforting hand on Jin's shoulder. "We'll figure out who your mother is together," He finished.

"Jungkook, ask your hyung to take us back to the orphanage they found us." Taehyung said abruptly, causing confusion between the group of 5. "Just ask him," Jungkook nodded and ran upstairs to his brothers room.

~~~

"Rose! Rose noona!" Jin said as he went into Rose's office in the orphanage, while the older girl looked up to find 7 boys and Junghyun standing by the office door. "Seokjin, Taehyung!" Rose said, getting up and letting the boys in before closing the door. Seokjin and Taehyung both removed the hoodie they were wearing to not be spotted by any other staff.

"Hi Rose noona." Jungkook greeted as Chaeyoung smiled. "We need your help."

"I'll be happy to assist, is it about your mother?" Chaeyoung asked the two boys as both of them nodded. "Tell me everything you guys know." Chaeyoung let the boys sit down on a large sofa before pulling two chairs so Junghyun and Chaeyoung can sit as well.

The next 20-30 minutes was spent Jin and Taehyung talking about everything. "-The Tale of Two Princes was an story that our father told us but it was something he made up to guide us in the future. We only have the letters from Gatari noona, that comes once every month to help us. Please, Chaeyoung noona, can you help us, please?"

"All of that happened after you escaped?"

"Escaped?" Jimin and Hoseok asked in unison before Taehyung sent them a look to shut up.

"Yeah, Gatari noona can't show her self or she will be hunted down... something along the lines of that. We just need anymore information of our mother that'll guide us to the next step." Taehyung said.

"Well, when I was little I always heard my mother talk about the Tale of Two Princes, but whenever I asked she wouldn't say anything about it and change the subject. The Tale of Two Princes is a story specifically for your family that's why she didn't want to tell me. The file I gave you was all the information of your mother I had. But I know Chantae wasn't a bad person, she left you for a reason, the reason is what you have to figure out."

"Chaeyoung-ahh." Called a few staff from outside, catching the attention of everyone. "You're needed in the nursery."

"I got to go, I'm sorry I couldn't help out as much, boys." Chaeyoung said, getting up from her seat.

"Well, we know her fake name, if we just know her real name then everything will be set." Seokjin said as the boys got up and bowed to exit. "Tae, hoods." Jin reminded as Taehyung and Seokjin put on their hoods and walked out of the orphanage.

~~~

Later that night the two boys were in their room. Yoongi and the others were out but promised to come back tomorrow to hang out and sleep over. While Taehyung was messing around with a few toys and Jin on a book, Jung Hyun walked up. "How do you know Chaeyoung, hyung?" Taehyung asked, as the older brother of Jungkook ruffled the 8 year old's hair and then Jin's.

"We've been friends since high school, every now and then we would meet up. Anyways, lights out, boys, Kookie's already asleep." Jung Hyun said, as Seokjin walked towards Tae to tuck him in before doing the same for himself. "Night boys."

"Night hyung." They said in unison while he closed the door, the light of the nightlight from Taehyung's side glowed, as the boys closed their eyes before Tae's who back up again.

"HYUNG!" Taehyung whisper shouted, hearing a thud and hurry footsteps, Jin appeared in his view in the dark. "You didn't have to fall down, but hyung!"

"What is it?" Jin asked worriedly, looking around for anything that could bother his brother.

"Our... Our birthmarks!" Taehyung whispered, showing his wrist while the moon birthmark shimmered a silver sparkle and glowed, the same happened to Jin's mark as well. "What does it mean? It hasn't glowed since... since forever!"

"Since father died." Jin added, before he moved the hair from Tae's eyes and returning back to his bed on the other side of the room. "I'm not sure, hopefully we'll find the answer soon enough. This isn't one of the clues our parents planted down for us to figure out. We're on our own trying to know what this means." Jin said as he went under the covers and moved to his side.

"Hyung?" Taehyung asked yet again.

"Yes, Tae?" Jin asked with a smile on his face.

"Can you take me star gazing tomorrow? It's a full moon." The younger whispered, as if he was embarrassed to ask.

"You don't have to be scared to ask, of course I will." Jin said, as he saw Taehyung smile on the other side of the room. "Night Taetae."

"Night hyung."


	11. Star Gaze -11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook doesn't know what Harry Potter is and the brothers sneaks out to star gaze.

It was a all 7 of the boys hanging out in the Jeon house. They were wrapped up in a discussion about books or comics that has turned into movies and vice versa. It started off about _'A Wrinkle in Time'_ and turned into a Harry Potter discussion, leaving the maknae confused.

"What's Hogwarts? Who's Voldemort?" Jungkook asked, his face tilted to the side in a cute way that made Jin warm inside.

He and Namjoon were the only ones who have read all the books, Hoseok was still crying over Half Blood-Prince. Yoongi just started reading and the maknaes were too young. Jimin and Tae knew about it from watching the first movie when Tae went over to Jimin's house, but Jungkook was confused.

Hoseok shot up unexpectedly, as he pointed at each member in Jungkook's bedroom and shouted some things. "JIMIN, YOU'RE IN CHARGE OF BLANKETS!"

"Hoseok-" Started Yoongi.

"NAMJOON, FIND ALL THE MOVIES YOU CAN!"

"Jungkook is still very young-" Yoongi tried again, but the younger boy just ignored him.

"JIN HYUNG AND TAE, YOU'RE IN CHARGE OF FOOD!"

After Yoongi's nth attempt to calm Hoseok down, Jimin appeared in the room with another bundle of comforters and blankets. The boys were in the living room, the coffee table was filled with assortment of chips, instant ramen, and drinks bought by Jungkook's older brother.

"Don't you think there is a thing of to much blankets, hyung?" Jimin asked, setting down the pile.

"Too much blankets? Never!" Hoseok waved him away playfully with a smile as Namjoon had all the movies laid out infront of him. Yoongi was next to him helping him work the DVD player before he breaks something.

"Hyung, the pile of blankets are taller than me!" Jungkook exclaimed, as he arm gestured at the large pile. While Hoseok only smiled as the maknae proved his point by jumping backwards and being buried into the piles. Only his arms and legs sticking up from the pile. "Jimin hyung, help." Jungkook only said, as Jimin walked over and grabbed Jungkook's hands as he pulled him out.

On the couch was Jin and Taehyung. While the music box stood neatly on the table, aligned with various bowls. The cover was up as the song played on repeat yet again. The boys were listening to the song and looking over at Namjoon, Yoongi, and Hoseok. "We have all the movies hyung, but are you sure you want to show Goblet of Fire to-"

"Nonsense! They'll be fine." Hoseok said, pushing the matter away with a move of his hand.

"If Jungkook comes to my room later on at night about a nightmare, I'm blaming it on you Hobi!" Jin spoke up as Taehyung stiffled a laugh while Jimin was smiling. Hoseok only displayed an awkward smile as he changed his seating posture so his back was to Jin.

Once the boys managed to get the DVD player working, they all situated themselves on the mattresses. Leaving the couch empty with left-over blankets and pillows that weren't needed. "Why do you have this many comforters in your house, Kook?" Jimin asked.

"My brother brings over his friends for a few nights, and we have family coming from Busan every now and then." Jungkook said, as the introduction to Sorcerer's Stone began playing. The coffee table was moves to their right, as bowls of popcorn were on the mattress. 

By the time the third movie ended, Jimin and Hoseok were already asleep. "Hyung, your promise?" Tae asked by the end of the 4th movie, while Jin looked around and found the rest of the boys now sleeping, and it was near midnight. "It's a full moon, hyung, please?" Taehyung plead while he made his eyes look bigger.

"How can I say no to you?" Jin smiled as he moved around on the mattress to not disturb any of the boys. Namjoon' soft snores echoed, as the two brothers froze when Jimin began to move.

"Jiminnie hyung and Jungkookie are deep sleepers, c'mon hyung." Taehyung was already standing, as Jin got up and followed them to the attic. 

The attic of the Jeon house was a comfy loft. There were stairs that led up to the attic, while for emergencies, a door that will only close by a weighted pully machine. A window with a sofa next to it along with a few tables, bars, a small mini-fridge, and a balcony welcome the two of them.

The two boys made their way up without making noise, as Jin opened the balcony as the two grabbed the pillows from the seats and placed them down to make a large cushion. "Which one is he?" Taehyung asked, as they looked up at the night sky.

"That one over there, Tae." Jin said, pointing up towards the right of the moon, where the brightest star was. 

Taehyung was laughing a little as Jin looked over at him in confusion. "Hyung, if you connect those stars together it sort of looks like a dinosaur." Taehyung said, his arm up at the sky as he pointed at the stars. Connecting them with an invisible line, while Jin laughed as well.

"You're right, it does. And there's a tiny bird below it." Jin said, his hand now tracing the bird he sees while Taehyung laughed harder. The laughter, however, must've woken up a few of the boys.

"Taetae? Jinnie hyung?" A small voice asked behind them as the two Kims sat up and took a look at who was there. Standing in their pajamas, was Jimin holding Jungkook's hand behind them, while Jungkook was still rubbing the sleep from his eyes. An overgrown hoodie thrown on as it was a bit chilly outside, as the hoodie reached his knees. The sight went straight to Jin's heart of the two boys.

"Jiminnie, Jungkookie!" Taehyung said, grabbing their hands as Taehyung pulled them to the balcony. "Come, come! Oh, hyungs!" Taehyung dragged Jimin and Jungkook over to Jin before running into the house to pull out Hoseok, Yoongi, and Namjoon. "Come, I want to show you something. Lay down."

Taehyung laid down next to Jin as the boys managed to fit on the small-cushion mattress. "What is it, Taetae?" Jungkook asked, as he looked up at the sky.

"Every full moon, Taehyung would always drag me out to star gaze outside. See that star over there." Jin said, pointing up as everyone nodded.

"That's the brightest star in the sky, hyung." Jimin commented as Taehyung continued to look at it with admiration.

"That's him, our father." Tae spoke as he let out a breath of air. "Every night sky, no matter rain or snow, he's always watching over us."


	12. Mist -12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seokjin greets an old friend and something weird begins to happens to the brothers. Unsure what it is, Gatari sends a letter.

Soon, everyone was asleep on the balcony deck, not wanting to get up and go inside. Leaving just Seokjin staying up.

"Hey dad..." Jin whispered, looking at the shining star.

"I promise I'll stay strong for Tae, that I'll protect him. I'm sure you know about Gatari noona already, it was night time when she sent us the first letter. Did you send Gatari, dad? So she could guide us to know more about mom?"

Jin closed his mouth when Tae moved against his body, the younger's arm were around his chest. His brother always needed to hold onto something or someone when he slept. "We'll find out what happened to our family, dad. We will find out what happened to mom." With that, Jin closed his eyes and rested his head against Taehyung's.

~~~

And that was how Junghyun and 10 nervous parents found the boys that following morning. Sleeping outside holding onto each other. "Wha' time is it?" Hoseok groaned as he stretched his arms, accidentally hitting someone in the face. "Sorry Joon."

Everyone was awake except Taehyung. Who seemed to still be sleeping peacefully despite the moving around of the other boys. Jin was sitting upright now, his left arm still attached to Tae's. "Tae, wake up." Jin said, shoving the younger boy awake.

"5 more minutes hyung..." Taehyung groaned. "I know this was-- my plan-- but hyung-"

Jin knew why the younger was so stressed about waking up. His dream was about them escaping. Luckily, it was just the 7 of them on the balcony still. Everyone else were to meet them downstairs so they can say goodbye.

"Taehyung, we're not in the orphanage. Wake up." Jin said, shaking his brother more forcefully as Taehyung sprang upwards and was now sitting upright. "Go inside and change. I'll meet up with you there."

Taehyung only nodded. Taking Jungkook's hand and guiding him inside his own house and down from the attic. Seokjin smiled and began to fix his hair and wrinkled clothes. While the others talked a little bit before heading downstairs to group together before they leave. They stayed in the living room, sitting on the mattress and couches from that night.

Seokjin was smiling while Taehyung rested his head on his older brother's shoulder, still tired. Seokjin began playing with his fingers, dong weird shapes and whatnots, until a small faint mist appeared at the tips of his fingers. Taehyung retreated his head back, looking at his hyung.

The fog was blue and silver, with hints of pink sparkles that look like glitter. Jin felt his hands get tingly when the mist appeared.

"What just happened, hyung?" Taehyung looked just as confused at Seokjin while he tried to do it on his fingers, it worked, and lasted. Forming a string-like feature until it faded away. "Why is this happening to us?"

"Not sure." Seokjin said, while he called out for Yoongi and gestured him to get the others. With that, the two brothers moved so their backs were facing the adults and did it once more to show it to them. "But it's cool." Jin said with a smile.

"Cool? Hyung, it's blue and gray fog with glitter coming out of your fingers!" Namjoon said, trying not to attract the attention of the adults. "Why is this happening?"

"Aish, Joon. Calm down, I'm sure Gatari noona will know more about it. We just have to wait for her letter... which should be coming in next week. If she knows a lot about us already, she might know more about that as well." Yoongi spoke, while they did manage to change the topic before they left.

1 week later came the letter. While Taehyung ripped it open and began reading it in his room. Jungkook and Seokjin were sitting next to him, peering over his shoulder. 

_"Dear Taehyung and Seokjin,_

_"I've heard about what happened with the fog-_

"See, I told you Kook!" Taehyung cut in from Seokjin reading it out loud. While Jungkook just smiled. "Sorry hyung, continue.."

_"-I'm not there with you in person, I can not help you control it. You have to manage on your own. The fog is just the beginning of all of this. I'm slowly piecing together the whereabouts of your mother and I'm so close, but I cannot share the clue with you through letter. Chantae is a brilliant women and she had placed the first clue with you boys to start it all. If you remember to think about it, you will figure it out. For now, take care boys, I'll message you with any more evidence._

_"~ Gatari"_

"So finding your mother is going to be one confusing scavenger hunt?" Jungkook asked first, while Jin was re-reading the letter. "Let the game begin! The first clue.... yeah I'm stuck."

"Gatari said that you mother put the first clue with us. We have a few things of course. Father's whistle that matched the same of the music box, the locket, our birthmarks, and the story he told us... this is going to be confusing." Taehyung said, as he eyed his birthmark curiously.

"Well, let's get ready. I'm going to ask hyung if he can take us to the park to play." Jungkook said, moving the matter aside and running upstairs with the others behind him.


	13. Surprise -13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seokjin and Jung Hyun are hiding something from Taehyung, but most importantly, why is Seokjin ignoring his brother?

"Oh my god, he is so cute! Hello there~!"

When Jung Hyun, Jungkook, and Jin went to the park today, they did not expect to have Taehyung meeting every dog owner and playing with their dog before getting distracted once more. "What's his name?" He looked up at the 6 year old girl who held the leash in her hand. She was smiling widely at the elder's antics and playing around as well. While Jin and Jungkook were by his side.

"Eclipse." She said with a smile, her parents right by her were also smiling as the black Maltese Chihuahua was barking and wagging his tail playfully. Taehyung bid the family goodbye and skipped back towards the three.

Next thing they knew, they were playing around with the other kids on the playground. Jungkook and Taehyung ended up causing a whole game of play war (don't even ask how that happened) and Seokjin sitting on the bench where Jung Hyun was, catching his breath.

"They seem to be having fun." The elder mused while Jin let out a smile through his deep breathes. "Tae really loves dogs, huh."

"Yeah, he loves animals. Even before he'd always talk about what kind of pet he wants when he grows older. The thought sort of went away after the... um... accident." Seokjin said, while he looked at Jungkook's older brother. "But still, animals and nature in general, he loves them both. Maybe a little more than me." Seokjin joked.

"You know, I've been thinking..." Jung Hyun started. "I can always ask my parents about adopting a dog..." Junghyun said, watching Jin's eyes light up with fireworks. "I can call them now, while you can go and continue playing. If they agree, we can drop of Taehyung and Jungkook at Jimin's place and go to the local animal shelter."

Jin nodded his head fast, extremely fast. "I won't tell Taehyung, I promise, I'm good at acting. Call them, I'll go out, thank you hyungie!" Seokjin said as he smiled and ran back to the playground to join in.

An half and hour later, Junghyun has finished calling up his parents. They agreed and went out to buy the necessary items for the dog. Including a bed and toys. While Seokjin came back. "What kind of dogs does Taehyung likes?" Jung hyun ask, a hint that they agreed while Jin jumped up and down.

"He loves tiny cute dogs- Wait! I remember that he told me his favorite breed is a Pomeranian pup." Jin said, while he looked at Jung Hyun. "Tae told me they reminding him of a large cotton ball with legs." He laughed.

"Okay, go ahead and play again, Seokjin, I'm going to call Jimin's family real quickly then the animal shelter." Jung hyun said, as Jin dashed off once more.

**~~~**

"JIMINIE~!"

"Yah! That's hyung to you brats! Nice to see you too."

"Thank you again for deciding on such late notice." Jung hyun said, as he talked to Mr. and Mrs. Park. Taehyung and Jungkook were currently busy smothering their older friend with lots and lots of hugs.

"It's no big deal. Jimin loves the others." Mrs. Park said with a warm smile. Looking behind her shoulder to see Jimin talking to Jungkook, Taehyung, and Seokjin rapidly about some random topic.

"Take care Taehyung, call Jung Hyun hyung if there's any trouble and stay safe." Seokjin hugged his brother goodbye while Taehyung hugged back.

"I know hyung, I will." Taehyung said as he let go. Jung hyun called Seokjin to leave while Mr. Park closed the door.

**~~~**

The two of them reached the animal shelter, while one of the workers there guided them through the rooms. "Here's some hand sanitizer. Some of the pets can be quite sensitive and we don't want them getting sick." She spoke, handing them the small bottle while Jung hyun put a dollop on Jin's hand before doing his. "All of the animals here were either abandoned by their previous owners, or their owners died and have no one else to look after. You said you're interested in adopting a dog, correct?"

Jung hyun nodded while she led them towards one of the room. Lines of cages were against the wall while there were dogs sleeping, eating, or chewing on what-nots. Jung hyun had a finger in a cage for a German Shepperd. "We don't really have room for a large dog at home. So we can settle for a smaller one." Jung hyun said, cut off by the large gasp from Jin as the worker opened undid the door and got out a small fluffball of black and brown.

"Tae's going to love him!" Seokjin said, playing with the Pomeranian puppy in his lap. "How old is he?" He asked the worker. The local animal shelter that housed several different pets was where Jung hyun and Seokjin are at right now. Each room is separated by type of animal.

"He's 3 months old. His owners left him since they were moving out of the country and couldn't take him with them. He doesn't have a name, if you're interested in adopting him-"

"We'll take him!" Seokjin cut in, suddenly relieazing what he said as his cheeks reddened. "Um.. Hyung? You do the adult stuff." Seokjin turned back to the puppy that was wagging his tail.

After some negotiation and texting, The unnamed pup was following Jin around the rest of the day. They bought a leash already at the shelter and the Pomeranian is following Jin a Jung hyun outside. "To the dog park!" Seokjin shouted with glee, thanking the workers there and starting to go off in a sprint.

The 3 month old dog was following him with some difficulty. So Seokjin stopped to pick him up and then proceed back with running. "It's going to be awhile until he gets used to you, so for a week, we can drop him off at my friend's house and he'll come by the dog park every day so we can meet him, deal?" Jung hyun asked, while Seokjin nodded.

"Deal!"

**~~~**

"Hyung, lets play, lets play, lets play! I missed you yesterday!" Taehyung said, clinging onto his brother like a koala. "Please, please, please?" It's difficult to say no to such an adorable face, but Seokjin had to go out and meet the unnamed pup soon.

"Sorry Taehyung, I've got to go out to meet Yoongi. Why don't you hang out with Jungkook today?" Jin spoke, as he saw the large pout on Tae's face. The smile disappearing in a quick second.

"But I already played with Kookie yesterday. I want to hang out with my brother." Taehyung said. "But go ahead, you don't want to leave Yoongi hyung waiting." Taehyung said, while Jin ruffled his hair with a smile and left.

**~~~**

"Have you seen hyung lately, Kook?" Taehyung asked, it was the next day and Seokjin was no where to be found, again.

"Nope." The maknae said, still focusing on his game. "Went out with my brother again. I don't know what they're doing, they never tell me. It's starting to get late as well... now that you think of it." Jungkook said, the nervous fever getting to him.

"We should go to sleep, hopefully Seokjin hyung will come by later." Taehyung said, as he helped Jungkook get ready while they went to bed. "Night Kookie."

"Night Taetae hyung. Don't spend too long thinking about hyung, maybe he's spending the night at one of the other house." Jungkook said, but the advice didn't reach Taehyung, that spent all night in Jin's bed, looking out the window for any sign of his brother.

**~~~**

"Namjoon! You didn't tell me or Kook about the sleep over. Why are you so rude?" Taehyung ended up calling Namjoon the next day, while Jin was back but in his room preoccupied. The two youngest boys were downstairs in the living room.

"Sleep over? I didn't have a sleep over last night, Tae. Is something wrong?" Namjoon asked from the other line. Concern and confusion in his voice.

"Liar. Jin hyung said he went to your place yesterday to sleep over, the day before that he was at Yoongi's place." Taehyung said, while he began to get irritated.

"Yoongi's place. Yoongi is out on a family vacation, he won't be back until the end of the week, Taehyung-ahh." Namjoon said, as he tried to reason with the boy. "What's going on between you and Jin hyung?"

"I'm going to meet Hoseok!" Jin called out, leaving without a second goodbye or a glance at his brother, causing Taehyung to tear up.

"I-I'll... I'll call you back hyung." Taehyung said, as he quickly hanged up and ran to his room. Jungkook trying to chase after him but stopping when the door slammed shut in his face followed by a lock. The sounds of Taehyung's sobs echoed in hallway.


	14. Eight- 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misunderstandings set apart Seokjin and the others.

It was the end of the week, and Jin was thrilled to have Taehyung finally meet the puppy. The tiny pup has already warmed up to Jin and gotten used to him. What Jin did not expect when he entered the room was Taehyung with a back pack talking to the 5 other boys. His back facing Seokjin.

"Tell hyung I understand that I'm not needed anymore-" Taehyung spoke, as Seokjin froze. "If he finds her, if he has a lead to her, call me okay?"

"Taetae?" Seokjin asked, while said boy turned around to face his older brother. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going." Taehyung spoke casually, adjusting the straps on his bag as the others faced Jin with rather angry looks, and-- god damn why does Jimin look so scary when he's angry. "You made it clear you don't need me anymore in your life. So I'm leaving. It's clear you found someone more important other than me."

"Tae-?"

"Don't even start it Jin hyung. We all know how you've been avoiding Taehyung this past week. He was a crying mess yesterday because of that. You've lied to him, and to us." Jimin said, walking to console a now crying Taehyung. The younger was now avoiding Jin's gaze. 

"Tell me what's wrong Taehyung-ahh." Jin said, trying to take a step forward when Jungkook blocked his way. 

"Hyung, no. You've hurt Taehyung hyung." Jungkook said sternly.

"Don't start acting like you care, that only makes it worse. You've been leaving me every day and I never get a chance to properly play with you, yet alone, see you since you're always out. You've lied saying you were going to Yoongi hyung's place when he was on vacation. Namjoon hyung said he never had a sleep over with you, and Jung hyun hyung is also being quiet about where you were going. I over heard you and Jung hyun saying something that I can't find out. Jin hyung I'm sorry if I'm a burden to you, I'm sorry if you don't love me anymore" Taehyung said, he moved out of Jimin's grasp as he started moving towards the door. His breathing is staggered as he got ready to leave.

Before he could even reach for the door knob, however, Jin ran towards him. Grabbed his hand and brought him into a tight hug. "Idiot, idiot, idiot. I'm such an idiot." Seokjin mumbled, as he then pulled back and ran out of the house still holding onto Taehyung. The other boys followed behind.

The 7 of them ran for a few minutes until they stopped at the dog park. "Taehyung, that conversation you overheard with me and Jung hyun was about something else. I've been staying late over night to get some of the supplies into the house with out you noticing, that's why I didn't come back until late at night. I wanted to surprise you since I've known you've always wanted a pet. So when Jung hyun dropped you and Kook off at Jimin's house, we went to the animal shelter to look for one. I've spent all week trying to coordinate the dates and times to get everything ready inside for the new pet and for him to get used to me first. I'm sorry if I've been avoiding you, I'm sorry for lying, just don't leave." Seokjin said, as he looked at Taehyung.

The younger had wide eyes as he remained silent. Taking everything in and piecing everything in his head. "Please say something." Jin whispered, while Taehyung took a deep breath. "Taetae?" The younger brought Jin into a tight hug.

"You still love me, right?" He mumbled into Jin's shirt.

"Of course I do. Why would I ever leave you?"

"Hyung we're so sorry for accusing you!" Shouting 5 voices from behind as they joined in. Jimin, Namjoon, Yoongi, Hoseok, and Jungkook all apologized for chastising Seokjin.

"It's not your fault. Now lets go meet him and bring him home. Also, you get to name him." Seokjin pulled back, taking Tae's hand as he guided him over to where Jung hyun and his friend was at. Seeing the joy on his face when he ran over and smothered the puppy in kisses and hugs.

"I think he loves the dog more than he loves you, hyung." Namjoon teased, as Jin elbowed him in the arm. "I deserved that."

"What's his name?" Jungkook asked, walking forward as he pet the tiny Pomeranian. "Name his Taehyung hyung, I don't want to call him tiny puppy forever."

"I'm thinking about calling him... Eight! Since there's 7 of us, he's the eight member." Taehyung said with a smile. Leave it to Tae for some wacky and creative name. Jin remembered when he named a caterpillar they found Teri before he was eaten by a bird.

"Tae, I don't think Eight is a dogs name-" Began Yoongi, Jimin was smiling but his eyes told a different story, "inNN GERMANY! Eight is a perfectly fine dog name here! Besides, he's adorable, that makes up for it."

"I can't wait to take him home. Thank you hyungs, thank you hyungs, thank you!" Taehyung said, as he hugged the puppy tightly. Eight was licking Taehyung all over his face, while Tae paid no mind to that. "Wait, hyung, can we actually play now?"

Jin smiled warmly. Taehyung has spent an entire week without playing with his brother, so of course he would sound excited. Seokjin nodded as Taehyung jumped up and down, running around the dog park in joy with Eight following behind. The pup was young so he was having trouble keeping up.

Seokjin and the others joined in with Taehyung and Eight, Jung hyun and his friend were sitting down on a bench talking. While they all learned how hyper Eight gets after Hoseok had thrown a stick over his direction. The puppy grabbed it, but refused to let go.

At home, Eight ran around the whole house twice, getting used to his new home. The other boys left as Jungkook, Seokjin, and Taehyung continued to play with him and feed Eight, letting him rest after a long day. While it wasn't until much later when Seokjin entered his room to see Taehyung snuggled up on the older boy's bed with Eight in his arms. The blanket barely covering his body.

Seokjin smiled, reaching over to cover up the two of them, then kissing both of them gently on the crown of their head. "Night Eight. Night Taetae." Seokjin said, as he climbed over the two of them and went to sleep next to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos to anyone who saw the Lilo and Stitch reference. Also, I might plan a Q&A since I am so new to this platform. If you are interest, just comment down below. Thanks for the support and see you soon! <3.


	15. School -15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gatari hasn't been sending any letters lately and Taehyung doesn't take to school lightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ages:  
> Seokjin: 11  
> Yoongi: 10  
> Hoseok&Namjoon: 9  
> Jimin&Taehyung: 8  
> Jungkook: 7

**~One Year Later~**

It's been a year since the mysterious discover of the fog, and a year since Gatari has gone missing. The boys haven't received any letters from the mystery women at all ever since her last one about the fog. While so, no strange things has been happening at all. Their birthmarks remained still, the mist never appeared again, and life seemed to have taken a turn for all 7 of the boys.

The Jeon family decided to enroll Seokjin and Taehyung into school. Jin being 11 meant he was going to a Middle School near the Elementary School the others were at. While Yoongi was in 5th, Hoseok and Joon in 4th, Jimin and Tae in 3rd and Kookie in 2nd. Middle School let out early than Elementary, so every day after school, Jin would walk towards the other school to pick up his brothers.

Like right now for instance. Jin was walking down the sidewalk, his backup on his back filled with a binder and a few assignments to do. Though he was a top student, the other kids weren't so keen on Seokjin. Some made fun for his beauty, others picked on him because of his background and past. Some even talked bad about Taehyung and Jungkook though they never meet the kids.

Of course, Seokjin just used words instead of action. Which, in return, gave him some bruises that he hides from Tae and Jungkook at home. Taehyung, on the other hand, wasn't having the time of his life either. He was different from the other students. Some of the kids call him weird and he even gained the nickname 'Alien Tae' for that. While he does have friends who appreciate him, Taehyung just wish that Seokjin, Jungkook, and the others were there to help him.

Seokjin's walk to the Elementary school takes about 5 minutes, while he usually sits in the office to do his work while waiting for the boys to come. The staff at the school are really nice to him and sometimes give him a granola bar every now and then for his hard work. 45 minutes later the dismissal bell for car riders and walkers rang and Jin began to pack up.

"Hyung, look what I drew!" Jimin called out, sticking a piece of paper into Yoongi's face. While he ran forward with Yoongi behind him, paper still in his face. "Isn't it pretty?" He asked with a smile.

"Chim, I can't see with the drawing right infront of me." Yoongi's voice was muffled by the paper as Jimin quietly apologized and handed it to Yoongi in a more polite manner. Hoseok and Namjoon were walked next to them with their backpacks slinged across one shoulder. Talking about their classes and their most recent History project they have to complete.

A chorus of "Hi Jin hyung!" Called out as they approached the older. Jin smiled and counted everyone, stopping short when he ended up with 5 instead of 7. "Hey guys, where's Taehyung and Jungkook?" Seokjin asked, while the 4 remaining members looked confused.

"I haven't seen Tae since recess, he asked the teacher to go to the bathroom and hasn't come back since school ended." Jimin said, his fingers fidgeting. "What if he's lost? Or hurt? OR BOTH?" Jimin called out. Yoongi made a grab for the younger's hand to keep him calm.

"Jimin, I'm sure Tae's fine. I'll go look for him, you 4 wait outside, okay?" Seokjin said, the boys agreed with their hyung and left the school, while Seokjin went out on the journey to find his lost brothers.

"Tae? Jungkook?! It's me, Jin hyung, where are you guys?" Seokjin called out, turning from hallway to hallway looking for them, he reached the end of another hallway with no sign of his brother. Planning on turning around until he heard a few voices from the gym, right where he was at.

"Hey! Leave my hyung alone!"

"Kookie- NO!"

Jin instantly recognized it as Jungkook and Taehyung's voice, throwing the gym doors open to see Jungkook laying on the ground. The 7 year old with a large bruise on his right cheek and eyes closed. Taehyung was kneeling on the ground, one arm frozen in mid air that reached out for Jungkook. While infront of them were three boys Jin recognized from Yoongi's grade level.

"Yah!" Seokjin called out, catching everyones attention. "What do you think you are doing to my brother?" Jin yelled. His birthmark burned, while his eyes were serious and darkened. Fists clenched together as he stood his place inside the gym right infront of the door.

Seokjin felt the room getting colder, while the blue mist has returned, escaping from his body everywhere and surrounding him everywhere like a celestial being. The mist then seeped over to the three boys, surrounding them with no escape. They began to shout out curses about what's happening and why. "I shall let you go but if I see any one of you hurt me or my brothers again you will pay the price." Seokjin said, letting his fist unclenched and moving his arm out towards the group, palm spread open. With a flick on his hand and wrist, the fog went away and the boys scrambled to leave.

"Jungkook!" Taehyung yelled out, running towards Jungkook as he carefully moved him upright. Placing his head on his lap while Taehyung tried to wake him up. "Jungkook, wake up!" Taehyung tried over and over. "Hyung?" Tae turned to Seokjin with tears in his eyes. He walked closer to the two of them.

Jin went on his knees and let his hand hover over Jungkook's body. The mist escaped his palm and surrounded the 7 year old, healing up his injuries and wounds before moving back to Jin's palm to disappear. "Kookie?" Tae tried once more? Seeing the younger's eyes flutter open Tae let out a sigh of relief.

"Hyungs? What happened? Are they gone?" Jungkook asked, groaning as he sat up. Feeling extra pressure on his shoulder where Taehyung was currently hugging him from. The 7 year old then remembered everything that had happened, crashing down on him like a wave. Hugging back Taehyung twice as tighter. "Thank you Jin hyung." Jungkook said, as Jin just smiled and ruffled the youngers hair.

"Come on, lets go home." Seokjin said, helping the two of them up as Jungkook had an arm around Taehyung, exiting the gym and heading out of the school.


	16. Evolution -16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers reveal their magic secret to the others and something happens to them.

The two brothers still didn't know what happened. Neither did Gatari when her letter appeared infront of the front door days later. Jin would usually close himself off in his room when Jungkook and Taehyung were playing or studying, to practice whatever it was. Taehyung called it magic, so if his little brother think it's magic, then it's magic.

"Hyung?" Tae's voice called out, Seokjin answered as the 8 year old entered the room. "How is it going?" Taehyung asked, seeing the fog encase a text book and slowly began to levitate it. Jin was moving his hands to control it.

"I'm getting better atleast. How's yours coming along?" Seokjin asked. Taehyung sat down and showed it. The fog appeared from his hand and began to wrap around a pencil. Tae slowly lifted his hand up, but the pencil moved an inch off the table. 

"It feels like I'm lifting weights hyung, how do you do it?" Tae asked, giving up and pouting. Seokjin just laughed at his dongsaeng and decided to help out. Moving the pencil without the fog this time, a new trick he learned how to do. Levitation was the term for it.

He placed the pencil on the younger's lap and began to give tips and advice for him. The two boys stayed that way for a while. Working on heavier and bigger objects in their room. Jin had the thought to scare Taehyung when he lifted up his bed... with Taehyung sitting ontop of it.

"Hyung!-- How are you so good at this?" Taehyung freaked out. Almost falling backwards, but stopping himself. While placing his hands on the comforter, gripping it tightly. The bed floated for a few seconds, until Seokjin lowered his hand, the bed was back on the floor.

"Practice, Tae." Seokjin reminded, as Taehyung groaned. He loved practicing his magic with any chance he has.

"I know hyung. I just want to be good on the floaty magic thingy!" Taehyung called out. Speaking Taetae language, the nickname given by Jimin. Seokjin just laughed, as Taehyung fell back onto his bed with a sigh.

"It's called levitation." Seokjin also added, being the know-it-all of the two brothers. He turned around to work on something smaller, hearing Taehyung groan again. The older of the two just laughed and continued his work.

~~~

"Jungkook? We're leaving in an hour." It was a 3 day weekend for the group. So the 7 boys, plus parents and pets, were going to the beach for the Sunday. Summer was almost over, but not quite yet, as they still have a little but more time left. Seokjin had just entered Jungkook's room. Seeing the maknae painting on his desk. The paper rolled out and tubes of different colored paint around him. Water in plastic cups were on a different and smaller table, while a towel laid on his desk with multiple brushes for different tools. 

"Yah, our maknae is getting better by the day." Seokjin complimented. Seeing the 8 year old slightly blush and look down. "Now get your suitcase downstairs, Kook-ahh." Seokjin said. Stopping short when Eight ran between his legs. Taehyung too, in the same exact way as the dog.

"CATCH THAT PUP!" Taehyung yelled. Pointing at the running Pomeranian that does look like a cotton ball with legs as Tae described years ago.

"Eight?- EIGHT STOP!" Jungkook called out. The dog had jumped onto the chair where the paint palate was, painting his paw prints, and running out of the room and into the hallway. "Eight!" Jungkook called, following the red, blue, and purple tiny footprints on the stained wood floor.

Seokjin and Taehyung ran towards them. Going downstairs to see the dog running around. The table and now the carpet also painted in paw prints. Jimin and Namjoon seemed to be confused, Yoongi looked like he just wanted to take a nap (hence the pillow under one arm and blanket in the other), and Hoseok had joined in to help.

Hoseok had tried to catch the pup, making a circle with his arms to catch him. But Eight just jumped through is smoothly like a plastic hoop. Hoseok was so caught up with what happened, he bumped into one of the shelves that held a few vases. They toppled over. Threatening to fall on the 9 year old's head and the floor.

The brothers acted quickly once the vases began to fall. Seokjin took a step forward and raised his arm. Hand spread open. Stopping the vases mid-way while moving them back to their original spot. Eight had stopped running just in time for Taehyung to take 4 bags and 4 couch cushions and make them form a barricade. Trapping the dog inside.

Once they were done, everyone looked at them with wide eyes, even Eight who was having a hard time looking. Puffs of black hair jumped up and down every now and then to get a better look at everyone.

All 7 boys stood frozen in place, "Um... we can explain...?" The statement came out more of a question from Taehyung's mouth, his shoulder hunched up and face brought downwards toward his body a little bit. 

"YOU JUST F-"

"LANGUAGE!" Seokjin called out, covering Taehyung's ear with his hands. His face scrunched into anger as Yoongi stopped talking. Taking his palms off Tae when Hoseok spoke up.

"What hyung meant to say was, what just happened."

"Don't sugarcoat it, Hobi."

"Hyung, not now." Hoseok said, as he didn't even bother to look away from Seokjin and Taehyung when he spoke to the older. The sound of several engine's starting up and Jungkook's mother calling the boys to get their bags can be heard from outside.

"To put it simply... actually, I don't know how to put it simply without making it worse..." Taehyung said, now in deep thought, as his shoulder relaxed. "Jin hyung do you have any id-" Tae turned around to figure out how to word 'we can do magic' in a more better sounding way, stopping short when Seokjin began to walk towards the 4 walls of cushions. Picking up Eight in his hands, levitating the bags towards the door, placing back the cushions. taking an actual orb of water from the turned on bathroom sink, a towel, and started cleaning the floor and table.

All at the same time.

"We can do magic." Jin stated the fact simply with a straight face. Not reacting in anyway shape or form when the 5 other boys started screaming, Hoseok actually ran upstairs to see the orb of water floating, with a tiny stream heading towards the floor. The towels on the stained wood, cleaning the paint. He came back downstairs quiet.

"When have you-?" Began Namjoon, cut off by Seokjin once more.

"For a few weeks. I started when Taehyung was lost, created a barrier between those boys and closed the space to make it tight." Seokjin said. His hand right next to his shoulder and using an example with a tissue floating above his palm. He fisted his hands quickly, and the tissue did as well. "Of course I wouldn't actually hurt them... but they did hurt Kookie and Tae so I had to do something."

"Reasonable." Jimin shrugged, while the other members gave him a weird look between shock and utter confusion that their precious Jimin would agree with that. "What?" Jimin asked, clearly not knowing why he was being starred at. "They hurt Tae and Jungkook!"

"Matters aside, we've been learning how to lift up objects, telekinesis so to speak. Gatari noona hasn't mentioned it in any of her letters yet but we'll see soon." Jin said. Taehyung had demonstrated what his hyung meant by lifting up Jimin slightly before placing him down. "I'm pretty sure there's more power within us, but we still have to uncover it.... and hide this from the your parents." Jin added.

"Yeah, who knows what we can do in the future!" Taehyung said excitedly, bouncing up and down. Not expecting to be floating when he bounced up once more. "Hyung, stop lifting me!"

"Tae, I'm not doing anything." Seokjin added, confused as he had his back turned away from Taehyung. Looking to see the younger mid-air. Floating. "Oh my god! Taehyung!" Seokjin called out, running towards his brother as he soon felt himself also float off the ground.

"WE CAN FLY!" Taehyung didn't seem to be confused at all, he did a front flip in the air as he got higher. Landing gracefully on the ground. Seokjin flayed his arms and legs around, landing not-so-gracefully on the floor next to Tae. The 8 year old helped his brother up and saw the boys gawking at them.

"Hyungs! Look!" Jungkook began to point.

The members were confused at what Jungkook was pointing at, until they noticed he was pointing at Seokjin and Taehyung. The two brothers were changing their appearance, and they weren't controlling it this time.


	17. Change -17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strange and stranger things were getting.

Seokjin brought a strand of his hair to his line of sight. Watching as the boys' eyes followed his every movement. He understood why they were so shock, and so was Taehyung too.

Seokjin watching in utter confusion and silence as his walnut brown hair turned to a light blonde color. Jin scrambled to the closes mirror he can find. The one in the bathroom, and saw his reflection. Taehyung followed a close behind.

Seokjin rubbed his eyes, pinched himself, move his hair around, but nothing can hide the fact that what he was seeing was actually real. _His hair has changed color._ Seokjin's hair had a light blue roots fading to a blond color on the tips.

Tae also seemed confused, wondering what had changed until he noticed it. Getting as close to the mirror as possible with out falling into the sink, the younger opened his eyes wide. His caramel eyes were now different as well. It was like a galaxy lived in his eyes. Mixtures of purple and blues that swirled to the center.

"Hyungs!" Jungkook and the others came, stopping at the entrance to not over-crowd the bathroom.

All 5 other boys were expressions of confusion to shock. It was difficult to read Hobi's but it might've been the same either way.

"What just happened?!" Hoseok bursted, making Jimin who was right next to him, flinch.

"You were just lifting up a vase one minute, next Taehyung's eyes are blue and Jin hyung's hair is blonde?!" He shouted, waving his arms to emphasize his point. Accidentally hitting Jungkook in the process. "Sorry Kook." Hoseok mumbled to the youngest.

A car honking and several voices outside reminded them they were still going on a trip. They didn't want to cancel it, as it would challenging to tell the parents about the letters, and magic, and the hair and eyes. Jimin lifted up Eight in his arms while Namjoon took out a pair of sunglasses and a beanie. 

"These should cover you up for now in the car, now we should get going." He spoke, trying to keep calm as Seokjin brushed his hair out of his forehead and placed the hat over it. While Taehyung just slipped on the (cracked) sunglasses.

"You guys took a long time, come on, I'll get Eight into the car." Jung Hyung said, the window to the driver's side rolled down while he had an arm resting outside the car. 

Junghyun took Eight and placed him in the cage meant for him. The pup didn't fight back and just rolled up and went to sleep on the cushions in the cage. "Tae, why are you wearing glasses?"

"Don't question my fashion statement, hyung." Taehyung said smoothly, while he went into the car.

All 7 boys plus Eight and Junghyun were in one huge van while the adults had their luggage and grouped in Namjoon parent's car to talk about grown-up stuff. Once everything was secured and packed, the adult car pulled out of the driveway, followed by Jung hyun who was right behind them.

"Why are you guys so quiet today?" He asked skeptically, while peering to the back of the car every now and then when they reached a stop. The boys didn't say anything, Jungkook quickly met eyes with his brother through the lens, and quickly looked away.

Seokjin was busy levitating things behind Hoseok's seat, he was lifting up a pen slightly, then quickly dropping it when the car ran into a sudden stop.

"What happened?" Namjoon's voice rang out, the group of 8 looked out through the windows. They were suspended over a bridge that lead straight down to a semi-raging river below them. The group got out of their car to hear the sounds of firetrucks and police sirens.

"Stay close behind me, okay?" Junghyun asked, he then called his mother. The adults all made it out of the scene before it happened, but can't turn around due to the traffic.

"There was a car crash, our parents can't turn around to come for us. We'll just have to wait this out. Stay close to me, boys." Jung hyun spoke up, taking Jungkook's hand. The group formed a long chain. With Taehyung in the end. One hand holding onto Yoongi, the other holding Eight in his arms.

Two cars, dangerously close off the edge of the bridge, crashed there. A hook connected to a firetruck held it in place just steady enough so they can get people out of there. Families exited the vehicle. Mothers holding their children, fathers guiding the family to safety. Policemen and women steadying the car.

"Maria! Halin!" One women called out, her son in her hands. "Maria is still in there! So is Halin, they're just kids, please!"

She told the police to help her. They got to action right away. The car began to sway, the little girl inside the car was moving to get out, but it changed the balance of the automobile. It was swaying completely off the bridge now, the screams to two little girls echoed out.

Seokjin stared with wide eyes, he did not want what happened to them happen to this family.

"The cars going to fall off the edge!" Hoseok whisper shouted to his friends.

Everyone was watching a safe distance away. Only the rear tires held the car in it's place by now, the firetruck with the hook wasn't going to be strong enough to hold it when it falls off.

One of the rear tires gave away, then before they know it, the other did so as well. The car began to nose dive to the river below them, while the firetruck was puled in it's direction.

Seokjin acted quickly. His hands were at his sides, both of them at the direction of the car. Summoning whatever he could, despite still learning, he levitated the care just slightly. He closed his eyes tightly, hiding away the pain that formed in his head. Opening one of his eyes, Seokjin saw Taehyung doing the same thing.

The police and firefighters were quick to take action. Hooking themselves safely and going down to get the two girls out of the car. They were returned to their sobbing mothers who were thanking them.

The rope holding the hook that was connected to the car snapped. The tension became too much for the brothers as they had to let go. The car nosedived to the ocean, splashing down and getting crushed and trampled by rocks and the water.

Everyone yelled out and gasped, a few little kids were crying. While the whole crowd moved back a few steps from the whole reaction. Jimin had both of his arms around Jungkook's shoulder, his mouth wide open. The rest of the boys just stared with wide eyes. Seokjin winced and jumped when the sound of the car crashed reached his ears. His eyes then met Taehyung.

They both reflected the same unknown sense they felt. It wasn't terror or fear, but it wasn't happiness or joy either. A rush of adrenaline was pulsing through their whole bodies when they were lifting up the car. It got too much in the end.

"Back to the car, quickly boys!" Jung Hyun gestured with his arms to move everyone back to the car. They all followed as they got into the car wordlessly. Seokjin pondered if he should tell the boys about what he did, he decided not to.


	18. Paradise -18

After reassuring everyone from the accident were fine, and that they were safe and weren't in the accident. The group of seven, plus parents and siblings (and Eight,) continued their vacation.

Seokjin had situated himself after the accident, in the far back of the car. Sitting next to the window with Jimin sleeping quietly besides him, Taehyung on the other side of Jimin.

Jin took a deep breath and slowly let it out quietly, not wanting to disturb anyone with his troubled minds. He didn't want to add anything extra when this was suppose to be their relaxed and fun vacation trip.

_At least we're getting stronger, hyung_

Seokjin snapped his head up, that was Taehyung's voice in his head. Wait-- Taehyung's voice is in his head? What was going and why is Seokjin's little brother's voice in his head?

 _Taetae?_ Seokjin asked to test his theory to see if this might be a new power.

 _Yeah?_ It was his younger brother talking to him.

_How are you doing this?_

_How are you doing this as well?_ So much for trying to find answers.

_It might be a new power, Tae._

_Like telekinesis wasn't enough._

Seokjin turned to look at Taehyung, while the younger looked a bit confused. His eyes met Jin's briefly, then focused on something else. Clearly struggling with something if his eyes can't focus on one object for a very long time. A habit only the boys would know.

_Ever since the accident, I've been thinking about what to do now, Tae._

_What do you mean hyung?_

_If we can stop something like that from happening, maybe we can do more as well. Like, no one knew it was us that helped that family._

_Gatari-noona, maybe she can give us some answers?_

_Maybe, but these powers, we can use them for good Taehyung, think about it! We saved a family from an car accident, and Hobi when a vase was falling_.

Seokjin and Taehyung looked at each other once more. This time, Taehyung kept his gaze.

 _What about mom?_ Taehyung asked.

_We will always keep trying to look for her, Taehyung._

_Every clue that we get only leads us back to the circle of unanswered questions. I just want to find her!_

Seokjin can hear the distress in Taehyung's voice. Everything they have done so far has been leading them in circles. Around and around, so close to the answer, but not quite fully there yet.

_It's not going to be easy, Tae, but you need to have some hope._

Taehyung yawned a bit, stretching his arms as far as he can go without touching anyone. Seokjin was just about to talk to Taehyung again until he saw his younger brother curl up next to Jimin, asleep.

Seokjin took a look around the car. Eight was curled up on Hoseok's lap, also sleeping. Jungkook had his head resting on the window quiet uncomfortably. Yoongi, who was sitting next to him, took notice.

He moved the youngest head so Jungkook's head was now resting on Yoongi's shoulder. Namjoon was reading a book, miraculously not getting carsick in the process. Hoseok had earbuds in and listening to music. While Taehyung and Jimin were sleeping next to him.

Seokjin took in these moments, when everything felt peaceful. Not worries, no stress, nothing. But he knew this feeling wasn't going to last long.

~~~

"CANONBALL!"

"JEON JUNGKOOK!"

The families all arrived at the hotel, the adults and Eight were resting in the room, while Jung Hyun was watching over the boys.

They were at the pool, Jungkook (who was now holding onto one of this pool floaties) had just dived straight into the pool. Jimin is currently chasing (more like swimming) the maknae down. Hoseok and Taehyung, both not being really good swimmers, were clinging onto the wall.

Yoongi had generously gave both of them a pool noodle each, as they were now floating. Their feet kicking under the water to move.

While so, Yoongi was now sitting on the side of the pool, his feet dangling in the water. Taehyung was immersed into a game of 'Marco Polo' with the other members. Yoongi had been tricking them as he shouted out 'POLO!' as loud as he can.

Taehyun was floating in the water, his eyes closed, and hands infront of him to make sure he doesn't run into anything or anyone. He was inching close onto Jimin, who was stuck in the corner of the pool, holding onto the wall. In the 5 feet area.

Jimin dived down, resulting in a splash as he swam under Taehyung. The younger had heard where Jimin splashed from and where he broken the surface. Jumping off his pool noddle and onto Jimin.

"GOT YOU HYUNG!.... which hyung are you?"

Taehyung was on top of Jimin, clinging on his back. He opened his eyes and saw Jimin and smiled with joy.

Jimin, so caught up in the moment, jumped up and rocked Taehyung off his back. Before anyone could warn the duo, the younger had fallen into the water. Taehyung was now a splashing and kicking fury. Surfacing and going back down every few seconds.

Seokjin panicked for the safety of his younger brother and used his powers to lift him up and over the surface. Then, with another hand, he did a quick gesture and the pool noddle floated across the water and over to his hands. Sighing in relief once Taehyung was safe once more.

"Sorry Tae..." Jimin apologized, while Taehyung was taking deep breathes. Yoongi had scooted over to their side to make sure both of them were okay, while Jungkook seemed to be star struck as well.

"It's fine Jiminie, I'm okay thanks to Jin hyung!" Taehyung said, as he smiled once more. "Just remember that I don't swim very well." He added.

"I promise!" Jimin proclaimed loudly.

The duo were grinning widely at each other and Yoongi did a small smile. Taehyung looked over at Seokjin and saw him busy with Jungkook, moving away from the incident as quickly as it has started.

 _Thank you hyung_ Taehyung said, he saw Seokjin look up abruptly and over at his brother.

_You're welcome, Taehyung_

~~~

"Boys, can I talk for you for a few minutes?" Jung Hyun asked.

The parents were off for their own night out, and the other siblings of the boys were sleeping. Only the seven young ones remain awake, watching some movie on the TV.

Everyone looked over at Jung Hyun, Namjoon put down the TV guide and Hoseok lowered the volume on the TV.

"Some... weird things have been going on lately, and it's not like you guys to be doing so." The seven boys took a sharp inhale and some of them froze. Jung Hyun was onto them about their quest.

"Taehyung, Seokjin, you both have been rejecting us and spend ours in your room by yourself. Namjoon, I've seen you look up topics that's way over your reading and understanding level. Jungkook, even you seem a bit off these days." The eldest out of the eight of them looked at each respective boy while speaking.

"Please, you guys can be honest with me, if something's bothering you then just tell me." Jung Hyun finished explaining.

The boys looked between each other, while they all nodded in understanding. "Okay... we'll explain, to you and to the other adults." Seokjin said, "But first... don't freak out there's a reasonable... sort of... explanation for this."

Seokjin took off his hat and Taehyung took off the glasses, both of them showed their new feature. Jin's hair and Tae's eyes.

Jung Hyun starred in shock. "Okay... I won't say anything yet until you guys finish talking." His hands were up to motion his words.

"Where do I start..." Seokjin started his thought process. "Okay, let's go as far back as we can possibly go, our birthdays after the accident..."

From there, it was all about Gatari and her letters. A brief mention of Rose and he findings. The blue fog from the bullying incident (which was now resolved with the principle and parents). The telekinesis powers. The fact their hair and eyes changed right afterwards. The car crash accident when they were arriving. Ending up to today.

"Namjoon, you got that?" Jimin asked after Seokjin finished. Jimin looked over at Namjoon, who had a phone out with the audio recorder on it.

"Yep." Namjoon responded, as he saved the file.

"Good, that way Seokjin hyung doesn't have to explain all of that again to our parents." Jimin finished, while the other members were waiting for Jung Hyun's reaction.

"For starters... I'm almost 100 percent sure you guys aren't humans," Jung Hyun started.

"We kinda figured that one out when we started using out powers." Taehyung shrugged casually with a tilt of his head.

"Two, all of the weirdness is for finding your mother?"

"When I first met hyungs, they told me they wanted to look for their mom. The search is still going." Jungkook added.

"Last one, promise, this does explain why you boys have grown so close."

"Like birds of a feather!" Hoseok beamed, while Yoongi just huffed at the younger's antics. "Despite our... many differences."

"He's not wrong." Yoongi added right after Hoseok.

"This entire quest has been just us working alone with the help of Gatari... I'm not sure if I want any adults to be involved with this." Seokjin said, playing with his fingers as he sought to find the right words. "The others will understand... right?"

"Of course they will." Jimin spoke up. "They're out parents, they wouldn't dare to break us up because of this."

"We'll never spilt up!" Namjoon announced, "We're stuck together now for eternity!" (Yoongi muttered an 'oh great' under his breath, but was smiling none-the-less.)

"And if Jin and Taehyung do find their mom and she wants them to go with her somewhere?" Jung Hyun asked, asking the question most of the boys feared about.

"We'll be together still, I promised to Kookie that we won't ever leave." Seokjin took his pinky and entwined it with Jungkook's and Taehyung's the others locked pinky's as well. Seokjin spoke something in his head, but didn't share it to Taehyung.

_I promise to them that we won't leave... I'm never going to break that promise, ever._


	19. Trouble in Paradise- 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing last forever, and things go very wrong very fast on their way home.

After a weekend and a very long night explaining their magical process to the parents of their friends and to Jungkook's parents, Seokjin and Taehyung were settling down one last time. They both were on the bed of their hotel room. Taehyung was busy floating a pencil in his hand, twisting and twirling it while Jungkook watched with slight curiosity and a lot of amazement.

Seokjin was laying down on his back on the hotel mattress, the sheets were already made as neatly as they could get. Making sure that the cleaners won't have to go through the struggle of trying to fix up 7 rooms as much as usual. His elbows are propped up and arms to his sides at a 90 degree angle. Fingers twirling at the small, clean napkin that he took from the kitchen.

"Alright, everything packed boys?" Junghyun asked, as he had his bag on him, and his and Jungkook's bag in his other hand. The two brothers shared a case, while Seokjin and Taehyung did as well. Since they weren't staying for long, it would be easier than a bag for every person.

The three boys nodded together as they departed out of the room. Taehyung checked behind him to make sure he wasn't leaving anything, then spotted the familiar stuffed bunny still on the bed. He turned his head to see Jungkook far down the hallway already with Eight in his arms. Oblivious that he left his favorite stuffy at the room.

Taehyung quickly spread out the palm of his hand in the room, and the bunny flew into it in an instant. The boy smiled then ran over to Jungkook, hiding it in his oversized pocket hoodie.

Once the boys were checked out, Jungkook just noticed. "Hyung! I lost Cooky!" Jungkook cried out, looking all over his seat, checking his clothes, and trying to get a better view of the parking lot. "I brought him with me, I know I did! I can't leave without him!" Jungkook began to panic, searching everywhere as Jin joined in as well.

Taehyung felt the pink bunny in his pocket, putting his hands in there to grab onto it while acting like he was looking. After a few minutes of looking, Jungkook looked like he was on the verge of tears. He bowed his head down while Junghyun started the car up to go, the others were waiting.

Jungkook didn't notice, but Jin did. Tae but a finger to his lips as his brother nodded with a smile. Then, with his finger, Tae levitated the bunny from his hand to float infront of Jungkook's face, moving and dancing around. Jungkook looked up and his eyes widened. 

"Cooky?" He grabbed his bunny tightly and hugged it. "How... what...?" Jungkook looked around, Junghyun was grinning, but his eyes were on the road. Seokjin had a fond smile on his face, then Jungkook faced Taehyung. He sprinted off his seat and gave the older a tight hug.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" Jungkook repeated, Cooky being stuffed between the two as Jungkook quickly ran back to his seat, a smile still on his face as he hugged the bunny tightly once more.

Its been a little over an hour and a bathroom break in between, the group had change. Junghyun was still driving, Hoseok and Jimin were added to the mix while Namjoon and Yoongi were riding together in one car. Seokjin took a quick look outside, amazed at what he saw.

"Tae, look!" Seokjin said, nudging his brother with his elbow as he looked out the window with wide eyes.

"The mountains! They look just how dad described it..." Taehyung said with a smile on his face.

_I wish he was here..._

_So do I._

Seokjin and Taehyung continued to stare at the mountain ranges. Hoseok was busy guiding Jimin how to unplug his ears due to the air pressure as they drove up the mountain. Jung hyun was driving peacefully, everything seemed so peaceful and serene.

That was until the ear-blasting truck honk knocked them back to reality.

Junghyun swerved the car in a panic to avoid a truck seemed to have lost control in its wheels. In a hurry to get out of danger quickly, a different minivan crashed into the car. Sending the five kids and Junghyun out of control. Jungkook was yelling and crying. Hoseok held Jimin tight to him. Eight was barking nonstop in Tae's arms while Jin was gripping the cushion like his life support.

Seokjin's eyes widened, he quickly looked around and made a grab for Tae's hand, holding onto it tightly.

 _We'll be fine, Tae. We're going to be fine._ He tried to speak directly to his brother but the message didn't get through. Taehyung had too much fear in him to focus on what his hyung just said.

"Everyone, don't move-!" Junghyun began to calm them down. One arm to motion everyone to move until one final car came running into them, their car swerved until the top right and bottom right wheels were hanging dangerously off the side, along with half of the car.

Everyone was taking deep breaths. Jungkook began to silently cry as he remained as still as possible. The glass was cracked in many different places, with some large gaps. The front of the car with was severely dented, and so was the back and the left side as well. Objects that once were in order were now strewed all over the car.

The car began to shift uncomfortably, threatening to fall. "Hyungs..." Jungkook whispered in the complete silence while chaos filled the outside. "Are we... are we going to die?"

"We won't Kookie, I'll- I'll find us a way out of this mess." Junghyun spoke to reassure and calm his younger brother down. It didn't work as Jungkook can sense the fear in his voice as well. The car rocked heavily to its right. Jimin screamed for help while Seokjin and Taehyung were attempting to hold up the car by themselves.

"It's... too.. heavy!" Taehyung muttered, his palm outstretched while Jin was focusing on a single object, his eyes weren't moving at all, not being distracted by the voices outside the car.

Hoseok saw a police car being reflected from the shattered window as he told the others. Just as he did so, one of the luggage from the trunk had moved all the way to the right side. That was all it took for the car to begin to fall.

Everyone began to scream. Jungkook was calling out for his mother while Hoseok was gripping onto the side of his seat tightly. Taehyung let out a large gasp as he closed his eyes shut, wishing this was all but a bad dream.

Wishing that time would just stop.

"Wait-- we're not falling anymore?" Jimin asked in a small voice, Tae opened his eyes. Everyone was frozen, except the people in the car. The civilians on the bridge had stopped moving, either in mid-action or remaining still.

"... Did I do this?" Taehyung asked, as he looked at Seokjin.

"Doesn't matter now. Everyone, remain still." Seokjin said, as he focused his energy onto the car once more. It was still so heavy to be lifted, Taehyung helped out, but every 2 minutes only an inch would be lifted.

"If it's too heavy, maybe we can find another solution," Junghyun said. Right then and there, Taehyung began to be lifted out of his seat. "Well... we will deal with this power situation later," Junghyun said, getting rid of all thoughts of why Taehyung just suddenly discover two new powers.

Seokjin began to float as well. The two boys looked at each other and thought for a moment. "If we can float.. fly, then we can go outside and lift up the car." Jin spoke out.

"But what will happen when time is moving again? Won't the people know something was up?" Jimin asked in a small voice.

"We'll just have to change some things around. First, we need to get this car back on the bridge." Seokjin said, grabbing Tae's hand as he led them to the door, they opened it carefully and closed it once more.

"Be careful boys." Jung hyun said, while the brothers nodded. Both of them not wanting to dwell on what will happen if they fail.


	20. Dream -20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of last chapter and the boys get a strange letter in an unknown language.

Taehyung and Jin began to float outside of the car, their hearts hammering against their chest.

"Change the scene, make it look like the car didn't fall off the side of the bridge, okay?" Jin asked, his younger brother nodded.

Heading over to the rooftops, the still faces of people in shock flashed before them. Within the crowd stood their friends' parents, Namjoon, and Yoongi in the midst of running. They were trying to get to the car, Namjoon's mouth was open, he was right in the middle of screaming something before time froze.

Taehyung went over to the police car and grabbing the hook and pull string from the car's bumper. Attaching it to their damaged bumper, Taehyung made sure the string was strong enough to hold the weight.

Seokjin went over and placed a few heavy items at the end of the wheels so the car wouldn't slid when the police officers learned that the car was attached to the hook.

"All set Tae?" Jin called out, his brother responded with a yes. "Okay then, head to the van and start time again!"

Taehyung and Seokjin fazed back into the car and sat down, nodding their head to the group. In an instant, time was start back up again. The sounds scared the group slightly as everything was put back into motion.

"The hook!" The group heard an officer yell, "Someone get to the cars!" The sound of an engine starting pierced the air. The two brothers counted down and in once, they lifted the car up as the officers pulled it back. Their efforts were minimum. They can't have the public figure out about their powers.

Once the car was back on the bridge safely, medics came over to check up on the boys. Jungkook was slightly in shock and Hoseok's wrist hurt slightly from it's impact to the seat infront of him. Other than that, everyone else seemed to be okay.

"Namjoon! Yoongi!" Jimin yelled out once they left the car, the five boys ran over to their two other friends, hugging them tightly.

"You guys are okay, oh my god I nearly had a heart attack," Namjoon muttered, while Jungkook buried his face into his chest. The boys then broke away and embraced their worried parents, grateful that they got out with no serious injuries.

Jungkook's parents both hugged Jin and Taehyung tightly, thanking them. Both brothers returned the hug. "Let's head home, now, this has been an eventful weekend and I really just want to go to sleep." Yoongi spoke, while the six boys laughed.

~~~

A week has passed since the incident, news about the boys surviving the car crash cycled into their schools. Everyone commented about how lucky they were to survive that kind of crash. People were calling it magic that the car didn't fall off the bridge.

Yes, the boys and their parents learned what happened. Jin and Taehyung weren't going to hide that. It was a Friday now, school ended and Jungkook, Taehyung, and Seokjin were at home. "So, you're telling me that you can't freeze time but Tae can?" Jungkook asked for clarification.

"I think it's a special power, one that only he has." Seokjin responded back, ruffling Tae's hair in the process. "I don't know what mine is, I hope we figure out soon, though. That's a new power to add with telekinesis and flying," Jin ended, walking over to a chair to sit down.

Day panned into night, the seven boys were together at Jungkook's house for dinner. Everyone coos at how close the seven boys were now. Jin and Taehyung were the last piece to their group.

Right after dinner, the boys were playing around in the living room, running around and talking loudly. (Not too loudly, Junghyun had to get an assignment done). Just then, Jimin ran past the door and something appeared in the slot. Gasping, the boy quickly ran towards the window to see who sent it, finding no one. Not event he mail man.

"Hyungs! It's a letter!" Jimin called out, gathering the boys over. "It could be from Gatari noona!" Jimin opened it up, expecting it to talk about the car crash.

Instead, it was in a language that doesn't even exist in the world. The boys starred at it, confused. "Namjoon hyung?" Jungkook looked over at Namjoon, expecting the boy to know what language it was in.

"Sorry Kook, I have no idea." Namjoon responded, letting go of the letter as Yoongi held it now.

"I have an idea," Jin began, summoning up the mist in his hand, then spreading it over the paper. A single word appeared, the rest of the letter stayed in it's unknown language.

**Dream**

It was written with big letters ontop of the letter. The boys share expressions of confusion as Taehyung took the letter from Yoongi. "Gatari noona's signature isn't even here. Maybe it's just someone playing a prank on us?"

"It can't be, only we know when Gatari noona delivers her mail, and today is the day... Atleast I hope it's not." Hoseok responded. Everyone seemed to be loosing hope, the mystery was leading them somewhere, but it seemed like an endless circle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thank you for your support, it really means a lot to me! Also, there is going to be large time skip next chapter, just so you know. Stay safe and thank you! <3 <3 <3


	21. Mountains -21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven years of silence pass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ages:  
> Seokjin: 17  
> Yoongi: 16  
> Hoseok&Namjoon: 15  
> Jimin&Taehyung: 14  
> Jungkook: 13

**7 years later**

17 year old Kim Seokjin walked out of the double doors of his high school, his other junior friends telling him goodbye. His backpack slung over his shoulder and a folder with unorganized papers for plays was held close to his chest.

"Hyung! Jin hyung!" Seokjin turned to see Namjoon and Hoseok, both freshmen in Seoul's school of performing arts. The three youngest ones of the group, Jimin, Taehyung, and Jungkook, were still in middle school.

"Hey Namjoon, hi Hoseok!" Jin waved at the two of them.

"Yoongi hyung is staying after today, he asked if you could pick him up." Hoseok told him.

Jin nodded as he made a mental note to not forget one of his friends at school after staying after. Remembering that one incident when he accidentally forgot to wait and pick up Jimin. Resulting in a crying mochi and Jin over-apologizing for forgetting.

The three of them continued to talk as they got on the bus. "Tae and Jimin should be auditioning for SOPA soon, right?" Namjoon asked, Seokjin nodded.

"Yeah, Taehyung was asking me the other day to help with his vocals." Jin spoke, lurching forward as the bus began to move.

25 minutes later, at a different school, 14 year old Kim Taehyung was walking down the halls towards his locker.

"Hey, Taehyung!" The boy stopped and turned towards the direction of the voice. Jimin walked down the hall, his short figure barely noticeable in the crowd. Right behind him was Jungkook, their best friend.

"Hey Jimin, hi Kook!" Taehyung gave an smile and waved. "Let me just grab my stuff and go." The boy turned towards his locker while making sure none of them knew his combination.

Jimin had memorized Jungkook's 6th grade locker combination when the maknae asked for help. He used it to steal stuff and mess with Jungkook throughout the school year.

The metal door clanged back and Taehyung fixed his backpack strap. "Let's go quickly!" Jungkook said. "I want to get home so I can finish my art project."

"You could've stayed after, Jungkook." Jimin walked alongside the two, looking at the maknae as he spoke.

"Yeah, but I wanted to finish it with my supplies at home." Jungkook spoke, holding the large canvas that was almost as big as his backpack. "Besides, the art rom is really loud while working on projects. I just need some quiet."

"You know you live with Jin hyung, Taehyung, Eight, and have four friends who basically visit everyday, right?" Jimin asked for clarification.

"Yep! Now lets go!" Jungkook said, hoping while dropping his canvas in the process. He almost let out a scream until Taehyung magicked it back up to his grasp without so much of a glance. "Thanks hyung!" Jungkook continued to trot.

It's been seven years since the boys heard anything from Gatari. The mystery letter with the word 'dream' was placed neatly in a box full of evidence they have collected, files, pictures, and letters.

The mystery of Jin and Taehyung's mother has been put on a temporary hold, the wait had lasted longer than expected. While the boys still use their powers at times, and they still stargaze at night whenever they can, Seokjin and Taehyung had made no progress the past seven years.

Now, the young group of seven had grown up. Jin was applying for different acting colleges in Korea, as he's a Junior. Yoongi and Namjoon, the Sophomore and the Freshmen, studied in music technology. Hoseok, also a freshman, studied dance and performed monthly at concerts.

Jimin and Taehyung were both 8th graders. Taehyung was into acting like Jin but also enjoyed photography. Jimin was a vocalist and dancer like Hoseok. Jungkook, being their youngest, was a growing 7th grade artist and singer.

Their youthful childhood days were behind them, but they always looked back to reminisce of the fun they had when they were younger. Seokjin greeted his brother and Jungkook when they arrived home from school. Focusing on a paper he had to finish for his science class and his math textbook next to him.

"New project, Kook?" Jin asked, noticing the canvas the maknae was holding. He nodded with a smile, then raced upstairs with Eight to finish it.

"Hey hyung, don't say up too late, okay?" Taehyung asked while he grabbed something to eat from the fridge. Jung Hyun was in college, his last year before he graduates. The elder always tell the trio about his plans on joining the military and becoming a soldier.

"I won't this time around, Tae," Jin spoke, smiling at his younger brother.

"You told yourself that last Friday. When I woke up at 2:00 to get water, you were asleep on the table," Taehyung spoke, a hint of worry in his voice. "I know school is getting busy, but take sometime off, hyung, you need it." Taehyung put a hand on his brother's shoulder and skimmed over what he was writing.

"Thanks, Taetae. I promise, and if I break that promise, you and Kook have permission to pour water on me as a consequence." Seokjin joked, seeing Taehyung's face light up with a smile.

The night grew deeper and deeper, Seokjin managed to finish his homework by 10:34. With a sigh, he packed up his stuff and walked upstairs, pausing to see Jungkook and Taehyung laughing about something with water bottles in his hand.

"Too late, already finished." Seokjin continued up the stairs, while the two friends groaned. "Get some sleep you two." He ruffled their hair and walked into his room to change. Since Jung Hyun went to college, Jungkook took his room. Taehyung took Jungkook's room, and Seokjin stayed put.

Jungkook wished his hyungs goodnight as he laid on his bed, willing his eyes to sleep.

~~~

It was pitch black, but the surroundings got clearer. The dark faded into the light as outlines of mountain tops and trees grew in their view. The sky was a dark shade of violet and the clouds a shade of grey. The grass tickled their feet. Long and slender, they blew with the wind. The stars shined above them and the moon was full and bright.

Seokjin opened his eyes, he wasn't in his bedroom. Getting up from where he was laying in the grass, the elder saw his brother laying beside him.

"Tae, wake up." Jin shook him awake. "Taehyung!"

"I'M UP!" Taehyung shot up from his spot, his eyes still reflecting the tiredness. He looked around, the confusion set in. "Where are we?"

"I don't have the slightest idea, Tae..." Jin helped his brother up while they scanned the area. The mountain top was vast, trees littered the area, leaving an empty space in the middle. "Taehyung, be careful!" Seokjin advised as Taehyung started to fly upwards to get a better view.

"It's all mountains and forests, hyung, I can't see any land marks." Taehyung flew down, only for his powers to be cut off halfway. The boy screamed as he fell, landing awkwardly on the grass.

"TAEHYUNG!" Jin ran towards him. He held the arm that was scratched and look at his younger brother. "That was weird, how did your powers just... cut off like that?" Jin asked, while Taehyung held his ankle.

Jin rubbed his hand on Taehyung's arm for comfort, near the wound. Worry evident on his face. They were stranded in the middle of a forest on a mountain, and Taehyung was injured.

"Hyung... it doesn't hurt anymore." Taehyung spoke, Jin looked back down at his arm. The cut was healing itself up, golden dust spread around Tae's cut on his arm and his ankle. "Healing," Taehyung looked at Jin with a smile, "That's your solo power."

The realization dawned on Seokjin as he looked at his brother while helping him stand.

"Taehyung, what if this is the mountain area where Isamu and Hiroyuki fled to? I know that's a stretch but... Gatari's last letter had the words dream written on it." Seokjin spoke. Taehyung furrowed his brow until his eyes widened.

"If this really is the place, then..." Taehyung spoke, walking forward as a sphere of gray and light blue appeared. It's shadow appeared in the moon before growing into a silhouette of a women. No features, just the shadow of the women.

"You boys grew up so much since I last saw you," A women's voice spoke with fondness. "I suppose that goes to the fact I've been missing for seven years."

Taehyung and Jin smiled, "Hi Gatari noona."


	22. Shard -22

"Hello Seokjin and Taehyung," the shadow spoke, while Jin and Tae walked forward towards their secret guardian.

"Gatari, why can't we see you? You're just a shadow in our sight." Taehyung asked, tilting his head to the side slightly.

The breeze of the mountain blew around the three of them as the trees' branches swayed along. The grass tickled their feet and ankles, while the night sky shown above them.

"I can't reveal my true form to you boys, not yet. It will put you at risk of something you aren't aware about. This is my letter to you. Sending letters to your residence is now dangerous, but I had to tell you this either way." Gatari spoke, while the boys listened intently.

"The mystery is nearing it's end. The locket of your mother you own, destroy it. You will see a piece of paper with a melody already familiar to you. Destroy the locket at 8:00, any later and it will not work." Gatari spoke.

"What won't work?" Seokjin asked.

"I can't tell you that, it will put you two, and your friends in danger." Gatari shook her black head. "I will message you tomorrow once the deed is done, goodbye boys."

"Gatari wait!" Taehyung spoke, but the black silhouette disappeared with a spin and so did the dream world around them.

~~~

Taehyung shot up from his bed, looking around to see that he is in his bedroom. It was early afternoon now, the sun shone from between the curtains and blinds. Taehyung ran towards his brother's room, seeing him awake and equally startles as he is. A pencil, paper, and book, was on Jin's lap, while the boy looked up from his writing.

"Write down everything you remember, Tae." Jin told him, while Taehyung nodded. Heading over to the elder's desk, he began writing down everything.

"Morning hyungs!" Jungkook walked into the room in his mix-matched pajamas. The boy stopped in his tracks when he saw Jin and Taehyung furiously writing something down.

"Um... hyungs?" Jungkook spoke up in confusion. He walked over to Taehyung and peered over his shoulder.

On the paper was messy handwriting. Taehyung racked his brain to remember everything from the dream. The forest, the mountain, Gatari, and what she said. Jin's pencil broke with a loud snap, Taehyung threw him the sharpener that was next to him in a hurry.

The first one to finish writing was Jin, he placed the paper down and turned to the youngest boy of the three. "Jungkook, we saw Gatari." He spoke.

"You're joking around.." Jungkook asked in confusion, knowing how the two brothers always played pranks with the other boys. "Right?"

"Jungkook, Gatari is our only lead to finding out about our mother. We wouldn't be joking around about this." Taehyung spoke up. Jungkook's face hardened as he nodded.

"I'll call the others to come over." He spoke, getting his phone from his pocket and entering Jimin's number into his phone. The maknae left the room while Jin and Tae heard the boy talking to Jimin.

~~~

15 minutes later, Jin and Taehyung went downstairs to see the four other boys waiting in the living room. Hoseok noticed the brother's entrance and greeted them first. Everyone seemed a bit on edge. The mystery of Seokjin and Taehyung's mother had been put to a stop for seven years. Now, with news from Gatari herself, not from a letter, the boys didn't know what to think.

"We wrote down everything we could remember from the dream. But some stuff slipped our mind and we might've forgotten some facts." Taehyung spoke, "But we know for sure it was Gatari-noona."

Seokjin and Taehyung spoke to the boys about their dream. The mountains, the moon, Gatari, and what she said. The five boys listened intently, not wanting to miss a single word.

"So your solo power is healing, hyung?" Namjoon asked, Jin nodded. "Have you tried it yet in this world?"

"Not yet, I possibly should to make sure it wasn't just a figment of our imagination back in the dream." Seokjin said, getting up. "But... I'm not sure how..."

"I got injured by scraping my arm while dancing, hyung." Jimin spoke. He lifted up his sleeve to show the wound that was slowly healing. "Try that."

Jin nodded, he walked over to Jimin and placed both of his hands ontop of the wound. Concentrating directly on the wound, Jimin's skin got warmer and warmer. Jin laid his hands ontop of Jimin's wound for a few seconds until he released it.

The wound was nothing more but a thin line now. "Thank you hyung, I've had that wound for a week and it kept on bothering me." Jimin spoke, grateful his arm is better now.

"Well, that answers your question Joon." Jin responded to Namjoon with a smile. "Taehyung and I can only use our solo powers for a limited about of time. Tae felt worn out after he froze time on the bridge and healing his scar in the dream took out a lot of energy from me."

"Just don't over exhort yourselves, okay?" Hoseok asked. Both brother nodded.

"What time is it now?" Taehyung asked. Yoongi looked at his wrist watch and looked back up.

"12:07." Yoongi responded. "You still have time until you destroy the locket."

Taehyung took the locket out of his pocket and held it in his hand. He rubbed his thumb over the star shaped design.

"I guess we'll be staying here until you destroy the locket, then we can see what happens." Jimin spoke.

~~~

It was 7:58. The boys checked their phones every few seconds to double check they weren't missing the mark.

Taehyung was going to be the one to destroy the locket. Jin had the music box ready. Jungkook had 119 on speed dial incase something bad happens.

The boys were watching a movie when Namjoon checked his phone. The bright 7:59 changed to 8:00 in a second. He jumped up from his seat. "It's eight!" He called out.

Hoseok turned off the TV while Yoongi moved so Taehyung to get to a clear spot in the room. Everyone looked at the boy and waited. In an instant, Taehyung slammed the locket down on the floor and smashed it.

The locket bursted with a golden glow. A light blue and silver glitter fog appeared.


	23. Crystal Snow -23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's always you, crystal snow.

The fog-like mist moved into a small orb and in an instant, a folded up piece of white paper fluttered to the hardwood floor. The locket remained broken on the floor in two pieces.

Taehyung crouched down and picked up the piece of paper. On the back was a date and a poem. On the front was a letter from Gatari.

_Seokjin and Taehyung, do not open the music box until the date shown on the other side of the paper. Follow my instructions carefully. Once the day on the paper arrives, open the music box at 8:00 at night. Once you've done that, wait for my next instructions. ~Gatari._

Taehyung unfolded the paper to see the poem on the front with the date. "That's five days from now." Seokjin said, looking on the calendar on his phone. "Noona wasn't kidding when she said we were close to the answer."

"Your locket.." Namjoon said, picking up the broken necklace gently. Mist appeared once more and the locket was fixed. "Is no longer broken, I'm just going place it right here so I don't accidentally break it." Namjoon quickly placed it on the table and walked away.

"Well... this is certainly testing out patience, huh?" Yoongi asked, reading the note while Hoseok peered over his shoulder.

"I think it's best if we just close this up. I don't want it to open up accidentally before the date and time." Jin said. He took the music box and levitated it onto the highest shelf of the room, away from reach.

The boys spent the rest of the night together until they had to leave. Taehyung would keep track of the date and time on his phone. Every day after school he would remind Jin and Jungkook the exact days, hours and minutes until the date. The brothers went to sleep anticipating another dream where they would meet Gatari, but so far, it hasn't happened yet.

To pass time, Jin and Taehyun had been using their solo powers to understand them better. Seokjin has been healing small cuts on his friends after an incident. Recently, he has moved from small cuts to bigger ones to control the usage of his strength and power.

Jungkook would spend hours with Taehyung to help him stop time for a considerable amount of time. The first time Taehyung managed to freeze time was during the accident on the bridge, that lasted for 15 minutes.

"Time! 3 minutes 21 seconds." Jungkook said, stopping the stopwatch as Taehyung sat back down. "How are you feeling?" He asked, noticing how deeply Taehyung was breathing.

"Totally fine..." Taehyung replied, his speech slightly slurred as he fell onto his bed. "Just give me a few minutes, Kook."

Jungkook sat next to Taehyung. "You have to stop holding your breath when you use your power. You can still breath when you freeze time, hyung."

"I know, it just helps me concentrate." Taehyung said, sitting upright now. "Lets try again."

Jungkook grabbed the stopwatch and looked at Taehyung. The elder gave Jungkook a nod and threw a pencil up into the air. Taehyung closed his eyes and held his breath. He concentrate on the pencil falling.

Once he opened his eyes, the pencil was stuck mid-air, and so was everyone and everything else except Jungkook and Taehyung. "Breathe, hyung." Jungkook said. Taehyung let out a slow breath and continued using his power.

Taehyung focused his mind onto the pencil falling. His brains started pounding heavily and Taehyung let go. "10 minutes." Jungkook said with a smile.

Taehyung's eyes lit up with joy as he screamed out in excitement. Taehyung hugged Jungkook tightly for a minute until he let go to tell his brother.

Eventually, five days has passed, the boys gathered on the fifth day, a Saturday, as they waited. It was 7 p.m. and their nerves were getting the best of them. Taehyung has managed to freeze time for 10 minutes at most while Seokjin can heal scars and major cuts.

"7:30, I'll bring the music box down." Jin said, levitating the dark blue wooden box down from the shelf.

"We have to listen carefully on Gatari's next instructions, whatever they might be. We're close, I can feel it, hyung." Taehyung said with a small smile.

The boys passed time by letting Taehyung freeze falling objects mid-fall. Jimin threw up a piece of paper and it stopped on it's downfall for a minute until Taehyung let go of it.

"What's your record, Tae?" Hoseok asked. Taehyung looked at Jungkook, who held the times of all of his trials. The maknae went onto his phone and looked on his memos for the trials.

"So far, it's 11 minutes and 12 seconds." Jungkook said.

"I almost passed out once because I held my breath and refused to breath until I let go." Taehyung joked, earning shocked expressions from Jimin and Hoseok. "I forgot that I could breath even when I use my solo power."

They continued talking until their conversation turned into a heated debate about which magical place was better: Camp Half-Blood or Hogwarts. The discussion continued until Taehyung's timer went off with a loud sound.

"Two minutes until 8." Yoongi said, turning Taehyung's phone on. He passed Jin the paper with the for on it.

They all stayed silent and watched the countdown happen. "It's eight!" Namjoon yelled out, watching as the timer went off with a loud beeping sound.

Jin opened the music box while Taehyung put the paper right next to it. The same mist from before appeared out of the music box, wrapping around the piece of paper like tentacles. It took the paper and held onto it tightly. A women's voice started singing.

_I want to hold you one more time before you disappear  
Crystal flies high to reach you  
Hey, words aren't enough to express my feelings but I will tell you as it is  
Can I touch your heart?  
I want you to believe me, I'll come get you  
Someday, someday_

"That's the tune of the music box..." Jimin said, the verse repeated three times until Gatari's voice spoke up. Her airy voice filled the room as she spoke in verses:

_Tomorrow, look up at the night sky._   
_Look up onto the stars at eight o clock that night_   
_At exactly that time, you will see_   
_The final piece of this mystery_

_Good luck boys, best regards from **Gatari.**_


	24. That Night -24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you remember that night the moon fell from the sky?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *slow chanting* climax climax cliMAX CLIMAX CLIMAX

The boys could barely contain their nervousness and rapid heartbeats when they arrived together the next day at 6 to meet up and wait. Everything was in place for them, all they had to do was wait for two hours to pass by.

"THIS IS TAKING FOREVER!" Jungkook groaned.

That challenged proved more difficult than expected.

Jungkook laid down on the couch, his head resting on Tae's lap. "Just be patient, Kook." Taehyung said, not looking up from his phone's screen.

Hoseok was holding Eight in his arms, playing with his stubby legs like he was dancing. Namjoon, Jimin, Jin, and Yoongi were talking. Jungkook was sketching a still-life portrait of the music box that was closed on the table.

Eventually they put on a movie to pass time, Jungkook had gotten himself busy with trying to shade in the finished drawing while the others were engrossed in the movie.

They were an hour and a half in when Taehyung noticed how often he looked out the window. Seokjin noticed and messaged his brother.

 _You okay, Tae?_ He asked.

 _Yeah, just extremely nervous, no problem._ Taehyung responded all too casually. _Okay, no I'm not! What if.. what if something bad happens? What if Gatari was just playing a trick on us? What if mom doesn't want us back? What if-_

 _Taehyung, they are just what ifs. Mother wouldn't leave us without a reason._ Seokjin said. _And whatever happens, we do it together._ He then looked around the five other boys whose eyes were trained on the TV screen. _All of us._

 _You're right... I'm so thankful for them._ Taehyung said, putting an arm around Jungkook's shoulder.

 _So am I._ Jin responded. His back then straightened as he checked his phone. His eyes narrowed down on the time that was shown on the screen. _Taehyung, outside, now._

Taehyung made eye contact just for a brief second with his brother. Jin's eyes were serious, demanding Taehyung to head outside. Seokjin and Taehyung shot out of their seats and ran out, quickly putting on their snow boots as it was winter. They ran out the front door and stood on the lawn, eyes on the sky.

Namjoon noticed and paused the movie, standing up along with the others. "7:59." Yoongi said, placing his phone down on the coffee table.

The boys joined Jin and Tae outside, eyes refusing to leave. The moon was bright and full, the stars shone brighter than they ever had. Then, just as quickly as it appeared, a silver comet flew across the sky.

Taehyung gasped loudly, mouth open. The comet flew across the sky and got bigger and bigger. It entered the Earth's atmosphere and landed with a bang in the forest to the house's left. Sparks of silver and red danced above in the sky, signaling an explosion.

Neighbors got out of their houses to see what just happened, concern and curious. Within seconds, the quiet streets grew loud with commotion and talk. Seokjin and Taehyung looked at each other unsure what to do.

Hoseok turned around when he heard a 'ping' sound from inside the house. "Guys, the music box." Hoseok said.

The once closed music box was opened, playing the tune of Crystal Snow with a lady's voice singing the lyrics. That was all it took for Seokjin and Taehyung to know what was happening.

**_\---Do you remember that night the moon dropped from the sky?_ **

Jin grabbed onto Taehyung's hand. They looked at each other with confidence and turned back to the boys. "We're going to find that comet." Taehyung said.

"Hyung, isn't that dangerous?" Namjoon asked. "It just exploded, who knows what will happen if you go there." He tried to reason with them.

"Joon, this is our chance. We've been waiting for this moment for nine years. You can try to stop us, but we're not taking no for an answer." Jin responded.

The two boys walked to where the pavement ended and where the wilderness began. The comet was somewhere in there, the trail would only do so little help. With an encouraging smile and nod. The two boys ran off.

_**\---And we ran through the forest to find out where it lie.** _

"Wait, hyung!" Jungkook started. "They're so going to get sick. I'm going after them." He said, grabbing Tae's jacket. The brothers had ran off with only sweatpants and a light long-sleeve shirt.

Meanwhile, Seokjin and Taehyung saw their surroundings change from snowy grass, shrubs, then dense forest. "How will we know where to go?" Taehyung asked.

As if on cue, their magic mist appeared from the center of their chest. Seokjin and Taehyung watched in amazement as the mist stretched out. It went as far back as Jungkook's house and connected it to where the comet was.

"Come on Tae." Seokjin said, leading his brother off the gravel and dirt trail of the forest. They picked up the pace and ran faster.

Back at the Jeon house, Jimin watched as a rope of blue, silver, and gold mist appeared from the forest and connected to the music box.

"It must be a path for them to follow, lets go." Jimin said.

Yoongi has Jin's jacket in his hand while Jungkook held Taehyung's. Jimin had the music box with him, with the mist rope connected to it. Jungkook's mother and father walked out the door to clear the conflict and uneasiness of the neighbors.

"Go after your friends, we will stay here to clear up matters." Jungkook's father said, seeing three police cars pulling up to their house.

The boys nodded and ran after it, not paying attention to the shouts of the officers trying to stop them or the footsteps of the neighbors and cops trying to catch up and take them back. They ran faster and faster, following the trail. The mist disappeared as Jimin ran, engulfed in the music box.

Seokjin and Taehyung continued their fast pace, running through the winter forest.

_**\---I was tripping on tree roots and slipping on snow,** _

Taehyung, who was behind the older, tripped on a root of a tree. He began to fall down, letting go of his grip on his hyung abruptly. Seokjin felt his hand being tugged, he turned around just in time to catch his brother before he hit the cold ground layered in white snow.

"Thanks hyung." Taehyung said, as he reached for Jin's hand once more, they took off again without hesitation.

"No problem, Tae." Jin said, as he turned around and smiled. He turned around to here several extra pair of footsteps running in the white snow. "The others must be behind us." Jin said, tripping over a branch as well but regaining his footsteps.

_**\---You were holding my hand saying not to let go** _

"Faster, Tae!" Jin yelled, quickly noticing the staggered breathing of his brother.

Clouds of smoke appearing and disappearing over and over again in an uneven fashion. While the younger boys nose and ears were red from the coldness.

"You have to keep g-going w-with-out m-me... jeez I should've went to the gym with Kook this morning." Taehyung joked, as Jin tightened his grip when the 16 year old began to pull away. "Hyung?"

"I'm not letting go, we're family, and the reason we're running in the woods is for that same reason." Jin said sternly, as Taehyung nodded, taking in a deep breath and running up to match his pace with Seokjin.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Taehyung asked it a boxy smile.

The two boys shared a heart-felt smile as they picked up the pace. Looking ahead at the snowy forest. The hoots of owls and rustling of bushes can be heard in the darkness. The light source thankfully coming from the magic mist.

_**\---When we found it at last there with twigs in our hair** _

Branches kept on hitting and brushing against their clothes and hair, but they continued, now hearing the more audible sound of their friends behind them.

"Hyungs?" Taehyung asked out of curiosity as he turned around to find the silhouette of his friend just 6 yards behind them, but on the other side of the large trees.

Another twig seemed to have caught itself in their hair. Taehyung continued running while turning back to continue looking for anyone else. His free hand ruffling his head, seeing leaves and smaller sticks leaving his hair and blowing away behind him.

The mist was dragging them deeper and deeper, towards the small mountain area of the forest. The mist trailed on until the boys were nearing the top of a mountain. The incline made it harder for them to keep running at their pace.

"TAEHYUNG HYUNG! SEOKJIN HYUNG!" Yelled a younger male's voice that both boys recognized.

"Kook?" Jin asked. He began to turn around until he whipped his head back forward and held an arm infront of his brother. Taehyung, who was still looking behind him, knocked into Jin, whispering a small apology.

"Look, that's it." Jin said, as both boys stared wide eyed at the sight.

_- **\--A rose in our cheeks and a breath in the air**_

Their cheeks were tinted with a faint pink, as their breath continued to get more even as they stood there in the clearing ontop of the mountain. Behind them, they heard other people stop running or walking, as 5 pairs of arms encircled around the two Kim brothers.

"We were so worried!" Hoseok said, as he had both arms around Taehyung's neck. "You guys ran out without your jackets!... also damn you guys run fast." Hoseok said, taking deep breathes as Namjoon carefully patted his back to be sure he was okay.

"You pabos, Taehyungie, your jacket." Jungkook said, as he slapped his hyung on the arm playfully. Noticing how messed up both of them were from running that distance, as they smiled.

"You too, Jin hyung." Yoongi commented.

For the first time since they left the house, they noticed how cold it actually was. Jimin and Yoongi both took off an extra layed of their coats and wrapped it around them, the two boys sent a thank you smile back. Now, all eyes, the boys and adults. Were staring at the fallen comet.

The light blue mist engulfed a silver round orb. The comet impacted the ground, creating a small hole with a radius of a meter and a half. The music box, where the other end of the mist was, closed. The mist disappeared at once, revealing the silver comet that had crashed on Earth.

"Tae... the mountain, the snow, the trees, the sky.. this is just like the first time we met Gatari." Seokjin whispered loudly with a faint smile on his lips.

_**\---And the words to describe it got caught in our throats** _

Taehyung and Jin began to both move forward, Namjoon even stepped forward to go with them, followed by the rest of the boys.

The adults began to talk to Seokjin and Taehyung, telling them to stop. Thankfully Jungkook's parents stepped up and told them it was all okay, that they've been waiting for this moment for a very long time. 

Jin and Taehyung saw the others join in, as they now circled the orb, not sure what to do.

"Together?" Ask Namjoon, while everyone nodded, "You guys do the countdown, it's your moment here." He gestured to Tae and Jin. Both boys looked at each other before counting.

"Please don't be anything bad..." Taehyung prayed, earning smiles from the boys. Then the two brothers counted down. "3, 2, 1!" They all placed their hands on the large orb.

_**\---As its silver light danced through the thread of our coats** _

Seven rays of silver light trails emerged from the orb, all going to each boy, the boys huddled up in a group, backs facing each other and the comet as they turned around to watch.

The thread weaved around each boy, all forming a beautiful design from a bird's eye view, it was like a light show from a whole different perspective. While they moved outwards and faced each member. 5 of the trails sparkled while moving over them and forming an orb above the middle of the huddle.

Taehyung and Jin watched in confusion and anticipation as the two trails of light entered their body. The center of their chest lit up, showing a moon in front of them. Glowing and sparkling the same way as the light before fading away.

Their moon birthmark on their wrist glower brightly.

Taehyung and Jin closed their eyes, focusing on their birthmarks. They didn't know why, but they knew they had to. While blue and silver fog emitted from their hands and joined the orb behind them, circling it like the rings of a planet. They opened their eyes once more, seeing what they have done.

_\---We knew that our eyes had not seen such a view_

"Taetae..." Jin said, his voice sounding quieter near the end as both boys turned around to where the orb once layed. The trails of light, all 7 of them, reappeared from their hands, as they moved closer to the circle.

Jin and Taehyung still had their hands interlocked as they walked forward and turned to face the center. The 7 trails met in the center, before moving upwards in a spiral.

A black shadow of a women appeared within the glowing spiral. The spiral was so bright they could barely see her. The boys backed away as a women appeared, dressed in purple and gold robes, her black hair reaching past her waist with a crown of jewels on her head and a white flower behind her right ear.

She landed on the ground, infront of Seokjin and Taehyung, gracefully, with a smile on her lips.

_**\---You were looking at me, and I was looking at you.** _

Taehyung burst into tears, as he let out a watery-smile. In 0.3 seconds Jungkook was behind him, his arms wrapped around Tae's torso. Seokjin remained frozen, Yoongi placing a hand on his shoulder when he started crying.

All the years they spent looking for her. All the times they thought about giving up or just admitting it like everyone else, she was just dead. How they tried to explain to themselves the things going on with them from birth up till now. It all paid off at the end when they finally got a chance to see her.

"I knew you guys would find me eventually," She spoke, walking over to Seokjin and Taehyung to hug them both tightly.

"We missed you so much," Seokjin and Taehyung both said "Mom."


	25. Their Story -25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks to how it all started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slow chanting* backstory backstory backSTORY BACKSTORY BACKSTORY!

The crowd dispersed, leaving the eight of them alone to enjoy their time together. Once Jin and Taehyung let go of their mother, Jungkook and the others walked towards them to greet her.

"Mom, this is-" Taehyung began, gently dragging her mother towards the five other boys. He held her hand softly as he looked from her to the others.

"Jungkook, right?" She asked, looking at the youngest of the seven. "And Jimin, Yoongi, Hoseok, and Namjoon." She spoke, her eyes meeting everyone of theirs.

"How- How do you know our names?" Jimin asked, his mouth slightly opened.

"I've been watching over you guys for a while no... but, I have a lot of explaining to do, to all of you." She said, gathering the boys up together and sitting down on the soft grass.

"Mom, whatever the explanation is, we will forgive you. You wouldn't leave us without a reason." Seokjin spoke. As the two brothers sat of both sides of their mother.

"Thank you, Seokjin. First and foremost, you need to know my name. My real name is Chang-e, goddess and queen of the Moon."

Everyone was looking at her with wide and curious eyes, wanting to know more about her. Taehyung looked at his birthmark, the moon mark on his wrist.

"I always thought it was just an ordinary birthmark..." Tae said. "If you're a goddess, does that make Jin hyung. and I... demi-gods? Unless dad was a god too." Taehyung asked

"What about Gatari-noona?" Seokjin asked next after Tae. "Who was she in relation to you? And our powers are from you?"

"I'll answer all of your questions, boys. Lets start from the very beginning;" Chang-e said with a hint of a smile on her face.

**_Many years ago..._ **

_Chang-e was the goddess and queen of the moon. Her kingdom on the moon consisted of royalties and fairness to the others._ _Whether or not they were human adventurers who sought salvation on the Moon, born with no powers, or if they were a god/goddess or demi-god._

_One day, the first human on the moon appeared. Kim Kyubok was an adventurer who made it from Earth to the Moon by a rocket he had built himself. Kyubok was treated with kind hospitality in the kingdom._

_He learned all about the Moon's customs and celebrations, including the Legend of the Moon._ _The legend says that the Kingdom was fall into ruins, and two members of the royal family will bring peace back. Of course, that cannot be achieved without hardship and sacrifices. The people celebrated every year that their Kingdom still stands, knowing that the legend is only a tale. It won't come true._

_The queen and the human fell in love progressively as they stayed together. Three years later, Kyubok was given the chance to go home. Chang-e's heart shattered when she learned about this but accepted it anyways. However, Kyubok refused the offer and vowed his love to the queen. The Moon was his home, and he promised to protect and take care of it for as long as he lived._

_The growth of the Moon Kingdom overwhelmed, and so did the spread of the royal family with the birth of two sons. A year into marriage the goddess gave birth, Seokjin, and later, Taehyung. What surprised the Kingdom and the family was they were both born in the winter, Chang-e's favorite season._

_Seokjin was born on the first snow fall and Taehyung on the last full moon before the new year. Both of them were special in so many ways, from their birthdays to birthmarks to whatever their future powers will be._

_The Kingdom loved the two sons, despite being only demigods, the brothers would soon rule over the moon. But, with the growth of the Kingdom came the appearance of enemies and invaders who wanted to take it over._

_There were two kinds of people on the Moon, the ones of the Moon Kingdom and the Necro Clan. The Necros would hunt down any one who ventures outside the Kingdom and take vials of their blood. With their blood, the Necros had access to powers beyond imagination, making them dangerous and a large threat to the Kingdom._

_Seokjin was only six when the Necros attacked. They had blown up a large portion of the large and heavily-built walls that surrounded the entire kingdom. Villages on the outskirts of the Kingdom were burned to the ground, the people either fled or were killed on the spot._

_The Necros wanted many things, one of them was control of the kingdom, the other was the death of the royal family._

_"Your highness!" Shouted Kaguya, the advisor for the family. Kaguya was the most power magic-wielder in all of the Kingdom. She had knew Chang-e since they were both little._ _Seokjin was holding onto his mother's hand with one, and the other held Taehyung's hand. "You must flee the palace, the Necros are coming in. They already burned down the villages."_

_Kyubok was out with the soldiers and generals, giving out orders and advice. He ordered the entire kingdom to be evacuated. Most of the people would be lead to the castle, others who were too far away had safe hiding-spots that the Necros didn't know about._

_Once Kyubok was done, he arrived in the room. "Daddy!" Taehyung said, running to hug his dad. Taehyung showed his boxy grin as he looked up to his father._

_"Hey Taetae." Kyubok said, ruffling the younger boys' hair. Taehyung let go and went over to his older brother to talk to him. Kyubok walked over to his wife and Kaguya._ _"The generals are leading their troops into battle. We need to stay here until the fight is over." Kyubok spoke. His smile disappeared as his expression changed from joy to seriousness._

_Explosions went off outside, followed by screaming. The small windows alongside one of the walls were tainted crimson red. Taehyung moved back from the windows as Seokjin went to hold onto his shaky hand. Kaguya noticed the princes' discomfort and guided the family to a secluded area._

_The main area of the castle were packed with people. Mothers holding onto their children tightly. Elders praying, babies crying, teenagers leaving their families to volunteer and fight. Kaguya quickly ushered them into another room, Seokjin and Taehyung took a quick glance and saw the blood, death, and screams of war._

_"Your majesty!" A soldier called, running towards the King and Queen. "T_ _he Necroes have infiltrated the castle. What are your orders?" He asked. Kyubok, Chang-e, and Kaguya looked between each other. They shared mixed expressions of shock and worry._

_"The moon is no longer safe for all of us, we need to flee." Chang-e spoke with seriousness. Her queen-side replacing the fear she once wore. "Everyone needs to leave, soldiers and all."_

_"Chang-e, the Necros will take over if we leave." Kaguya said._

_"The Necros will only have control of the buildings and items left behind, not the people." Chang-e said. "_ _Send the people to our allies, tell the king and queen that the Moon Kingdom has fallen... I prayed that this day will never arrive but it had." Chang-e said to Kaguya and the soldier. The soldier nodded and ran off to alert the other magic-wielders across the land._

_"Take my children and my husband to Earth, they will be safe there." Chang-e said, while Kyubok looked at his wife in confusion and fear. "The Necros can't get to Earth as easily."_

_"You have to come along, sweetie. The kids, they don't know yet-" Kyubok started._ _Cut off by the banging of the castle doors and the cries of the people outside. Kaguya had went out to alert everyone of what will happen, sending message to their ally forces of the other Kingdom._

_"I will get sick if I don't return back to the moon. If I come to Earth and let the Necros take over, there will be no Moon to return to. I must stay here and fight for my home." Chang-e said._

_Kaguya appeared back, her task done within a short amount of time for how powerful her magic is. She crouched down and began talking to Seokjin and Taehyung, who were on the other side of the room. They were both oblivious to the discussion of their parents._

_"Jin, Taehyung, you guys are going down to Earth for a while, okay? It won't be for long, before you know it, I will appear back and you will be living back on the moon again." Kaguya said with a gentle voice._

_"What about home? Is our home going to be destroyed?" Jin asked. They knew about the threat of the Necros, their parents warned them to not stray away from the Kingdom's walls._

_"You have to be brave, even when you're scared, Seokjin and Taehyung . It's okay to be afraid sometimes. You don't have to hide from fear, but embrace it. Once you do, you will know how strong you truly are." Kaguya said._

_Taehyung's grip on Jin's hand tightened. "You are so powerful and so strong in so many ways, remember that. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Kaguya finished._

_"I don't want to leave home." Tae said. "_ _But I will if that's what's important. Thank you noona."_ _Taehyung finished. The two princes hugged Kaguya tightly._

_Chang-e and Kyubok walked over to the boys, Kyubok wore a solemn expression on his face but replaced it once he saw Jin and Taehyung hugging Kaguya. He couldn't let the kids see his emotions, so he changed it right before they turned to look at him._

_"We're ready, Kaguya." Kyubok said, holding onto Jin and Tae._

_The advisor nodded and stood up to begin the spell. Her hands moved gently in the air, as mist appeared from them. The blue mist began to move around Kyubok, Seokjin, and Taehyung. A loud explosion and the sounds of the Necros stopped the spell._

_"The Necros..." Kaguya spoke, turning to hear the voices of the Necroes. They were yelling, the people were gone, they wanted he royal family. "Flee, I'll hold them off." Kaguya said. "Go, now!"_

_Kyubok took Seokjin up into his arms while Chang-e held onto Taehyung. "Kaguya," Chang-e spoke, facing her friend while Taehyung's face was towards Kyubok and his brother. "Thank you." Chang-e said._

_"It had been an honor serving you, my queen. Now go." Kaguya said with a thankful smile. Her eyes reflected the sadness on Chang-e's eyes. The queen teleported the family out of the Kingdom and they ran._

_Kaguya turned back around, seeing the Necros breaking down the door and facing the advisor. Kaguya's eyes narrowed as anger flashed through her veins. She started up her magic as she fought them._

_Chang-e and Kyubok stopped running until the Kingdom was nothing but a small shadow in the distance. They set Jin and Taehyung down as they embraced for one last time. "Kyubok... I need to perform the memory spell." Chang-e whispered to him once she let go._

_"No, honey, the kids need to know where they came from." Kyubok said. "If you perform the spell, there is a chance that they will never know who you are._

_"That's okay. Jin and Taehyung had seen too much. The violence and the death will be engraved in their memories unless I do something about it."_

_"I.. I understand." Kyubok said, looking down. He leaned forward and gave one last goodbye kiss, their lips moving against each other . Once they pulled back, Chang-e turned to the boys. She crouched down to meet their eye level._

_"Remember all I have taught you boys. When the time comes, look for me." Chang-e said, as she kissed the boys lightly on the forehead. "Jin, keep the confidence in you, use that to your advantage. Take care of your brother, okay? Protect him and whatever happens, stay together."_

_"We will mommy." Jin said, holding onto Taehyung's hand while the younger held onto his tightly._

_"Taehyung, please be good. You have the purest heart in the land, remember that. I love both of you so much." Chang-e finished, while the kids replied with a 'we love you too, mommy.'_

_The family moved in to a tight hug. They basked in the love of the family, Chang-e held onto her husband and her children, not knowing when she will see them again. Once they moved back, Kyubok grabbed Jin and Taehyung, moving them so they were standing infront of him._

_Chang-e began the memory spell and the teleportation spell at the same time, her eyes met Kyubok's, both reflecting sadness and understanding that this needed to be done._

_Chang-e waved her hand infront of their faces slowly, letting the light blue and gray mist circle her kids and husband. Their eyes were empty now, only a void of nothingness. Jin and Taehyung lost all of their memories of the moon, they were replaced with ones of Earth. They would never know about their past until the time comes for them to return._

_Chang-e bid her family one last goodbye, tears in her eyes as the mist circled the three of them. It captured them all in a large sphere. Then, the sphere started glowing white. It a large flash, the mist faded away. Kyubok, Seokjin, and Taehyung were gone._

_The three of them were now on Earth. Jin and Taehyung lived their lives as normal humans, no longer princes. They were told by their father that their mother disappeared without a trace shortly after Taehyung turned one. The memory spell placed on them would last forever or until they returned home._

_The spell placed on Kyubok, however, was removed months after they were on Earth. Kaguya removed the spell herself as she appeared in Kyubok's dreams. She had urgent news and had to tell the former King._

_"Kaguya?" Kyubok asked in his dream world. He faced the advisor with wide eyes. "What are you doing here? You removed the spell, why?"_

_"I have urgent news, Kyubok." Kaguya spoke with direness. "You need to tell the kids to search for their mother, not directly. Chang-e is in trouble, only Seokjin and Taehyung can help."_

_"Why the kids?" Kyubok asked. "Why not me or our allies?"_

_"Seokjin and Taehyung hold more power than anyone ever knew. I prayed and hoped that the day the Kingdom was destroyed would never come... Do you remember the Legend of the Moon?" Kaguya asked._

_"The Kingdom falls and two members of royalty will bring back peace." Kyubok answered like it was basic knowledge.. "We celebrated the Legend every year, so of course I remember it."_

_"There was a detail left out of the telling of the Legend, we always thought it was just an unnecessary detail... Kyubok, the two members of royalty who will bring back the kingdom, they were born in winter." Kaguya said. "The legend... it's talking about Seokjin and Taehyung."_

_Kyubok's brain felt like it just exploded. "No.. no that can't be true, it's just a legend." He stammered. "But.. knowing what happened on the Moon with the Necros... I guess it isn't just a legend anymore.." Kyubok sighed, accepting the truth._

_"Seokjin and Taehyung are going to face many hardships, they are the future of our kingdom and will inherit the throne together. Kyubok, make the boys aware about their mother if there was ever a time you would have to leave the boys permanently." Kaguya spoke._

_"I will, Kaguya, send word to my wife that the boys and I are safe." He said, and with that Kyubok woke up. He turned to see his children sleeping soundly together. "Please, stay strong, boys."_

_Chang-e was a fugitive on the run from the Necros, hoping that her family was safe. Kaguya was also with her but she moved from place to place. Sometimes she would visit the Moon, other times she was at the ally kingdom to talk to the people, other times she was on Earth hiding in disguise and watching over the brothers._

_A year after the fall of the Kingdom, a Necro learned that the royal family was on Earth. He disguised himself as a human and used his magic to cause a car crash. It was meant to kill the entire family, but, the princes survived. Kaguya killed the Necro in disguise to make sure the truth that the princes were on Earth didn't reach the Necros._

_Once Chang-e learned the news, she was devastated. Now her children were abandoned on Earth. Every now and then, Chang-e will cast a spell to look down on Earth to see Jin and Taehyung looking up at the moon._

_At first it was in a large building, the next time she casted the spell there were 5 other boys. Seokjin seemed to be talking to Kyubok as well before sleeping. Chang-e noticed how all of the boys were close with each other, she was glad that her sons found someone they could depend on._

_The Necros celebrated their victory, unaware that the princes still lives. However, one mysterious day, the Necros scattered across the moon, leaving the castle. Chang-e didn't know why the Necros decided to flee, it was still a mystery. However, their home was back._

_Chang-e was about to go back to Earth until she felt her powers restricted. The Necros fled, but while they were in charge, they made sure that if Chang-e ever retook the throne, she would be unable to use her powers on the Moon. They had left a curse that would last for who knows how long. But, their home was back. Kaguya sent back the people._

_Chained to the land, Chang-e prayed that her sons were okay, Kaguya's spells only worked best on the moon as well. Chang-e warned Kaguya to not set foot into the Kingdom in fear her powers will be restricted, too_

_As the months rolled by, Kaguya would send letters to Chang-e about her sons. The only time she hadn't was for a seven year period when Kaguya was sending the residents of the Moon back to their home._

_One day, Chang-e received a letter that had two words on it: Crystal Comet. Chang-e smiled, knowing her sons had uncovered the mystery, all that was left was her part. The queen remembered the melody as clear as moonlight. She hummed it out loud while her hands moved infront of her gracefully._

_Her powers were restricted on the moon and none of her powers worked on Earth, except for one. A large silver orb formed in the center, right infront of Chang-e. She filled the orb with her powers and threw it out towards Earth._

_Chang-e watched infront of her as the comet's silver thread encased her in a large orb, she smiled to herself as the warmth filled her entire body. Chang-e found herself now encased in white, but no longer on the Moon._

_Chang-e saw the greenery below her, the galaxy above her. She took one step out of the warm white ray and adjusted her vision to Earth. The cool breeze blew through her long black hair while she breathed in deeply._

_She saw seven boys infront of her. Seokjin and Taehyung were crying, within seconds, they ran towards her and encased her in a tight hug. "We missed you so much, mom." They sobbed, holding onto her tightly._

_Chang-e closed her eyes and hugged back just as tightly, her family was reunited. "I missed you too, my princes."_


	26. Coronation -26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers are going to be crowned prince, Jungkook experience some conflicting thoughts.

"What about Rose and her family? She knew you and your fake name." Jin asked.

"Oh, I remember little Chaeyoung and her family. Mr and Mrs. Park changed her name to Rose to hide from the Necroes. The spell was lifted from them when I gave the message that they were allowed to go home. Chaeyoung stayed in hopes of finding and helping you two." Chang-e spoke. "She's back home now, she left after your second visit with her."

"We seriously gotta thank her when we get back home." Taehyung said with a happy breath. "Then what about your fake name, Chantae? You didn't need to change it if you never visited Earth until now."

"Chantae was a name I used when everyone was under the spell put on them. Which makes sense now on why Gatari's first few letters seems so different to now. Because she was under the fake reality that I was Chantae, never Chang-e." Their mother replied back.

"That does make sense now... Good thing all of noona's letters are stored in a box back home." Seokjin praised.

"Your home!" Jungkook spoke out, sitting up straight now. "They get to go home now, right?" He asked, a sparkle in his eyes. The maknae turned from the brothers to the queen.

"Yes, they do." The queen said with a small smile.

"Good, cause we have a lot of missing time to make up for." Seokjin joked, making his mother smile.

"Wait, Mom!" Taehyung called out as soon as Jin finished. "Can, can our friends come too? They helped us every step of the way, it's only fair." Taehyung elaborated, Seokjin nodded in agreement.

All seven boys stared at Chang-e with wide eyes, waiting for her response

"Of course they can. I wasn't planning on leaving them behind." Chang-e said. Jimin basically shot from his seat in victory as the others celebrated. "Hold onto each other while I perform the spell. It'll take less than a minute."

"What about our parents? They'll be worried sick if we leave for too long." Hoseok said.

"I'll send them a message." Chang-e replied. She wove her hands arounds gracefully and let the mist surround the group of eight.

All seven boys held onto each other's hands as they saw the mist form an enclosed circle around all of them. They closed their eyes and waited for the spell to take place.

"You can open your eyes now, boys." Chang-e said, a hint of playfulness in her tone. Seokjin opened his eyes first, a gasp was what told the others that they were truly on the Moon.

The boys let go of each other and stared with wide eyes at the palace. The silver and marble kingdom rose high from the moon. Several towers rose into the sky with the dome-like shape of the top of the middle section.

"Welcome, my majesties."

The boys turned to see a women standing next to them. She wore light purple robes that skimmed the floor with long, round sleeves. In her hair was curled and reached to her mid-back section. Sitting ontop of her hair was a beautiful, silver head piece.

"Kaguya, the royal advisor, is at your service." Kaguya spoke, bowing down with grace and smiling at the boys.

"Kaguya, mom, is this really...?" Began Taehyung, the start of a boxy-smile showing on his face.

Taehyung took a step forward, bending down to lightly touch one of the light blue flowers that were alongside them. The gray dirt sustained life for plants to thrive.

"Yes. Kaguya, tell the public that the princes have returned." Chang-e said.

Her dark purple and golden robes glistening in the sunlight while her hair looked more silver than black. Kaguya nodded and disappeared quickly.

"Seokjin, Taehyung, my sons, welcome home."

Jungkook, Jimin, Namjoon, Hoseok, and Yoongi all looked with admiration. All the years they spent with the two brothers helping them look for their mother, it was here. Infront of them, real life, no longer a dream. Chang-e casted another teleportation spell. Within seconds, they were infront of the castle.

"Queen Chang-e is back!" One women cried out, as commotion was heard over the whole village. People talked and pointed at the eight of them standing there. "Queen Chang-e has returned with her sons!" Another person said.

Kaguya walked up next to them, her voice loud and clear as she approached the boys. "Moon Kingdom, please do welcome back the arrival of Queen Chang-e and her sons. Prince Seokjin and Prince Taehyung. Along with their friends from Earth, Jeon Jungkook, Park Jimin, Kim Namjoon, Jung Hoseok, and Min Yoongi."

Before their eyes, the boys watched as the whole village went on their knees and bowed. Seeing it clearly, the boys saw a stained glass piece of the royal family, one pane for one family member. On the sides were Kyubok and Chang-e. The two that sat in the middle were left empty.

"Mom, why are two windows empty?" Taehyung asked.

Kaguya was talking to one of the guards that stood at the front of the large (and lengthy) wall that surrounded the kingdom.

"I forgot to mention that. The stain glass piece is reserved for you and Seokjin. During your coronation, that is." Chang-e spoke with a smile.

"Wait, they're being crowned prince, like legally?" Jungkook asked with wide eyes, that caught the attention of the other members. Shock expressions ranging out from the 7 boys.

"Kyubok and I were planning on having the crowning happen after Taehyung's birthday, on the first full moon of the new year. But it never happened after you guys were sent down to Earth." Chang-e said, sadness in her voice. Taehyung walked over and hugged his mom, followed by Seokjin.

"We'll make your proud, mom, you can count on us." Seokjin said, as Chang-e sniffled and smiled. "We'll be great princes for our Kingdom."

"I know you will, I don't have any doubts. The coronation will be in two days time. The palace shall be open to everyone of the Moon Kingdom. For now, we need to get you two measured for royal robes and our committee planning your glass piece." Chang-e said, Kaguya appearing beside her.

"I don't know who to recruit, my lady. None of the people know Seokjin and Taehyung well enough to design a piece." Kaguya spoke. Jungkook's head popped up in an instant.

"I can do it!" He said with his signature bunny smile. "I've known hyungs since we were kids. Actually, all of us did." Jungkook motioned to his hyungs, they all nodded in agreement.

"Princes? This is your call." Kaguya said, turning to Jin and Taehyung. Both brothers looked a Jungkook and nodded with a smile. The maknae jumped up in glee and began thanking his hyungs.

"Now, Jungkook, the main thing to focus on with the glass piece is their features and their solo powers... I see you two mastered yours early." Kaguya turned to see Seokjin and Taehyung. Jungkook was busy writing everything down on his phone, which somehow had cell service.

"Is that a bad thing?" Namjoon asked.

"When a demi-god starts to learn their magic, or a part of it, a part of their body changes. For Seokjin, it is his hair, and for Taehyung, it is his eyes." Kaguya said.

The boys remembered how surprised they were when it happened. Jin's chestnut hair turning blue and blonde and Taehyung's eyes turning into a galaxy.

"It's a normal part of every royal family member. Now, come along guys. You have to get fitted early so the tailors can start making your robes." Kaguya guided the boys inside the castle.

Along the way, the group of seven greeted the townsfolk. Waving, giving them smiles, and thanking them.

The two brothers were taken to the large fitting room. Two three-way mirrors stood in the middle of the room. Their frames were gold with details etched into it. Two female tailors stood patiently at the side of both mirrors.

"Prince Taehyung and Seokjin, it's an honor to meet you two." One of the tailors spoke. "I'm Park Eunmi. Chaeyoung's mother." Eunmi spoke.

"Ms. Eunmi, it' nice to meet you after all this time. Give Chaeyoung our thanks for helping us." Seokjin said, bowing 90 degrees to the elder.

"Princes, pleasure to meet you. I'm Kim Jisoo, a friend of Chaeyoung." Jisoo, the second tailor spoke. I'm a bit inexperienced so I'm mostly here for training.

Minutes went by and Taehyung was called up first for measurements. Everyone was excitedly chatting over everything and anything. Even Yoongi was surprised, and it takes a lot to surprise Yoongi.

Jungkook, however, was busy sketching his designs on a table, a few feet away from his hyungs. While goin through the ideas that his hyungs gave him, a sudden thought whirled into his mind.

If Seokjin and Taehyung were going to be crowned Princes of the Moon, they would have to leave Earth behind, including him.


	27. Ignored -27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook attempts to talk to his hyungs before the coronation but life gets in his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Quick update that there's a smidge of Taekook in this chapter. I don't ship people, I see BTS as one giant family/brothers rather than romantic pairings. The main part I will be following is the adventure (also because I'm horrible at romance in general) with a little bit of Taekook as we go. Thank you and happy reading!

Jungkook stayed up that day in the moon, his head filled with worried thoughts and concerns. The project for the stained glass piece was half-way finished. Namjoon, Hoseok, Yoongi, Jimin, and Jungkook met together to vote on colors and designs.

Chang-e had lent the five other boys their own bedroom, but they decided to have two and share. Jimin, Hoseok, and Jungkook roomed together while Namjoon and Yoongi shared a room.

Jimin and Hoseok were too scared to sleep in an unknown area, a common thing really, and Yoongi had insomnia. Soft music can be heard from outside Namjoon's and Yoongi's doors, a technic Namjoon adopted to help him sleep. Turns out, it worked for Yoongi as well.

Jungkook remembered how astonished he was when he saw the bedroom, it was literally fit for a prince. The mattress and comforters are as soft as feathers and felt so light under their touch. Pictures and various paintings filled the crème colored walls. A large balcony overlooked the eastern side of the kingdom.

Seokjin and Taehyung's rooms were just the same, except they had some decorations that they themselves had own before the attack. Kaguya showed Taehyung his favorite baby blanket and the prince hasn't let it out of his sight ever since.

Back to his thoughts, Jungkook stared blankly out at the Kingdom. Young boys and girls ran throughout the streets at night, their parents calling them in after curfew. Jungkook smiled as he watched one young, playful boy's hand suddenly burst into flames as he looked for his play toy.

Jungkook's smile disappeared when he saw two older boys run with the younger boy. They reminded the human of him, Jin, and Taehyung when they were children. Carefree, wild, young, their head still up in the clouds.

"Kook?"

Jungkook turned around from where he sat on the window-sill bench and saw Taehyung. He was dressed in a pair of matching blue pajamas and had on cute koala slippers to match it. Taehyung sleepily rubbed his eye and stifled a yawn.

"What are you doing up?" Taehyung asked, sitting next to the younger boy.

"I was gonna ask you the exact same." Jungkook spoke, turning to face his friend.

"Jin hyung and I have a busy schedule these next two days for the coronations. I got up to get some water and saw you out here. Why aren't you asleep with Hobi and Minnie?" Taehyung questioned.

"I just..." Jungkook stopped, looking for the right words to say. "I just couldn't sleep, that's all. This place, it's amazing, but all so unfamiliar. My body just can't handle it, you know?"

"Yeah, we all feel that way. You still gotta get some rest, Kookie. If you need anything, you know where to find me." Taehyung spoke with a smile, patting the maknae's shoulder then getting up.

"Wait!" Jungkook held onto Taehyung's hand as soon as it left his shoulder. "Can I..." The thought made him seem like a little kid again, "Can I sleep with you tonight? I just.. I think it'll help me."

Taehyung smiled as he helped Jungkook up from his position. The two of them walked shoulder to shoulder towards Taehyung's room, hands touching every few seconds. Jungkook looked down, his cheeks getting warmer everyone few seconds.

Taehyung slowly grabbed Jungkook's hand, holding it lightly as he continued walking like nothing happened. Tae's room was on the opposite side of Jin's. The prince opened the door and let Jungkook walk in first, closing it behind him.

Jungkook carefully climbed onto Tae's large, velvety bed. Taehyung right besides him as they laid down.

"Night, Tae." Jungkook mumbled.

"Good night, Kookie." Taehyung spoke, moving closer towards the boy.

Taehyung wrapped his arms around Jungkook's back. His heart warmed when he saw how cute and peaceful the maknae looked like when he was asleep. Taehyung closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

~~~

Jungkook was a heavy sleeper, he'll admit that. But when the younger moved around and felt Taehyung not next to him, his eyes shot open.

"Taehyung?" Jungkook groggily asked.

He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and stifled a yawn. The maknae then stretched his arms out and looked over to see Taehyung adjusting his hair in the large vanity mirror.

"What time is it?" Jungkook asked.

"Roughly 7:00, I've been up since 6:45 though. Jin hyung and I have some stuff to do today with Kaguya and mom. You can stay here and rest, Kookie." Taehyung spoke. "Isn't it weird not seeing the sun rise and set everyday?" He asked randomly.

"Yeah," Jungkook let out a small chuckle. "I wonder what happens to the kingdom during an eclipse and blood moon." Jungkook joked.

"Good question! I'll ask mom that later when hyung and I see her." Taehyung spoke, taking a quick glance at the clock. "I gotta go. Bye Kookie!"

"Okay," Jungkook pouted. He watched as his friend gathering his stuff and opened the bedroom door.

"Wait, Tae-!" Jungkook began, remembering his thoughts from earlier that night.

Taehyung was already gone by then, leaving Jungkook alone in his room.

~~~

"Hyu-!" Jungkook began as soon as he saw Seokjin and Taehyung exit the fitting room for their third fitting that day.

The stylists were preparing for a look for the lost princes as soon as they returned to the Moon. Infact, everyone has prepared their coronation. Schedules for the boys down to the seconds and everything in tip-top shape.

A small smile grew on his face as Jungkook began to speed walk over to his friends. He wanted to talk about so much with them.

"Kookie!" Taehyung yelled, seeing the maknae infront of him.

Taehyung wrapped both of his arms around Jungkook in a side hug. Meanwhile Seokjin ruffled the younger's hair, messing it up. A second later, Taehyung's arm was gently pulled away by a servant.

"Princes, we need to get you to your next activity." The servant spoke patiently.

Taehyung's smile dropped as he turned to Jungkook with a sympathetic smile. "We'll catch up later, kay Kook?"

Jungkook hesitantly nodded as he watched his friends walk away, the servant talking to them about important stuff that didn't reach Jungkook ears.

"...Okay Taehyung..." He responded back. But by then, the corridor was empty.


	28. Crown -28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coronation day arrives but history seems to repeat itself.

It's the day before the Coronation. The Grand Hall of the castle was decorated with blue, silver, and gold everything. Invites were being passed out by Jimin, Yoongi, Namjoon, and Hoseok. Seokjin and Taehyung were busy, as per usual, with the Coronation.

Jungkook, well Jungkook was up thinking in an ungodly hour of the night... or is it morning?

The maknae looked over at the sheet of paper infront of him on the desk. The stain-glass piece he designed for Taehyung and Seokjin was done. Colors were chosen, the cost was below budget, and Kaguya had prepared the spell to create it and assemble it for the coronation.

Jungkook looked out of the window, the Earth staring right back at him. At once, an idea popped into his head.

Jungkook hurried grab a new piece of drawing paper and began roughly sketching the outline. The length and width being the singular glass pieces (Tae and Jin's) put together, all to make one rectangular piece.

Jungkook looked at one of their most memorable moments together, using that as the sketch. The maknae quickly finished the line art and drew over it with black ink, carefully tracing it to ensure no mistake.

After 3 hours of tracing, taping, painting on the water colors, and doing the math for the budget, the gift was done.

'One last thing to add!' Jungkook thought to himself.

He quickly grabbed a white marker and wrote in neat cursive ontop of the piece. A quote he remember Namjoon told him some time ago.

Finally done with his work, Jungkook let out a content sighed and instantly brought his head down to sleep. Arms laying on the desk.

~~~

"Jung-!" Taehyung bounced into the room with a smile.

Behind him was the other boys, all up and excited for the day. (Save for Yoongi who carried a small pillow under his arm).

Once Tae saw the maknae asleep over the desk, the boy stopped and held his arms out to stop Hoseok from entering the room and waking the maknae up.

Seokjin smiled whole-heartedly and walked over to the boy, shaking the youngest awake.

"Hyung?" JK mumbled, yawning as he stretched his arms. A red mark on his cheek from sleeping on the desk.

Jin noticed the red mark and moved his thumb over it, concern about why Jungkook had slept on the desk instead of his bed. The eldest let the thoughts slide away as Taehyung walked over.

"It's coronation day, Kook." Taehyung cheered. Jungkook just rubbed his eyes confusingly, not understanding a word of what his friend just said.

"What?" Jungkook asked back.

"Jungkook, Coronation day." Jimin explained playfully. "Taehyung and Seokjin hyung are gonna be crowned princes!"

"Wait, WHAT?!" Jungkook yelled loudly. Standing up within an instant.

"Come on, Kook. Kaguya has our clothes ready in one of the styling rooms." Hoseok spoke, lightly dragging the boy towards the door.

"Then what are we waiting for? Lets go!" Jungkook dashed out, followed by Jimin and Taehyung.

In his hand was the special gift he had made.

~~~

Jungkook, Jimin, Yoongi, Namjoon, and Hoseok were gonna be standing right next to Taehyung and Seokjin during the coronation. They were wearing clothes as light as feathers and as soft as silk.

The traditional take on the Korean Hanbok was twisted into something a bit more modern, but still holding it's old values. Each of them wore almost the same pattern. The only different being the pattern on the top. The colors stayed the same, dark blue and silver.

While waiting for Seokjin and Taehyung to be finished, Jungkook had managed to explain to Kaguya and the others his surprise to the princes.

"You're really amazing, Jungkook." Namjoon spoke, looking at all the planning that went into making it.

"So, do you think you can do it, Kaguya?" Yoongi asked.

"Of course I can. Anything for you seven. The singular pieces are done. I'll just add onto it with a little bit of my magic." Kaguya spoke.

"Kaguya-nim, Seokjin and Taehyung are ready."

Saying that Seokjin and Taehyung looked handsome was an understatement.

Saying they looked gorgeous was still an understatement.

Jungkook's jaw dropped when he saw his two best friends. Dressed in clothes fit for princes. The colors seemed like it glimmered and shined under the lighting of the moon. Bringing out Taehyung's eyes and Jin's hair in the process.

The clothes were light blue, and gold. Silver designs and embroidery trailing up and down the cloth. Along with the blue jewels that sparkled under the moons light, they were all set.

The servants were prepping everything one last time, hastily working to make sure everything was in perfect shape for the two princes.

"You okay, hyungs?" Jungkook asked, noticing how shaky Taehyung has been acting.

"Just peachy, totally fine, no worry Minnie." Taehyung bounced his right leg up and down like a basketball.

"You look more nervous than okay, Taetae." Jimin commented. "Think on the positive side, you guys are going to be crowned princes of a Kingdom no one knew existed. You guys are home."

Somehow, in some way, Jungkook felt a little 'pang' in his heart at what Jimin said. Home. Maybe he just wasn't ready to accept it, that his hyungs, his two closes friends that he calls brothers, are really home.

At once, the gates were opened, Seokjin and Taehyung were ushered by Kaguya to their places to greet everyone walking in.

The grand hall was filled with wonderous noise as Jungkook and the others made their way to Seokjin and Taehyung's side. Smiling and greeting the guest all in the same way.

Guards and magic users patrolled the perimeter, making sure nothing would interfere with the coronation this time around.

Off miles upon miles from the kingdom walls were a group of people all dressed in silver and black ominous outfits and cloaks.

Some carried black staffs that resemble several bones adjoined together at the end, curved in a slight S. At the top of the staff was a gray adn white orb, dark crimson trailing in it like dust.

Some had masks that looked like skulls, just without the jawbone. In some designs were horns all over the top. In others were intricate drawing with black and red that shined. Their mask partially covered by their cloaks.

From their small camp they saw the celebration of the coronation in the Kingdom they most despised.

The rule of the group stood up, glaring at the kingdom with blood-red eyes. His staff the biggest, his mask the biggest, his figure the biggest. His hatred the biggest.

"Order the rest of the troops from the south. Tell them to start their march. We meet them at the castle wall." He spoke to the messenger. "It seems that her," Chang-e was a taboo name, "sons, the princes, are still alive."

He looked around the camp, his troops all out for magical blood as they prepared for their orders.

"We leave in 10. Lets join in on the fun." The leader spoke.

At once, generals and lieutenants began ordering out commands. The Necros took down their camp, preparing to storm the kingdom.


	29. Ready -29

Hundreds of thousands of people came walking into the castle. All of them wearing their best clothes for the day of celebration. Seokjin and Taehyung greeted all of them with a full heart, their eyes glowing with the fascination of meeting the people of their homeland.

Jungkook forced his doubts to the back of his head, today was a day to have fun, he shouldn't have to worry so much.

~~~

With all of the commotion settling down and the people taking their seats at the millions of tables that filled the grand hall, Kaguya walked up to the balcony over them. Her robes glimmered with the spark of moon dust.

"Dear citizens of the Moon Kingdom," Her voice boomed like a stereo, making herself heard throughout the large room.

"We are here today to celebrate the crowning of the returned, lost princes. Kim Seokjin and Kim Taehyung." Jin and Taehyung walked forward, standing to the sides of Kaguya.

"For several long years of harshness as come to an end. The princes have returned to their home, the saviors of our Kingdom, as foretold in the Legend of the Moon."

The five boys, who were waiting patiently by the side, perked their heads up at the mention of the legend.

"The Legend, that we believed wouldn't come true, has, our Kingdom did fall into ruins. But, with the help of the princes and their friends from Earth, they have brought power and hope back into our home." Kaguya spoke.

Cheers erupted over the crowd. Seokjin and Taehyung moved their eyes over every single citizen, seeing the happiness on their faces.

Kaguya moved back and delicately lifted a pillow that was resting on a pedestal behind them. On the pillow were two gold crowns that arched beyond their head. Silver thread ran down the arches and moon dust covered certain parts of it all.

Queen Chang-e walked into the center, taking one of the crowns and placed it on Seokjin, then, the second crown on Taehyung.

"With these crowns, my sons, you are now forever known as the new Rulers of the Moon Kingdom." Chang-e announced.

The crowd stood up and began to bow down all at once, shouting out praise and respect to the rulers.

In the midst of bowing, Yoongi saw a guard beginning to run up the stairs that led to the family. Confused, he grabbed Jimin's and Hoseok's arm to alert them. Namjoon and Jungkook also saw the guard and they began to walk towards the family to see what was happening.

"Your highnesses, your majesty." The guard bowed down to his knee at once. "There seems to have been an alert at the Eastern wall. My troops have sent reports of black masses in and out of the rocky terrain."

Seokjin and Taehyung, surprised at the alert, thought about what to do.

"Send any available knights out to stand guard. Make sure to be ready to attack at any given moment. We don't know what's out there, if it's just another raiding group or.. them." Kaguya spoke.

Chang-e was speaking to the people, assuring them everything was okay.

"Guys, I'm not so sure about this..." Hoseok spoke, wrapping his arms around Namjoon's.

"W-Wait, why is the ground shaking?!" Jimin spoke loudly in alarm.

Objects began moving up and down in rapid speed, the curtains moved back and forth. Off in the crowd, a glass dropped and someone shrieked. The ones on the balcony held onto the railing to steady themselves.

"Wait!" Taehyung and Seokjin both spoke out loud at the same time. "S-Something's happening, someone- No, wait-- a whole army, is arriving at the Eastern Gate." Taehyung spoke, his body now slightly shivering.

"How can they-?" Jungkook begin to ask in a whisper, then decided not to continue with his question.

Seokjin wrapped his arms around his younger brother and looked at his mother and Kaguya. "They're armed and highly dangerous. Taehyung and I can sense them from miles away."

"Necros..." Kaguya spoke softly, her eyes wide in shock.

Outside, even with the thick castle walls, everyone heard the booming voice of the general yelling, "ATTACK!"

"We need to do something!" Taehyung cried out in fear, everyone saw the fear in the people below them.

Seokjin turned around, "Kook, Jimin, Namjoon, Yoongi, and Hoseok, take everyone to safety in the Castle... uh..." He thought of where to take them. "Just take them away from here, got it?"

They all nodded and began to run down the stairs and guide everyone to the exit underneath the two grand stair-cases. Helping anyone who was disabled or couldn't stand without assistance.

Seokjin and Taehyung looked outside to see what was happening, it was the Necros as Kaguya said. "Why are they here?" Tae asked to no one in particular.

"To finish what they started..." Chang-e answered back softly, the brothers knew exactly what she meant and looked at each other. Seokjin grabbed a hold of Taehyung's hand and squeezed it comfortingly.

The sound of fizzing filled the air, it came from the right most corner, closes to the door, of the castle. No one had time to react before the whole corner of the castle was blown up.

Debris of silver concrete, fabric, and glass flew into the air. Thankfully, everyone was out of it's radius and were unharmed. But now, the castle was vulnerable to attack.

Beyond the large hole in the castle was an equally larger one in the border walls. Troops ran in groups, defending the Kingdom from invasion as they fought off the Necros.

Jungkook and the others managed to get back up to the balcony area through another entrance, looking at the fighting with worried and hopeless eyes.

"We need to leave, now." Chang-e spoke, grabbed onto her sons gently by the arms. "Somewhere safe,"

"Mom-" Seokjin began, cutting off his mother. "We're staying. We spent way too long looking for you, for home, not to let it be taken away again."

"Hyung and I are staying on the Moon, we're fighting." Taehyung continued. "We're not going back to Earth and forget all of this, not again."

"If hyung's staying, then so are we." Jungkook spoke up, all of the boys nodding in agreement. Moving to stand besides Jin and Taehyung.

Chang-e thought for a moment, letting go of Jin and Tae's arms. She saw the determination in all of their faces, then took a deep breath and smiled. Kaguya noticed and stood next to Chang-e, ready.

"My sons, it's your call. What do you need us to do?" Chang-e asked.


	30. Taking the Lead -30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Okay, here's the plan."

Seokjin and Taehyung gathered up their friends and family in a private room. Talking to each other in their little chat in their heads about the plan. Their royal robes and fancy clothes now replaced with the comfort of clothing from Earth.

"Okay, here's the plan." Seokjin stepped forward after finishing his head-talk with Taehyung.

"The castle has a huge chunk missing and so does the wall. From what Kaguya told us, and what we read up, the Necros gain their powers from Moonian blood. I made up that word but we're gonna roll with it. The only way to stop them from being almighty and powerful is to have as less injuries and deaths as possible." Seokjin explained.

"Hyung is a healer, that's his solo power. Mom, have any available Moonian nurse and doctor out in the infirmary for any wounded soldiers. Kaguya, send your best knights out, anyone willing to fight. We aren't gonna force the people into this battle." Taehyung spoke up.

"Kook and everyone else." The five boys from Earth looked up.

"We'll go into the infirmary and help out." Jimin said as soon Tae finished.

"We can handle blood... okay, well, most of us can." Yoongi sent a look at an already nauseous Hoseok.

"What about you guys?" Namjoon asked.

"We're gonna fight." Taehyung replied simply. "Alongside the soldiers. We're protecting the Kingdom."

"Do what you must, but stay safe." Kaguya spoke, sending them all one last smile before disappearing and leaving behind a small cloud of dust.

"Stay safe, okay?" Seokjin spoke, going over to hug their friends. "We'll meet you back here when the battle is over."

All seven of them moved into a group hug, relishing the warmth and love that basked over them. In his head, Seokjin is reminded of the seven kids that worked so hard to uncover the mystery. The comfort and tears that brought them to where they were now.

The group moved back and Taehyung immediately gravitated towards Jungkook.

"I'll see you later, Kook." Taehyung spoke, holding onto his best friends' arm. "And don't do anything stupid."

"I could say the same thing to you." Jungkook joked.

Seokjin looked in-between his friend and his brother. In their eyes shined a passion. Then it clicked inside his head what was going on between the two of them.

"Boys, come one. We don't have time to waste!" Chang-e spoke. "The underground is protected by a powerful spell so we have to walk to it ourselves."

"On it, Chang-e- Jungkook!" Hoseok called out, catching the attention of the maknae. "Lets go."

"Take care, Jungkook." Taehyung sent one last message at Jungkook.

"You too, Taehyung!" Jungkook yelled out before running down the hall and catching up with Chang-e and the others.

"Tae, come on, we have to get ready." Seokjin led his brother out of the room as all three groups prepared for battle.

~~~

"Your majesties--" A soldier came running into the room Seokjin and Taehyung were in, situating themselves up for battle.

Seokjin tightened the belt along his waist, making sure to allow enough room to breath. Taehyung was grabbing his silver helmet and noticed the soldier before he could speak.

"We're ready, sire." Taehyung simply spoke.

Their clothes from Earth replaced with the special armor of the Moonians. Silver, gold, and light blue for their colors. Chest plate had a design of a crescent moon and a star in the middle, gold and shining white.

Their undershirt was a light sky blue color that reached up just below their neck. A golden curved design choker situated over it. Lightweight but sturdy silver gloves were worn, reaching up to their forearms. The glove meeting the elbow piece of the armor.

A silver and gold rimmed helmet was worn, just enough to cover their head, leaving their eyes free to seek for any surrounding threats. Their boots reached up just above the ankle, soft but heavy.

At once, Seokjin and Taehyung walked out of the room. The soldier ran the opposite way he came as he spoke something about 'find Chief'.

They passed a sign that had an arrow pointing to the right with big red letters saying INFIRMARY. Taehyung glanced behind, knowing that their friends are in the make-shift hospital.

The duo went back to the grand hall where the Moonians dined and talked and sat during the coronation. Kaguya appeared out of thin air, knowing they were there before hand. Along by her side was a boy just as old as them.

"Your majesties, this is Yoon Raehan, my most gifted Magic Knight. He will be second-in-command for my knights sent out." Kaguya introduced the boy. He looked to be 16 years old, with fair skin and white shaggy hair that was starting to grow out slightly.

"Your majesties, it's an honor to serve along side you." Raehan dropped to one knee and bowed.

"Raehan, no need for formalities. Are the other knights ready?" Seokjin asked.

"Yes, sir, they are." Raehan answered.

Within a millisecond, they were teleported to an unknown room, (the two brothers still haven't explored the rest of the castle, apparently), where 200 Magic Knights stood in lines of four by four. The kings were taken aback by the amount of volunteers.

Instead of the armor, their attire were heavy-duty jackets, belts, and robes that covered their body. Brown and silver fingerless gloves to let their fingers move freely when conjuring spells. Some wore black cloaks with their hoods pulled up, hiding their face from sight. Other held staffs made from the trees on the Moon, a glowing light blue stone sitting on the top of it all.

"Knights, we thank you for your bravery on defending the Moon Kingdom." Taehyung spoke up. "There's one very important thing you have to know once you get out there. Those are Necros we are fighting, one lick of your blood and they grow more powerful."

"I am a healer myself, but for serious wounds and causalities, teleport to the infirmary on the second floor in the right wing." Seokjin spoke. "We fight for our home!"

Everyone cheered loudly. Faces showing fierce pride and the eyes filled with the urge to fight.

"Your majesties, whenever you're ready." Kaguya spoke. Seokjin turned around and nodded at her.

A large blue mist surrounds the army of magic Knights as Raehan took his position infront of the large group. At once, they were teleported back to the Grand hall, marching outside to face the battle going on.

The once muffled shouts grew louder. Once they were outside, it erupted in their ears. Sounds of snarling, growling, screams, and magic rupturing all around them.

"This is the Necro army?" Taehyung asked, seeing the only 40 Necros out infront of the castle.

"No, your majesty, these are only their spies." Raehan answered.

At the sight of the Princes, the 40 Necros drank a crimson flask and disappeared from sight. At once, the soldiers from before and the ones that are now ready ran up and formed large 10 by 10 squares.

"Your majesties, my name's Lee Hakku, second-in-command for my soldiers." A middle-aged man spoke, bowing down on one knee.

"It's an honor to meet you, Hakku. How many soldiers do we have?" Taehyung asked.

"10,000, sir." Hakku responded.

"Including the Knights, that's 10,200." Seokjin added up.

"Um.. sirs." Raehan spoke, hesitant and voice slightly wavering.

Everyone looked off into the horizon. Huge masses of black marched in sync, their footsteps vibrating all the way to them.

"That's the Necros Army, sire." Raehan spoke, standing up straight as his eyes glazed over them all.

The footsteps got louder and louder, so did their heart beats.


	31. Battle -31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a fight against the two armies as the boys fight to protect their home. The tides turn against them until a hidden secret of their father is revealed.

The Necro Army stopped right at the outer wall, where the Kingdom ended and the Necro's turf began. One of the Necros spoke in a large, black, horn. His voice boomed, heard from everywhere on the Moon.

"Moonians, we are giving you a choice. Send over Kim Seokjin, Kim Taehyung, and Queen Chang-e now and we will spare you. Don't, and we will attack and give no mercy to those who plead!" He shouted loudly. A deep rumble was heard in his voice, like he hasn't drank water in days.

Seokjin and Taehyung looked at their comrades, faces filled with courage and pride. Some soldiers tightened the grips on their weapons. Some Knights already began conjuring up spells, their hands slightly infront of them, energy beams of a multitude of colors emitting from their hands.

"Raehan," Taehyung spoke, the teenager turned immediately. "Send those Necros a message."

At once, Raehan bean moving his hands in graceful and fast movements. A large horn was formed with the mist of the magic, he nodded to Taehyung.

"We fight till our last breathes, bring it on!" He yelled wildly.

At once the sounds of stomping began like a rampage. The knights all teleported all of the troops to the outer wall. Screams filled the air as the sounds of swords and magic whizzed around everyone.

The sounds of fire spewing was heard, above their heads the Necros had three large catapults and dug up large chunks of the Moon's ground. They began placing it in the catapult and from there, launching it into the villages surrounding the castle.

"Junyo! Tanhui! Jaesoo! With me!' Raehan ordered, calling upon three other Knights as they moved back from the fighting, covering themselves with the fallen remains of the outer wall, and began lifting up the catapults.

The Necros near the catapults moved back in shock, shouting in anger as the catapults were then thrown as far away as possible. The wood broken and splintered, the arm of the machine broken in millions of fragments.

Seokjin moved to the far back of the fight. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw a group of five Necros running past the barricade and heading towards the castle. At once, Seokjin flung his arm forward, brows knitted in concentration as he levitated the five Necros from the ground.

The sound of rushing air was what alerted him but Jin was too late. His shoulder was grazed and blood began spewing out. The five Necros were dropped and Jin winced in pain, seeing the droplets moving towards a flask a Necro was carrying, like two poles on a magnet colliding.

Seokjin quickly placed his hand on the wound, healing himself just enough for no more blood to spill out. He glared at the five Necros collecting his blood and lifted them up with his uninjured hand, throwing them over the large castle wall and far away from the battle.

Around him brave men and women fell to the ground, screaming in pain as their blood made it into the hands of the Necros. On the far right, Jin saw a soldier mutter the words Medic and Raehan teleporting him there within seconds, then returning back into the battle.

The Necros grew more and more powerful, their magic more stronger. Pitch black clouds littered more than half of the battle zone. Vials upon vials filled with the blood of the magic knights. Summoning all of the strength he has, Jin formed a small magic orb and grew it in size, he pushed his hand forward and the orb transformed into a large holographic wall. Giving him just enough time for them.

"EVERYONE, MOVE BACK!" Jin yelled to the troops, holding his arm, which was now shaking, far out. His fingers were spread open, the tips pointed to the wall.

"The wounded go straight to the infirmary!" Taehyung also shouted.

The holographic wall began to crack as the troops teleported out and closer to the castle to regroup themselves, even if it was just for a very short period of time. At once, they were meters away from the castle's entrance, the black mass that made up the Necros a couple miles north of them.

"One managed to injure me but they have my blood..." Seokjin explained to his worried-looking brother. His right arm, which had held the wall for so long, now felt like a wet noddle.

The marching now continued, getting louder and louder. Everyone turned to the Necros, who were walking at a fast pace towards them all. Their numbers dwindled slightly from all the injured taken to the infirmary.

Taehyung let out a deep breath and bent his knees, a blue magic orb winding around his palms. Seokjin moved his shoulders around to get rid of the aching feeling in them, facing forward.

The confidence in the troops fell drastically as they saw the Necros copy the same magical spells the Knights had use, all thanks to the blood vials.

"Till our last breaths, your highnesses." Raehan recited, standing next to the brothers as everyone readied their mind and body.

Before the Necros could fire the first shot, within a flash of blue, a figure jumped down from the high balcony and slammed her hand to the Moon's ground.

A large and extremely powerful white force knocked down more than half of the Necro troops. The white energy spreading all across the Moon as it obstructed the Necros from advancing.

The figure turned around and Seokjin and Taehyung gasped.

"Mom? We told you to stay back in the castle!" Taehyung spoke. "But gosh are we glad to see you." He smiled afterwards.

"If this becomes our last moments, then so be it. I'd die fighting alongside my sons." Chang-e replied, a glimmer of a smile on her lips.

In her hands a sword materialized out of thin air, it's sharp iron point shining in the Sun's light, the crest of the moon on it's handle as Chang-e tightened her grip on the weapon.

The Necros advanced forward as soon as the got up, it was Chang-e that got the next kill, slicing a Necro almost in half, it's black blood spilling to the ground as it's body crumpled and flailed before it stopped moving.

Seokjin moved his hands in a upwards linear movement, with a twist of his hand he summoned enough of his magic to attack the Necros, bringing three of them down at once. Taehyung was right behind him, a holographic shield immediately appeared infront of his face and upper chest, blocking an attack aimed at him.

However, the Necros grew stronger and stronger as the minutes ticked down, scourging for blood like a hummingbird for a flower.

A group of a dozen Necros circled up near the middle of the battle and emitted their magic to form one large orb of fire. Chang-e was the first to notice and ran straight towards the huddle, running past Seokjin, who joined her in her pursuit as well.

They began to kill off the Necros contributing to the orb and any who stood in their way but it was too late. The Necros released their orb and the fire spread outwards, injuring those who didn't do anything to protect themselves.

Chang-e and Seokjin were both forced into the air and fell to the ground heavily.

"Hyung!" Taehyung yelled, seeing his brother on the floor, a red burn on the side of his face and his shoulder injury now larger and bleeding again. "Mom!"

Taehyung abandoned where he was and ran towards his family, picking up Seokjin carefully as Chang-e stood up, using Taehyung as her boulder to not fall down. Taehyung wrapped an arm around Jin and helped him up, seeing a large gash also on his left kneecap.

"Hyung--" Taehyung spoke, eyes filled with fear for his brother.

"I.. I'm fine Taetae..." Seokjin managed to mutter.

"No, no you're not fine. Don't lie to yourself, hyung. Look, you're going to be okay, we'll send you to Kook and the others, and they're heal you up. Yeah." Taehyung spoke, unsure if he was comforting himself or his brother.

Chang-e turned her back, she heard the magic whizz towards them before she saw it. Twisting her head around, Chang-e caught sight of a large orb of black matter heading straight towards the three of them, with no time to react.

"HYUNG LOOK OUT!"

Taehyung and Seokjin fell onto the floor, their mother just a few feet away, a hand on Kaguya's soldier. Several large bodies were ontop of them, both brothers looked to see Jungkook, Yoongi, Namjoon, Jimin, and Hoseok. The black matter had killed several of the Necros troops, those that were fighting the soldiers and knights.

"Dongsaengs..?" Seokjin asked, not believing his eyes.

"You guys have to be more careful, you... you could've died!" Jimin spoke in fear, his arms wrapped around Taehyung.

"Long story short, we saw the whole battle from the infirmary window and saw what happen. The kids ran down to help you guys and we followed. Ending up to now, us saving you guys." Yoongi spoke, a hand on Seokjin's shoulder to level him.

"Thank you all, so much." Chang-e said with a smile.

"You kids, you could've gotten hurt!" Jin teasingly scolded. The laughter in his eyes faded as he defended Namjoon from an oncoming attack from behind. Namjoon jumped in fear and settled back down.

"So, what's the plan?" Namjoon asked.

"There... There is no plan... They're too powerful to stop." Taehyung answered, looking down with shame.

"But... Taehyung's solo power is to fricking freeze time!" Jungkook spoke. "You can do it, right Tae? You can freeze time and we can fix all of this?"

"He's too weak, and his solo power is barely strong enough to fully freeze everyone here." Chang-e answered for her youngest son.

"They'll just repel my powers, Kook." Taehyung added. "I can't do anything."

"Actually..." Kaguya walked towards them in a hurry, holding onto a vial. "I had to leave rather quickly to get this from the lab but.. with your solo power and this vial, it may be the strength you need to freeze time for barely the amount we need."

She held up a crimson vial in her slender fingers. The liquid thick with several dots of a lighter red floating around in the vial.

"What.. what is it?" Seokjin asked.

"A potion a couple of my knights and I found, with a drop of magic blood. It was labeled in a familiar hand writing but there's not time to explain right now, Taehyung." She moved the vial into Tae's hands.

With no second thought Taehyung uncorked it and drank the liquid. It tasted slightly metallic in his mouth and made his throat dry as he swallowed but at once, his eyes flashed a blinding light blue color as he unballed his fisted hands.

Seokjin looked around, seeing the Necros around them frozen mid action. It worked, they can finally turn the tide.


	32. Battle -31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's an epiphany moment for all of them.

"Tae, how long do you think you can hold it for?" Hoseok asked.

Everyone was frozen in mid-action. Arrows frozen in the sky, swords clanging against each other. Faces filled with anger or fear.

"Long enough to get what need's to be done, done." Taehyung spoke. "So far, I don't feel any pain."

Taehyung looked around until his eyes landed on Raehan. He closed his eyes and without a second to loose, all of the Moonian fighters were unfrozen. They all realized as soon as they regained their train of thought of what was happening.

Raehan stabbed his knife through a Necro, his eyes widened as it went through. They can kill them when they are frozen. Raehan gave a small smile and a nod to the princes as he ordered his troops to take advantage of time.

"Wait, Kaguya, you said the vial had a familiar writing on it?" Namjoon asked, calling back to the conversation.

"Yes, indeed. I think it's best if I show it you seven." Out of her dress pocket she grabbed a small folded piece of paper and handed it to Seokjin.

On the front was the picture of the Crescent moon with the star, the same one on the music box. Taehyung and Jin's eyes widened as Seokjin slowly unfolded it.

"Dad..." Seokjin breathed out in shock, seeing their father's familiar hand writing on the paper. Chang-e took a look over to see it as well.

"You mean, our dad knew? He knew about everything?" Taehyung asked.

"No, Taehyung, he can't see into the future, but he can have very small glimpses of it. He came to me one day, telling me about this dream he had when Chang-e was pregnant...

_"It was so real, Kaguya. It was dark, and cold, people dressed in black, with red on their cheeks.... Chang-e mentioned them once... the Necros." Kyubok spoke. "They attacked the Kingdom, it was a brief flash, but I saw someone, two boys...."_

_"Did you recognize them?" Kaguya asked._

_"The boys.... they seem to be close to each other and were kin, but, I feel like I know them and don't at the same time." Kyubok rambled._

_"Your highness, you are probably stressed. You and Chang-e are going to be parents real soon as well." Kaguya spoke._

"A week later, Seokjin was born, then later on, Taehyung. Kyubok returned to me with another dream and a revelation....

_"Kaguya, the dream I had a week from Seokjin's birth... it was my sons."_

"From there, Kyubok worked and studied for something to help you boys for this moment in time. He learned about Necro magic, how they use magic blood to enhance their skills. He applied it into the potion, with just a drop of royal magic blood. His blood and mine."

The group turned around to see the Necros mostly dead, wounds in their stomach, heads, and shoulders. When Taehyung unfreezes time, they would, hopefully, fall, dead.

"With dad's help, we've won." Seokjin said, rereading the letter and holding it close to his chest. "What do we do after all of this is over?"

Jungkook's breath hitched in his throat. He has been so caught up with the war that he almost forgot about it.

"You rule, the coronation isn't over yet-" Kaguya answered, stopped midway.

He wanted to hold his tongue, let his best friends rule and have their happiness, but he couldn't stay silent forever.

"Hyung!" Jungkook spoke loudly. The stress of the past caught up to him, making his eyes water.

"Kook? What's wrong?" Taehyung asked, Yoongi moving right towards the maknae's side within seconds.

"If you choose to stay on the Moon, protect and serve the Kingdom... Then you're choosing to leave Earth.... to leave me." Jungkook sad, voice getting softer near the end.

The four other humans realized as well. Jimin let out a little gasp as he turned his head from Jungkook to Seokjin and Taehyung. Both princes were left with the stone-cold truth.

"The dream you had, when you were younger, Kook.... I promised you we wouldn't leave you alone..." Seokjin spoke. "I promised to you that Taehyung and I wouldn't leave you on Earth after we find her but..."

Jungkook looked down, knowing what Seokjin was going to say.

"I don't wanna leave the Moon... but I don't wanna leave Earth either." Taehyung added in. "But, we don't really have a choice, do we? The people are counting on us to lead them."

"I'm sorry...." Both brothers spoke at the same time. Taehyung lowered his head, with that, time was unfrozen and everything picked up once more.

"My sons, the coronation isn't finished yet, Kaguya, you gather the people and tell them the news." Chang-e guided Seokjin and Taehyung away. They took one last look at their friends as they were sent to change back to their royal robes.

~~~

The castle was rebuilt and so were the walls, more sturdier and heavier for extra protection. Thanks to the help of the magic knights, of course. The bodies of the Necros were disposed far, far from the Kingdom.

Now, everyone on the land had their eyes on the small balcony. Where Seokjin and Taehyung stood, wearing fake smiles as they faced the people. The silver crowns fitting perfectly on their head.

"Everyone, make way for the new rulers of the Moon Kingdom." Kaguya spoke.

Off to the side was Jungkook, Jimin, Yoongi, Hoseok, and Namjoon, facing their friends with sad smiles.

"Prince Seokjin and Prince Taehyung!"

At once everyone bowed down 90 degrees, showing their respect for the new rulers of the kingdom. Knowing that the dark days of the Moon are over.

Jungkook moved towards Kaguya and whispered into her ear.

Everyone turned around towards the two large windows, which were covered by a black cloth, were revealed. Everyone spoke in admiration as Seokjin and Taehyung gasped at it's beauty. Jungkook and the others wore proud smiles on their faces at the stained glass pieces.

On Seokjin's was him dressed in his yellow and silver robes, the blue mist settling below him. His hands glowed golden yellow for his solo power. His hair was as yellow as the sun and Jungkook managed to capture his handsomeness with the glass panes. The eldest was smiling, looking forward as he did so.

On Taehyung's was him dressed in his blue and silver robes. The blue mist circling around his body instead of settling at the bottom like Seokjin's. His eyes was a glistening blue like the sky. Behind him were the roman numerals of 1-12, around him like a clock for him solo power. The boy had his signature boxy-smile on his face too.

Behind the boys was the galaxy, the stars twinkled with the help of the light seeping into the room. On the very bottom was a circle, with the same drawing on the music box.

"I... I made some adjustments last night. Something to remember us by." Jungkook spoke.

Seokjin and Taehyung noticed the plain rectangular window in between both of their pieces. They watched as the plain rectangular window transformed with the help of Kaguya's magic. Colors fading into sight as the mist faded away.

The mist went away, revealing all seven boys standing together on Earth. Arms holding onto each other with smiles on their faces, looking at the night sky with a full moon above them. The entire piece capturing the happiness and memories from the seven boys from childhood to now.

"A goodbye gift, from all of us." Yoongi spoke with a sad smile.

~~~

It was after the coronation when it was time for the boys to leave.

All seven of them were in Seokjin's room, reminiscing about the memories from the past that lead up to today. The thought of leaving pushed far back, right now all they had in their minds were joy.

Kaguya walked into the room, seeing the seven boys already in there. "Are you guys ready?" She asked.

The humans looked at each other, then, Namjoon nodded. "Yeah... Yeah, we are." He spoke.

"Wait" Taehyung said. "One last thing!"

At once, the princes wrapped their arms around their friends. Hugging each other tightly in an embrace of everlasting friendship between two worlds. "I'll miss you all so much." Seokjin whispered, his eyes closed as he rested his head ontop of Jungkook's.

"So will we, hyung." Jimin said as they moved back, holding onto each other's hand as they looked at Kaguya.

Taehyung, who was holding onto Jungkook's hand, slowly let go. Jungkook noticed and sent the prince a sad smile.

"Hyung, are you crying?" Hoseok asked Yoongi, wiping away one of his tears.

"No, just some moon dust in my eyes." Yoongi retorted with a smile. "Take care you two," He spoke to Seokjin and Taehyung.

"Send a postcard!" Jimin joked, although he was crying as well.

Hoseok just smiled brightly at them, his heart-shaped smile that will never be forgotten.

"Thank you all for everything!" Namjoon spoke with a sorrowful smile.

"You guys have been my best-est friends!" Jungkook cheered. "I'll miss you." He spoke more sadly now.

"Kaguya, whenever you are ready." Yoongi spoke.

Kaguya nodded and at once, the blue mist wrapped around the group of five. Seokjin and Taehyung watched as the mist surrounded them all until they were no longer seen. Then, with a poof, the mist fell to the ground and spread out. The five boys gone, back home on Earth.


	33. Four Years -33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did the brothers make the choice they were most happy with?

**4 Years Later**

Seokjin and Taehyung sat next to each other, on the balcony that they once stood on for the coronation, peering up at the stained glass piece of the seven boys.

It's been four years since the war.

It's been four years since the brothers last saw their friends.

Rohan was now helping Gatari teach the next generation of Magic Knights. Chang-e became a diplomat for the other Kingdoms out in the world (apparently there were more Kingdoms the boys didn't know existed), while Jin and Taehyung ruled the Kingdom.

As much as they loved their home, it soon got repetitive about what to do. The Kingdom wasn't small, it war far from that, but it didn't take up every surface area that made up the moon. With the Necros gone, no new things really happened. Sure, it was a blessing, no famine, no war, no invaders, just peace, but it felt... lonely?

Seokjin scratched out the word with his black pen, staring at his diary entry for the day. Lonely wasn't the right word to describe it all, but looking at the pile of crumpled pieces of paper, the attempts to describe it, he wasn't sure if there was a word to describe what he felt.

Connections with the other boys faded, but never forgotten. Seokjin and Taehyung have the stained glass piece of the seven of them to remind them of their friends on Earth.

"Jin! Mom's home!"

Taehyung entered the elder boy's room, stopping at the door frame, clearly out of breath, as he spoke it. His face filled with a large smile.

Seokjin turned with a face of happiness as the two brothers hurried walked to the front gates where Chang-e returned back from the Kingdom in the Asteroid Belt. Kaguya was next to her already.

"Mom!" Taehyung spoke, hugging her immediately. Seokjin followed in suite.

"How was it at the Asteroid Kingdom?" Seokjin asked. "Was it fun? How were the people like? OH! Was the food good?"

Chang-e laughed as she hugged back her sons. "Yes, actually, I brought back a recipe just for you, Seokjin." She pulled out a piece of paper and gave it over to the older of the two.

Seokjin took it with glee and scanned it over. His eyes lit up with excitement as he yelled thank you's and ran to the kitchen.

~~~

A couple months has pass and the Kingdom is getting ready for the celebration of the anniversary of the Moon Kingdom. Seokjin and Taehyung's birthday were celebrated last month in December. Seokjin now 21 and Taehyung 19.

While life on the Moon was different, Seokjin still continued his education in college (despite being the Prince).

Taehyung secretly kept an Earth calendar in his room, with dates marked down for the boys' birthdays and other special events. Right now, it was January 17th, three days before the major celebration of the Moon Kingdom's birthday.

Taehyung stood on the balcony, the same balcony during the coronation. His elbow was propped up on the railing, the side of his cheek rested on his hand as he looked at the stained glass piece infront of him.

The gift given by Jungkook and the others.

The younger prince jumped up slightly as he felt a hand on his shoulder, turning around quickly only to sigh to see it was Seokjin.

They didn't say anything, verbally or mentally. Seokjin just gave Taehyung a small sad smile. His eyes filled with longing as he turned from his younger brother to the glass piece infront of them.

Infront of them was the glass piece of seven boys holding onto each other, with smiles on their faces, a long memory in the past. Now, it was two of the seven boys holding onto each other. The smiles and happiness lost in time.

~~~

It was late at night that same day, the sounds of maidens and chefs slowly leaving to their homes echoed below them.

Taehyung sat on his bed with a heavy sigh.

A jar filled with different colored objects on his desk caught his eye. Taehyung levitated it towards him as he held it gently in his hands. The jar of stars.

Taehyung held the mason jar in his hands, dipping his hand into the many stars that filled the jar. He took a look around and grabbed a piece of tan paper, cutting and folding it gently. Pushing down on the sides until all was left was a paper star.

Three knocks was heard on his door, followed by the door opening.

"Taetae?"

Taehyung jumped up slightly but didn't had enough time to move the jar back to it's original position.

"Tae, are you okay?" It was Seokjin. He sat down next to the younger boy and wrapped his arm around his shoulder. He noticed the star in his hand, watched as he fiddled around with it.

"A paper star..." Seokjin began, looking into Taehyung's eyes.

"It's childish, I know, but... but." Taehyung let out a long sigh as he moved closer to his brother.

"I miss them. I miss them a lot." He began. "Everyday I think about them. I tell myself to move on, that they're back on Earth and us on the Moon, that we're both where we belong but... but now, I don't know if I belong here or on Earth."

He began to stammer and his speech picked up speed. Tears welling up in his eyes as he spoke. "I miss Jungkook. I miss Jimin. I miss Hoseok hyung and Yoongi hyung and Namjoon hyung and Eight and Earth! I miss Earth so much but I don't wanna leave!"

Taehyung let a stray tear escape from his eyes as he saw Seokjin willing himself not to cry as well.

"I miss them too, I miss all of them so much... Remember what mom told us back during your birthday?" Seokjin asked.

Taehyung nodded. "Happiness is what's important..."

The two boys sat in the room together, Taehyung's head laying on Seokjin's shoulder as he reminisce all the old memories from the past.


	34. On my Journey -34

The celebration of the Moon Kingdom was on it's way. Servant and maids worked hours upon hours to make sure everything was as perfect as it needed to be. For the brothers, it was their first celebration since they left all those years ago.

As much as Seokjin and Taehyung wanted to join in on the celebration, their minds were occupied with something else, Earth. Since that night, they couldn't get the thought out of their head.

In plain sight, it was simple, they wanted to go back to Earth cause that is where they are truly happy, but what about the Kingdom? Who would rule? What about the people?

As the Moonians began to count down the days of the celebration, Seokjin and Taehyung counted the days they kept their secret hidden from their mother and Kaguya. The stress of hiding something that is so important built up inside of them.

Then, the day right before the celebration. Seokjin and Taehyung confronted their mom.

"Mother," Seokjin began.

Chang-e turned away from the stacks of papers she held, placing them neatly on her extremely organized desk. At least the brothers know who Seokjin got his clean freak nature from.

"Mom, may we have a word?" Jin asked.

"As much as we love you and the kingdom, Hyung and I are not fully happy here. Our happiness is on Earth, with our friends. We were troubled with the decision to make, our hearts desire Earth and the Moon Kingdom... but our desire for Earth speaks louder than the Kingdom. I understand if you refuse to let us go." Taehyung spoke while the two brothers bowed their head.

"We've been talking about this in silence. For the past couple of days leading up to now, we didn't know how to tell you." Seokjin finished.

Instead of a lecture, Chang-e pulled her sons into a hug. Surprised at the sudden movement, the two brothers had their arms awkwardly by their sides. Then, after collecting their thoughts again, hugging their mother tightly.

"I would never be mad. You've grown up so much, your dad has taught you well on Earth. If Earth is what you desire then go back to Earth. The celebration will be for your departure as well. My sons, I'm so proud of both of you." Chang-e pulled back from the embrace and smiled proudly.

"You're not mad, whoo!" Taehyung let out a breath of relief.

"Tomorrow you can prepare to leave the Kingdom-" Chang-e began.

"Wait, hold up, tomorrow?" Seokjin asked, cutting her mother short. "That's the day of the celebration!"

"Yes it is, but be it a celebration of the Kingdom and it's rulers." Chang-e gently lifted Seokjin's chin with her finger.

"Tomorrow then, Hyung?" Taehyung asked, turning to hid brother.

"Tomorrow it is." Seokjin nodded.

~~~

The Next Day

Not to their surprise, Chang-e did tell Kaguya about it. The celebration began with he sound of the morning bell. People flocked all around the streets, throwing light blue and dark blue flowers in the sky, cheers and smiled filled the air.

That following night was a banquet in the castle, along with the departure of the two princes. Seokjin and Taehyung, who were originally nervous of returning to Earth after so many years, lost their doubts in the happiness of the celebration.

They spent time with their mother, Kaguya, Rohan, Madam Eunmi, even Chaeyoung came to celebrate. The day begin t0 darken as people begin to flock into the castle for the grand banquet that will top off the night.

The rest of the day went by smoothly, the princes greeting the people they love. Enjoying the grand meal the amazing chefs have cooked for the special night. Then, excused themselves to finish up the last of their packing.

"Taetae, you ready?" Seokjin asked, leaning on his younger brother's doorframe, his bags right besides him.

Taehyung had his back facing the door, folding all of his clothes and placing it neatly into the luggage. The brothers felt foreign in their Earth clothes, after having not wore it in such a long time (4 years to be exact).

"Yeah, for the first time in my life, I am." Taehyung said, turning to face his brother. He got up and grabbed the last object in his barren room, the jar of stars.

The duo turned to the hallway that will lead to the balcony. They began to walk down, luggage in tow behind them. Smiles on their faces, real smiles.

~~~

The cheers of the Moonians were heard underneath the balcony. They stopped seeing the luggage and their sudden change of clothes. Make-up wiped off. Hair no longer covered in a bottle of hair-spray.

"Moonians, today we celebrate not only the anniversary of the Kingdom, but the departure of our two princes." Kaguya spoke, gesturing with her arm towards the two princes.

The people gasped and spoke their astonished thoughts in hushed whispers. The talking died down when Seokjin spoke up.

"Everyone, it's been an honor to serve here, finding our family on the Moon. But, this place, as much as we love it, isn't our home." Seokjin spoke.

"Our home is with our friends, our family. Family not by blood, but by love." Taehyung said, looking at the stained glass piece in front of him.

"So, we thank you all so much, for everything." The two brothers bowed 90 degrees, thanking them loudly.

The two brothers already said their goodbyes a long time ago, but when facing their mother, they had to give her one last goodbye. It was brief but full of love as they held their mother.

The one person they had spent so long looking for, now, they're saying goodbye to her. Promising to visit as much as possible. After pulling back, Kaguya conjured up a spell. The blue and silver mist surrounded the two brothers as they held onto each other's hand, smiling at everyone.

Then, they closed their eyes as the mist fully engulfed their body.

~~~

Jin and Taehyung stood infront of the large apartment complex, after having asked Jung hyun for directions. Sounds echoes from the other side of the door, laughter and joy. While on the opposite side were fear and hesitation.

The boys faced everything together a mystery, a battle, and powers. Yet now, a simple wooden door was what kept Jin and Taehyung glued to the floor.

 _I think we should go back to the moon, ask Kaguya to take us back._ Taehyung spoke in their head.

 _Huh, Why?_ Jin asked, sending his brother a confused look. He tore his gaze off from the only barrier keeping the brothers away from their friends.

_What if they forgot us?........ What if Jungkook forgot me?_

Jin remained quiet. Taehyung and Jungkook grew just as close as Seokjin and Taehyung did. Their brotherly love for each other grew deeper as the years passed by. It was unknown if they truly were in love with each other.

 _Jungkook would never forget you, Taetae._ Jin reassure the younger boy. _Neither will the other boys._

_How can you be so sure?_

_Taehyung, when we lost dad and thought we had lost mom, Jungkook, Namjoon, Hoseok, Jimin, and Yoongi became our new family. We never called ourselves family, but deep inside, we all knew we were._ Jin responded.

 _I guess whatever choice we choose, we always find our way back to them._ Taehyung mused, showing a small smile as he glanced at the door.

 _Yeah, we always do. Anyways, ready?_ Jin asked.

Taehyung nodded as Jin brought his fist up to the door. He knocked three times and waited for a response. The laughter and talking died down inside the room. The sound of the door unlocking made their heart race for an unknown reason.

The door opened and 18 year old Jungkook froze at his spot. Eyes wide and mouth slightly open.

"Hey Kookie." Taehyung greeted the maknae with a smile and a wave.


	35. Home -35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On their journey home.

"Hey Kookie."

~~~

Jungkook stood with his mouth open, looking at his the two people that stood in front of him.

Four years. It's been four years and now, they're back.

"Kook, everything alright?" Jimin's voice asked from in the other room.

"HYUNG! TAEHYUNG!" Jungkook yelled loudly, running towards the two boys as he jumped up and hugged the both of them tightly.

"Kook?" Jimin asked again, walking into the hallway to see Jungkook, Seokjin and Taehyung. Wait. Seokjin and Taehyung!

"OH MY GOSH! Jin hyung! Tae!" Jimin spoke, taking both of their hands and dragging them into the apartment. Jungkook latching onto the brothers like a koala, arms wrapped around Seokjin's shoulders.

"Guys! It's Jin hyung and Tae!" Jungkook called out wildly, his face filled with smiles.

Seokjin and Taehyung held onto each other as they saw the familiar faces of their friends. Namjoon, Yoongi, Hoseok, Jimin, Jungkook. It was a wave nostalgia and happiness. A certain type of happiness they haven't felt in a long time. A happiness only noticeable when they're together, the seven of them.

"EIGHT!"

Okay, eight of them.

Taehyung crouched down and picked up his doggy, seeing him taller as well. His fur spiked up in small tuffs, the tiny dog sniffing Taehyung's hand. Once it registered Taehyung as his original owner, the dog jumped upwards into Tae's arms.

"We've been taking care of him since." Jimin explained.

"Oh I missed you, you adorable little doggy." Taehyung mushed his face into Eight's fur, rubbing his check on the dog.

"Guys, come in." Namjoon spoke, guiding the both of them in. "Kook-" Began, giving a weird eye at the maknae, who was still latched onto Seokjin.

"Leave him be, Joon." Seokjin smiled, patting the side of Jungkook's face affectionally. "It has been four years, after all."

"Oh shoot, you're right." Yoongi said. "So much has happened, come in, quickly!"

"Yah! This place is a mess! Why didn't you tell us ahead of time that you were visiting? We would've made this place spotless for you guys." Hoseok whined.

"Yoongi hyung and Namjoon saved enough from their side jobs to buy us this apartment near the campus. It's not that far away from Jungkook's high school also." Jimin explained.

Seokjin and Taehyung looked at the large apartment complex that somehow managed to fit five boys and a dog. It was an open floor plan.

A small hallway greeted them and right in front was the living room. Jungkook's game counsel was plugged in, a Mario game on pause. Next to it to the left was the kitchen, and a small crook on the side for the dining table.

Namjoon led them to the bedrooms. Jimin and Hoseok decided to room together while everyone else had their own bedrooms. At the far end of the hallway were two unused rooms.

"They're your rooms." Yoongi spoke. "We figured that eventually, one day, you would return, so, we kept these two rooms for you guys."

"We had to stop Jungkook from using Taehyung's room as his personal paint studio." Hoseok laughed.

"It was a perfectly good room to paint in!" Jungkook retorted.

Seokjin and Taehyung both ventured into each of the rooms. It wasn't as huge as their rooms back on the moon, but that was fine. The bedrooms were spacious, a bed in the corner with a walk-in closet in both rooms. It was decorated with furniture; empty cabinets, a lonely desk, and a foam stuffed chair.

"Well? What do you think?" Jimin asked after the brief silence.

"We're finally home." Taehyung replied with a smile.

"It's so nice to have you guys back! At least Jungkook has someone to bicker with now, so he can stop pestering me." Jimin laughed.

"Guys, thank you." Seokjin smiled. "Now, who paused that Mario kart game? Add me in, I'm going to beat all of y'all!"

Jungkook and Seokjin raced back to the living room, controllers in hand. The rest of the boys watched as the maknae and fake maknae began their race.


	36. Children of a Winter's Night -Epilogue

Today was the day their story started, the story that lasted a life time for the seven fated boys.

January 24th, the day their father died in a car crash, forcing the boys to go into the foster system. Flash forward later, they met Jungkook and Junghyun, go forward even more later, the first letter was sent by Kaguya.

Seokjin and Taehyung remembered visiting their father's grave along side their friends. It was the day of his death when they left that cold afternoon. Light snow was falling and the seven boys huddled together for warmth. Finally, the two leading the group stopped.

"Is... is that him?" Jungkook asked, peering up, his cheeks flushed red.

"Yeah, our dad." Taehyung simply spoke.

Kim Kyubok  
April 19th 19xx - Jan 24th 19xx

Underneath it was an engraving of a symbol. Seokjin, perplexed, saw it first and knelt down, his gloved fingers touching it lightly as it traced the shape. A crescent moon with a star in it's middle.

~~~

When the group got back home, a letter awaited their arrival, sitting neatly on the coffee table, with a silver seal with a moon print on it.

Yoongi saw it and handed it to the brothers, recognizing it for them immediately. Namjoon, out of the corner of his eye, saw a little spark of light blue enter through the bottom of the front door.

"Who is it from?" Hoseok asked, looking over the brother's shoulder as the gently opened it.

"... Mom!" Taehyung gasped, pulling the folded paper out as he saw the perfect and beautiful calligraphy.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Read it!" Jimin spoke.

Turns out, they didn't have to read it. The voice of Chang-e spoke in the room, reading the letter to them in her warm, relaxed voice.

**_Two brothers were born, princes of the royal heir.  
The future rulers, the kingdom would soon be theirs._ **

All seven boys saw the mist now, it circled around them as they stood closer. "Kaguya! Chang-e!" Namjoon said, acknowledging the two women in charge of the spell, who were not there in person.

Once the mist settled, they were transported back onto the moon, but in a different time period. They were invisible to the eye.

In a hospital was Queen Chang-e with white robes around her, Kyubok was holding her hand and a little three year old boy was outside in the hall with Kaguya. Suddenly, a nurse entered the room, holding a baby boy gently in her grasp. Kaguya and Seokjin entered behind her.

Chang-e gasped and smiled warmly at her family, taking the baby as she held him close to her chest.

"What's his name, mommy?" The little boy asked.

Seokjin and Taehyung's eyes widened, knowing what they were looking at now.

"Taehyung."

**_Kim Seokjin, the born on the first snowfall, and Kim Taehyung, the last full moon.  
Sent down to Earth with the king, I promised I would see you soon._ **

**_Misfortune, the darkness set upon you, hope was all lost  
But after every darkness comes the beautiful dawn._ **

They were transported once more, this time to a memory both brothers remember. War-torn Moon, a few minutes before their family was ripped apart from each other.

They heard little Seokjin say something but it didn't reach their ears. What they did hear was Kaguya's response.

"You have to be brave, even when you're scared, Seokjin and Taehyung . It's okay to be afraid sometimes. You don't have to hide from fear, but embrace it. Once you do, you will know how strong you truly are."

They saw everything.

The blood, the violence, the tears, sorrow, anger.

The death.

Jungkook held onto Taehyung's hand to ground him from falling as the seven of them watch the turn out of the war.

Chang-e solemnly conjured a spell and sent her family back to Earth, but not even the war was worse than what the brothers had to witness again.

"Dad..." Seokjin whispered.

They stood on the side of the highway, the very same highway, they drove on that very night. Seokjin and Taehyung looked at each other in shock. A silver car entered the highway, merging into a lane. A couple miles down came a large, 18 wheeler truck. An unknown black mass driving it.

"Dad." Seokjin called out, Yoongi sending him apologetic looks of empathy. "DAD! DAD, STOP THE CAR! PLEASE!"

"DAD, NO! IT'S US, SEOKJIN AND TAEHYUNG! PLEASE, DAD!" Taehyung shouted along, seeing the truck get closer and closer to their vehicle.

Seokjin began to take a few steps forward, two arms held the eldest back from running into the road and towards the car. Meanwhile, Jungkook and Jimin held onto Taehyung's trashing arms.

"JUNGKOOK, JIMIN, LET ME GO! DAD!" Taehyung spoke.

Seokjin saw the black mass driving the vehicle disappear into the night. He watch the truck loose control. With one swift movement, Seokjin freed himself from Yoongi's grasp.

"HYUNG-!" Namjoon began, Hoseok taking a step forward towards Seokjin.

Instead of running into the road, Seokjin ran towards his brother. He grabbed him from Jungkook and Jimin and wrapped his arms in a tight embrace. His back facing the road, Taehyung's face buried in the crook of his neck.

The two brothers closed their eyes as they heard the sound of tires screeching and metal clanging across metal.

At once, the sounds disappeared. The two brothers moved away to see Chang-e casting the spell around them.

**_Into a new family, my sons, you were brought in.  
A group of five turned seven, you called each other family, though you weren't related by blood or kin._ **

They were in front of their house, the exact same place Seokjin, Taehyung, and their father lived all those years ago.

Taehyung ran his hand against the smooth wall, fingers reminiscing the past memories as he smiled to himself.

Seokjin led the way, all seven of them fazing through the door, entering the house without any words. It was brief and quiet, but for a quick second, Jungkook gasped.

Standing in front of them was little Jeon Jungkook, and in the office, little Taehyung and Seokjin.

"You were so cute, back then, Kook." Jimin squealed in adorableness.

"Am I not cute now?" Jungkook asked, then hearing Jimin give a 'nope' as an answer back.

"This is how you guys met..." Namjoon whispered, astonished at the memory. The mist surrounded then dispersed around them.

Now, it was Jungkook's living room, all seven boys seated around each other as they greeted the brothers for the first time. Jimin let out an even louder squeal of delight and cuteness.

"It felt like yesterday when we met, how has more than 10 years already pass?" Yoongi questioned with a chuckle.

Hoseok knelt down and stood in front of his younger self, a heart shaped smile on his lips as he looked at himself.

"We really have changed since then, huh?" He asked to no one in particular.

The memory faded away as the mist surrounded them again.

**_Atlas as you grew older, so did your curiosity.  
You began searching for clues of your family since the first letter by Gatari_ **

The seven of them were floating high above the sky. The light blue night sky shifting to a darker color of blue as the moon began its rise. Stars began to fill the sky slowly, the wind blew hard in the winter's night.

Jungkook grabbed control of his body, flying simply by the position of his legs. Bending his legs to go lower, straightening them to go high, and shifting his upper body to move around. After a while, everyone caught on with how to control themselves.

"Wait... is that...?" Taehyung asked out of the blue.

A letter began to float down from the sky, fluttering down slowly, it's sides raising and lowering as gravity pulled it to the ground. The silver letter with it's gold wax imprint recognizable to the seven of them.

"Kaguya's first letter..." Seokjin breathed out.

The seven of them followed the letter as the wind guided it where it needed to be. The letter made it's way down, passing through the busy streets, the bare branches of the trees, and the hoard of people. Making it all the way to the Jeon house where it neatly fit itself into the mail slot on the door.

The seven men fazed into the wall and watched as it floated down on the floor, lifeless.

Right before little Taehyung could pick up the letter, the memory faded away. Encased in a sphere of magic.

**_In the end was a choice too big for you to make  
To choose between Earth of the Moon, you couldn't negotiate_ **

"LOOK OUT!" It was Raehan, yelling out to the troops he commanded as soldiers, knights, and the two princes fought for the kingdom.

"The battle..." Namjoon spoke, his whispers over-powered by the shrill cries of both armies.

Taehyung flinched harshly as a Necro approached him, dragged aside by Jungkook before it could faze through him. Both brothers remember the battle vividly, and it was always encase in their brains, refusing to fade away. The horror they saw that day still keeps them awake some nights.

At once, everything was frozen. The seven men turned to see all seven of them along with Chang-e and Kaguya, just four years younger. Taehyung had just taken the potion and froze time.

They didn't hear what they were talking about, they didn't need to for they already know.

The memory faded, the blood gone from the ground, the castle had been rebuilt, and the group of nine faded away quickly. The rebuilt castle now had all of the Moonians packed inside it. The continuation of the coronation.

And the last time they ever saw each other for four years.

All seven of them wordlessly entered the castle, hearing the cheers for the two princes. However, that wasn't what they were interested in.

Holding onto each other, the seven of them gazed upwards. Looking up at the stained glass piece that was a the same seven boys looking up at the sky. Their position and poses nearly identical to the glass piece above their heads.

"It's really been a long time since then..." Jimin broke the silence, looking in-between all of them with a soft smile. 

**_You choose the Moon, left life on Earth  
But I knew that one day, you would return._ **

The cheers behind them faded away to nothing and the wall grew in closer until they were standing in Seokjin's room. Kaguya was in there as well, ready to cast the spell.

The seven ghosts remained the way they are, hearing Taehyung call out for one last thing before they had their final group hug.

All of their hearts melted at the sight. Seeing the love radiate off their younger selves before they were spilt apart for four years.

"I forgot, Yoongi cried that day!" Hoseok laughed just after his four year younger self pointed it out. "Jimin too!"

"Hoseok!" Yoongi called out, embarrassed at his younger self. Despite that, he still had a bright smile on his face. 

"You never sent us a post-card..." Jimin said to the two brothers, arms crossed teasingly.

"In our defense, neither did you." Taehyung replied with a smirk, Seokjin laughing on the sidelines with Jungkook.

"I can't believe it's been this long." Namjoon spoke, seeing their younger selves say their last goodbyes.

"I know, my face looks chubbier back then." Jin joked. "The Moon diets really worked magic on me." He boasted.

As Kaguya casted the spell, the blue mist surrounded the boys and were transported again.

"We're still on the moon?" Jimin asked, crouching down to touch the ground, feeling the grainy gray dirt on his fingers. "Wait, this is real!" He jumped up.

**_Humans on Earth, Princes of the Moon Kingdom  
I'm so proud of all of you, and all the hardships you'd overcome_ **

All seven of them turned around, where the voice spoke right behind their backs.

There stood Chang-e, the Kingdom right behind her in the distance. Her warm smile never changed, despite time being against her. Her arms were open wide with a shimmer in her eyes.

"Mom..." Seokjin breathed out in astonishment. "MOM!"

"CHANG-E!" Jungkook called out too, happy to see the queen again.

All seven boys ran up to hug Chang-e tightly, greeting her a million times. Seokjin and Taehyung latched onto their mother, saying about how long it has been since they last saw each other (which wasn't that long), and that they missed her and the moon.

"I knew the letter was written by you. It's directly up your aisle." Taehyung joked, tears brimming his eyes that he quickly wiped away.

Chang-e held both of her sons, looking at them with pride as she continued.

"Seokjin, Taehyung, I am proud to be your mother.  
Your lives, all of you guys, were devoted to the mystery you uncovered.

"One last thing to tell you before we part  
To always remember to listen to your heart"

"I can't keep this spell up for long..." Chang-e whispered. "I'm glad to see you again, my sons."

"We promise to visit, mom!" Seokjin spoke with an affirmative nod from Tae.

**_"No matter where it leads you, set it free.  
It's what led you to me."_ **

Out of no where, a white mist exited out from Taehyung and Seokjin's chest. A type of magic only seen once in their lifetime; The night the moon dropped from the sky.

The mist, a translucent white light, circled around the seven boys, who were huddled near Chang-e. It trailed around them playfully, winding around her arms and legs before stopping right in front of their hearts.

"Bye, mom." Both brothers spoke with a teary smile, holding onto their mothers hands gratefully as the blue mist surrounded them and encased their vision in blue.

The boys returned to the rooftops of their apartment complex, human again.

**_When you feel lost, look up at the moon's light._ **

The full moon and the million of stars shone down on them. Lost without words, the seven boys moved near the edge of the building and held onto each other. Smiles on their faces, eyes wide with stars shining in them.

The white mist circled around them one last time before separating into the seven of them, entering their body painlessly.

"Hyung, your birthmark!" Hoseok spoke up.

Seokjin and Taehyung shifted their position, looking at their wrist as the birthmark of the moon shined brightly with a silver light. Meanwhile, above them, their father's star twinkled brightly.

The brothers turned to each other with smiled, then turned back to their friends. Arms wrapped around their shoulders, looking at the sky once more without words.

Love and warmth surrounded the precious moment. They thought back to the moments that brought them to where they are now, how much they lived through and the sacrifices made for the happiness they now felt.

And for a final time, their birthmark shined brightly.

**_Kim Seokjin and Kim Taehyung, you are the children born of a winter's night._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all that read and gave kudos to this work. This story (while updating and writing it on Wattpad) took me about a year to finish and I'm happy to finally finish posting it here. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> If you prefer Wattpad:  
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/112022558-children-of-a-winter%27s-night-bts-fanfiction  
> (Yes the story is almost done on Wattpad, I'm just crossing it over here to ao3)


End file.
